Project Puppy Love
by Lilliana Hana
Summary: Kidnapped and held against her will, Kagome finds herself in the arms of one sexy scientific research project. His exotic looks and mild charm worm there way into her heart, and soon Kagome plots an escape that involves bringing her new lover with her.
1. Sighting

Project Puppy Love

Chapter One: Sighting

His world was small and contained within the walls of one tiny room. These walls, reinforced with several layers of metal, were designed specifically to keep him inside. They were marred with scratches and dents—all reminders of his failed attempts as freedom.

His room had no windows, and only one small bed propped up against the far wall. Often, he felt suffocated in such a small space.

Most of his days consisted of hours of seclusion, save for those instances when he would be pulled from his quarters to be forced into an hour or two of painful tests of endurance that then led to an hour or two more of timed exercises. Rarely was he allowed human contact. These men and woman in white spoke no more to him than through orders or threats if he refused to do what he was told.

He wasn't sure most of the time what exactly was going on, only that they watched him intently and took avid notes.

For the most part, he didn't mind these times, because it allowed him to release his pent up energy and agitation at being kept inside such a small enclosure. Despite this, more often than not, he still felt trapped and it grated on his nerves. He yearned to be free, to see what was behind the walls of the place he hated to call home.

He had no memories of a life beyond this place, and wondered frequently if there ever was a time where he was free.

These thoughts and more consumed him on a daily basis. However, more often than not, his thoughts were dominated by elaborate plans of escape—plans that would never be able to come to fruition due to the many cameras that monitored his every move.

It was during one of these sessions of deep thought, when his world would finally take a turn for the better.

For as long as he could remember there had also been a thick glass door opposite the wall of his bed. On occasions where his boredom would get the best of him, he would look through that glass door. What he saw was a room almost the exact replica of his own. Not once had he ever seen anyone enter that room and he had often wondered why.

On this day, as he lay on his small bed and pondering such things as his pitiful existence-a change in the atmosphere jolted him from his thoughts. He had thought he heard something coming from the other room. The sound was so faint that he barely heard anything. Were it not for his exceptional hearing, he probably wouldn't have.

Slowly he rose to his feet and went to see what it was all about. What he saw fascinated him to no end.

In the room, was a female. She was petite in stature and had long dark hair that went down the mid of her back. So wrapped up was she in banging her hands against wall that had previously been a door, that she had yet to notice him. And so he watched her.

She was persistent in her commotion, oblivious to his presence. Her feminine fists repeatedly thudded against the hard wall as she continued to shout. He could only assume that she was demanding to be set free. Her cries would fall to deaf ears. Finally, after several minutes she seemed to give up. He watched as she turned, pressed her back to the wall, and slide to the floor.

Unaware that she was being watched, she began to sob.

The discomfort he felt at seeing her tears made him desperately need to comfort her. He wished this glass wall were not between them. All he wanted to do was wrap her in his arms and make those tears go away.

Stepping forward he pushed his palm against the glass. The glass was so thick that even if he were to attempt crack it, it wouldn't break. He wondered what she smelled like. Was her scent as enticing as the sight of her?

It would be several minutes before her tears would cease. And several more before she would notice him. The female had begun to gaze around the room, taking in her new surroundings. The room was small, just like his. A table sat in the center with a lone chair set before it. To the left of that was her bed, covered with one pillow and a thin blue blanket. InuYasha then watched her face darken into a scowl when her eyes found the camera placed high in the corner of the wall, at an angle where her every move could be monitored.

When finally, her eyes did fall upon his form, she seemed startled to see him there. He worried she'd fear him but quickly realized he had nothing to worry about. Her fear didn't last longer than a few seconds as it morphed into fascination. He had never seen anyone look at him like that before, and it caused his heart to beat faster. Based on the uniform appearance of most of the people here, he had a suspicion that his appearance was far from the norm.

She came to stand before him, placing her hand upon the glass where his own rested. For a while she just stared back, her blue eyes trained upon his gold ones.

The raven-haired female opened her mouth to say something, but hardly a sound reached his ears. He shook his head and pointed to the appendages atop his head, indicating that he could not hear her.

He watched as she gasped, but of course he heard nothing. A minute or two passed by before those baby blues turned their attention back to his face.

She smiled and he found that he loved the way her face lit up. He watched as she pointed to herself and breathed on the cool glass to create a fog upon its surface. Quickly she wrote what he assumed could only be her name.

_Kagome. _

Returning her smile with a grin of his own, he did the same.

_InuYasha._

* * *

><p>There you have it. The first installment of Project Puppy Love. I know it's short but the following chapters should be longer. It's been a while since I have posted anything on and I am a little nervous. I'm kinda self-conscious when it comes to anything I write and it takes a lot for me to find the courage to share with other people. Be kind and review, and no flames please! I prefer criticism of the constructive variety. Anonymous reviewing is disabled but that may change.<p>

I do have several chapters already written, they just need some editing. As I am a busy college student, I thought it would be wise if I had a head start before I posted anything. I'll post the next chapter soon depending on what kind of feedback I get-most likely within the week or two.

The next chapter will be from Kagome's POV. Also, this story is rated M for a reason.


	2. Kidnapped

Project Puppy Love

Chapter 2: Kidnapped

Kagome had been kept at work a couple hours later than usual when it happened. The sun had already set, and it had been dark for at least an hour.

As she had no car of her own, she often made sure she left work long before darkness fell. But this time was not the case. Call it fate; call it bad luck, whatever you called it, her life was about to drastically change.

The young woman had just begun her second year of college and had opted to live at home to save money. She had also opted to maintain a job to ease some the financial stress from her mother. Her place of employment had been short-staffed today and had asked Kagome if she minded staying late. Seeing as how she needed the money, of course she had said yes.

Now, as she walked the empty streets toward her home, she was regretting that decision. A woman walking home alone after dark made her an easy target. Kagome tried not to think about such things but found that hard to do given the dim streetlights and shadowed alleyways. The trip was just over a mile and she hated to waste her hard-earned money on a cab

Only later would she regret that decision.

Kagome had only been walking for about five minutes when it happened. Someone called out to her, someone who knew her name. She found it odd that she didn't recognize the owner of the voice, but then realized she worked in a restaurant. She saw many different people each week; she wasn't going to recognize all of them—let alone their voices.

Besides, it was never a good idea to stop and chat with an unknown male late at night. Especially when you were alone. Kagome began to walk faster, hoping if she pretended she didn't hear him that he'd leave her alone.

"Kago_me_…." The male voice drawled, dragging out the last syllable of her name. It seemed that tonight, luck was not on her side.

At this point Kagome was about ready to run for it but held on to the belief that if he was ignored long enough he'd get bored and leave her alone.

"Woman, I just want to talk to you!" Or not.

'_Yeah, right.'_ Kagome thought_. 'I'm sure you want to do much more than talk, buddy.'_

By this time he had caught up to her and taken hold of her arm. She was yanked around and forced to face the owner of the voice. His grip on her was secure, and she knew she wouldn't be able to pull away.

Being that she was forced to be so close to him, Kagome began to survey his face. The 20-year-old did not recognize the man, but knew she'd never forget the look of his eyes. They were dark, and held some unknown evil she most certainly wanted to avoid.

"Let go of me, you creep!" Kagome ordered making sure to raise her voice. The streets were empty, but if someone heard her maybe they could go for help.

"Now, now, pretty lady. Keep it down or I may be forced to get rough with you." The man warned with a sideways grin—as if he knew something she didn't.

The fear Kagome felt building in her stomach had now lodged its way in her throat.

"Who are you and what do you want from me? And how do you know my name?" She demanded, trying to create an air of authority. No way did she want this man to know how scared she was.

"That doesn't matter. You're coming with me, I'm under strict orders here."

Kagome's thoughts raced as she tried to figure out just who she could had pissed off recently they they'd order someone to kidnap her.

"I refuse to go anywhere with you!" Her outburst caught the man off guard enough for her to break her arm free. Kagome wasted no time then and bolted.

She didn't get far though. Only ten steps later did she crash into the hard chest of yet another unknown male.

"Please... You've got to help me…" Kagome pleaded. "There's a man and he-"

"Did my friend here not warn you about what would happen if you didn't keep quiet?" Thug number one had an accomplice. Of course.

The tone of thug number two's voice sent unwelcome tingles down her spine while her heart thundered dangerously in her chest.

Kagome knew then she didn't stand a chance of escape. But that didn't mean she wasn't going to go down without a fight.

She struggled valiantly against her attackers, though her efforts were futile. Against her will, she was dragged across the street and thrown into the back of a dark-colored van.

Seconds later, the vehicle was speeding off.

* * *

><p>An hour had gone by before Kagome was dragged, still kicking and screaming from the back of the vehicle. The two men then forced her into a building she didn't recognize.<p>

Several times she demanded to be set free, but was continuously ignored. She was led down many white-walled hallways before being tossed unceremoniously into a small room. Kagome landed harshly and by the time she had righted herself, the door had slid shut with a definite click.

She was trapped.

Frantically, she banged upon its hard surface until her hands hurt and began to bruise. She ignored the pain, only to double her efforts.

"Let me out of here, you bastards! What the hell do you want from me?" She shouted. The young woman knew nothing would come of her efforts but she was so frustrated and confused that she didn't care.

"Let me go!"

Finally, all her anger got the best of her as she became resigned to her fate. She crumpled to the ground and allowed herself to succumb to her tears.

'_I swear someone up there hates me._' she thought gravely. _'Mama always said I was a magnet for trouble.'_

When he tears dissipated, Kagome resolved to make the best of things until she could plot her escape.

She examined her temporary home with eyes filled with contempt. The bed was small and the table in the center, though small as well, seemed huge against the tiny room. A camera was placed at a high angle against one of the walls, perfect for monitoring her every move. Knowing very well her psycho captors were probably watching and laughing at her, didn't sit well in her stomach.

"Bastards." She muttered.

Not only was she taken against her will, but her privacy was stolen from her as well. _'Great, just great.'_

Just when she thought things couldn't get any more complicated, Kagome's gaze stumbled upon a striking looking male staring at her through a glass door. At first she was startled, both because he was so distinctive looking, and then at the realization he had been watching her. Had he seen her crying…? Probably. Briefly she felt embarrassed before her curiosity got the best of her.

She bravely approached him and placed her hand over where his rested on the thick glass. Kagome found herself mesmerized by his golden eyes. Never before had she seen such an eye color. They were so expressive that she felt as if he had instantly stolen her heart.

When she opened her mouth to speak and he indicated that he could not hear her, her heart expanded even further. He drew her eyes up to ears that were placed upon his head. They were triangular and white and Kagome had the extreme urge to touch them. They twitched sporadically under her scrutiny, much to her amusement.

Kagome smiled and then did the only thing she could think off. Using her warm breath to create a fog upon the glass, she wrote her name.

His name, she learned, was just as exotic as his features.

* * *

><p>Kagome's first day of captivity did nothing to answer the questions running through her mind. The only human contact she had even had that first day was during the times her meals were brought to her. And even then she was blatantly ignored.<p>

The woman was beyond frustrated at the predicament she found herself in. She knew her mother had to be beyond worried sick at her disappearance and wished there was some way to tell her she was okay.

Kagome noticed that early in the day, Inuyasha spent many hours away. As she couldn't ask him where he went, this only caused more questions to surface in her mind.

When he did return she spent the remainder of the day sitting before him and the glass wall. It wasn't like she had anything else to do anyway. You'd think these people would at least provide her with some source of entertainment. But then again, if she was to be their new lab rat why should they care if she was bored or not?

Most of their time was spent staring at one another, as if trying to memorize what the other looked like. Other times they drew pictures on the glass.

It was during these moments that Kagome allowed herself to forget where she was and focus her attention on the mysterious man before her. Why was he so peculiar looking? And what purpose did he have here? She knew her presence somehow related to him, and feared what the answer to that question might be.

She knew he had to be some kind of genetically engineered test subject. No one in the world had naturally golden eyes or silver hair. Unless they died their hair or wore contacts and Kagome was pretty sure that was not the case here.

She examined his clawed hand that now rested against the glass. InuYasha's hands were so much bigger than hers that they made her own look dwarfed when held against his. His talon like fingernails, something she knew should have caused her fear, only seemed to fascinate her even more.

When her attention did return to his face, she quickly blushed and looked away at the intense look he was giving her. His golden eyes were so expressive. Never before had she seen such a soulful gaze. It both unnerved her stirred something warm deep inside.

After her embarrassment receded she returned her eyes to his gaze, not the least bit surprised to see an arrogant smirk upon his face.

Kagome shook her head and rolled her eyes at him. She knew so little of InuYasha, and yet felt that this was just the sort of thing that he'd do.

* * *

><p>I would like to thank everyone for the awesome feedback I received, especially those who took the time to review. It really meant a lot. You guys are the best!<p>

I do plan to try to get a chapter out a week, but with how unexpected life can be, I can make no promises. Up to chapter six is pretty much already written, so for now that shouldn't be a problem.

Not sure how I feel about this chapter, but it was a necessary filler.

Please review! I love hearing from you!

Thank you,

LH


	3. Meeting

Project Puppy Love

Chapter 3: Meeting

Weeks had passed since Kagome's abduction. She still had no answers as to why she had been brought here and her captors had maintained the same schedule each day. She was brought three square meals, and every once in a while was able to leave her room for an hour our two.

On these occasions a man or a woman in a white lab coat would come to retrieve her and forcibly take her to a room similar to that of a doctors office. During these times the only talking that was permitted was for Kagome to answer all questions asked of her. This was something she learned early on, as anything she demanded answers to were ignored. Much to her chagrin.

Kagome realized that these visits, while sometimes blood was drawn or her vitals were checked, were mostly to make sure she maintained a healthy existence. Each day brought forth more questions, rather than the answers she sought.

InuYasha's life had taken a drastic change since Kagome's arrival. After his daily morning routine, he spent his days monitoring Kagome's every movement. He watched her eat, he watched her sleep nothing she did escaped his notice. She utterly fascinated him. While yes, he had seen a female before; this was the first time he was able to really watch one, to get to know one. None of the women here had appealed to him the way Kagome seemed to. Not only that, but they treated him like he was some disgusting creature. He didn't get that with Kagome.

During down times between meals and doctor visits, the pair spent hours before the glass wall getting to know one another the best way they could. It wasn't like they had much other things to do anyway.

InuYasha yearned to be on the other side of that glass. To be with the female that had now taken over all conscious thought.

He needed to know her scent, what her voice sounded like, _who_ she was. It drove him mad on some occasions knowing she was so close and yet so far out of his reach.

And then one night just as dusk began to set, InuYasha's world expanded even further. He was lying on his bed, thinking of none other than the woman in the room opposite his.

At first, he was startled, unsure of what exactly was happening. But that quickly changed to elation as he realized his most recent desire was about to come true. InuYasha watched with rapt attention, as the glass separating his and Kagome's room seemed to disappear into the ceiling. He didn't know how or why but he didn't care.

At that moment, only one thing mattered.

A scent, so foreign and yet one he felt he knew all his life reached his nose. He would learn later that is was a scent similar to that of lavender, but at the moment he couldn't care less what it was called. He followed the scent, taking slow and careful steps. The last thing he wanted to do was frighten Kagome, but at the same time he had to fight the urge to run to her.

When InuYasha reached the doorway he stopped. His eyes found her she sitting in her bed resting against the corner of her wall, trying her best to be as small as she could be.

She gasped when she saw him. "Inu-InuYasha?" Her voice was soft, as if unsure of herself.

InuYasha loved the way she said his name. She made it sound so beautiful.

"K'gome." His voice was gruff from lack of use.

Carefully, he entered the room, taking in his new surroundings and noticing her room was a lot smaller than his own.

Kagome's heart thundered in her chest. Sure, over the course of the past few weeks she had spent plenty of time sitting before the glass staring at the exotic creature, but that didn't knew she _knew_ him. She didn't think he would hurt her, but she couldn't be sure. There had to be some reason the walls and doors were reinforced with such strong metal, right? If she was going to be honest, she was slightly afraid of what might happen.

It was the unknown that scared her, not so much InuYasha.

As if able to sense her fear, the golden-eyed male moved no further into the room. His eyes never left her own, as if silently pleading with the young woman to not fear him-hat she had no reason to. He couldn't stand it if she feared him.

A stab of guilt pierced Kagome's heart at the sight of his ears plastered firmly against his head. She couldn't be sure, but she almost thought she heard a soft whine escape his lips.

At that, Kagome could not stifle a small giggle. He reminded her of a puppy who had been caught in the act of stealing his master's dinner. If she had any worry that he might hurt her, it was gone in that moment.

InuYasha's ears perked up at the sound of her laughter. The sound was magical and only drew him in even more. Now that he sensed no fear from her, he gathered the courage to make his way towards her again.

Kagome felt guilty for her unfair judgment of him and made her way towards him to make up for it. For InuYasha, being so close to her after so much time spent only able to look was agonizing. He couldn't stop himself any longer as he reached forward and grabbed her, pulling her flush against his chest.

She gasped, shocked by how quickly he moved but made no motion to push him away. Kagome found herself feeling far safer than she had been in a long time.

The moment she had laid eyes on him, Kagome knew he wasn't human-at least not completely. She had had a lot of time to think during her entrapment and had come to the conclusion that this was some kind of facility engineering super humans. InuYasha was proof of that.

But what she could not figure out was why she was here. Apart from being locked up and ignored, nothing harmful had been done to her. The food was top-notch, and great care was taken to ensure she remained healthy. It was obvious Kagome would be kept here for some time.

During that first week, Kagome held great fear that she'd become their newest test subject. The longer that didn't happen her fear began to dissipate; only to be replaced with more unanswered questions. Why the hell was she here?

Kagome was jolted back to the present when she felt InuYasha's nose graze the juncture of her neck. She brought her hands up to rest against his chest and leaned heavily against him, seeking comfort in his embrace. She inhaled, reveling in the scent that was distinctly male, distinctly InuYasha. All her stress that had been building seemed to dissolve into nothing.

InuYasha was already lost in Kagome's own scent. It was a fragrance he knew he'd never forget as long as he lived. He was more than elated at the intimacy Kagome was bestowing upon him. The few times he had been allowed to be around any of the females in white coats, they shied away from him as if he was some kind of plague.

But Kagome was different. He could sense that already. Whatever seemed to scare away the other females did not bother Kagome in the slightest.

His chest began to rumble as he let out a growl of contentment. Slightly startled, Kagome raised her head from his chest and looked into his eyes.

She smiled and InuYasha knew he'd lost his heart forever.

* * *

><p>"It seems you chose wisely." Kikyou said as she gazed at InuYasha and Kagome's interactions through the monitor. "He seems quite interested in the female."<p>

Naraku, her husband, nodded his head in agreement. "He better be! After all the work I went through to acquire her." He sat back in his chair, and rested his chin upon his hand. "Let alone find a female that wouldn't be frightened the moment she saw him."

"Regardless," Kikyou sighed. "Let's just hope your theory is correct. Or else this whole thing would have been a waste. If this works out, we may be able to kill two birds with one stone."

* * *

><p>The next morning when InuYasha awoke, he was no longer snuggled comfortably in Kagome's arms. Instead, he was in his own bed, in his own room, and the glass wall that had once united them was back in place.<p>

Damn it all!

He snarled in frustration and punched the nearest wall. In his anger he barely realized his fist had made a huge dent in the once flat surface.

Desperate to abate his frustration and at least know that Kagome was okay, he ran to the glass. He needed to at least see her, even if he could no longer touch her.

Kagome seemed momentarily startled by his sudden appearance, but wasted no further time in making her way to him. Worry lined her features as she took in his frazzled appearance.

She placed her hand upon the glass door just as she had done on numerous occasions before. This small gesture seemed to calm InuYasha.

Neither knew how or why they had been separated once again, but it frightened Kagome to know that such things could be done without her knowledge.

Now more than ever she became aware of just how little control she had over her life and that scared her.

* * *

><p>Sorry I took so long! It's approaching the end of the semester and I just have so much going on! That and over thanksgiving break I was more inclined to spend time with my family as opposed to anything else. It was far too short…<p>

I've also started working on a one-shot that may or may not get posted. We shall see.

I'll do my best to get the next chapter out ASAP! It's mostly complete, just needs some looking over. I know things have been progressing slowly but I promise they will be picking up soon! Just bear with me!

Please review!


	4. Puppy Love

Project Puppy Love

Chapter 4: Puppy Love

It was mid morning before Kikyou returned to work the following day. She made her way down the bland white hallways, nodding a brief greeting to each employee she past. After a few minutes she reached her destination.

As she entered the room she found one of her most trusted scientists in the monitor room, watching both the male and female subjects.

"Nothing much to report." He said, without turning his gaze away from the file in his hands. "They slept snuggled together. That's about it."

"Did you separate them?" Kikyou asked, already knowing the answer as she turned her attention to the individual screens that monitored both the male and female.

She watched Kagome's form sitting on her bed and then turned her attention to InuYasha, noticing he seemed more agitated than usual.

"Yes, early this morning." Hiro replied, and handed her the file.

"Good." She nodded before exiting the room. "It's still early on. We'll see how things progress." Kikyou turned to leave, and then as an after thought made one final request. "Bring me the female."

Hiro nodded, but Kikyou was already out the door.

* * *

><p>Kagome sat alone in her room. She had just finished breakfast and now sat on her bed, staring at the window to InuYasha's room. She knew he was there, could sense him watching her, but could not bring herself to go to him. She found herself disheartened to wake up this morning and find him gone. It also scared her tremendously that she had so little control over her situation.<p>

It made her wonder what else they could or had done without her knowledge.

Kagome had little more time that that to ponder such things before she was startled from her reverie.

A man dressed in scrubs had entered through the door and sauntered carefully over to her. Fear suddenly overtook Kagome as she pushed herself against the wall behind her. As if that could hide her from this unknown person.

The man was burly and not alone. Behind him a young nurse followed, obviously uncertain with herself and not daring to look in InuYasha's direction.

"What do you want?" Kagome spat. "Going to set me free?" She asked, knowing that was not the case.

"You wish. You'll be in here a long time, girl." The man gave her a haunting smirk. "Now, come with me," he said as he picked her up by the arm and none to gently pulled her to her feet. "Someone wishes to see you."

Kagome struggled against the man's grasp and shouted, "Let me go!"

The commotion caught InuYasha's attention. The last thing Kagome saw before she was pulled out of her room was an angry InuYasha. His face was pulled back into what looked like a snarl. Kagome was sure if she could hear him, she'd hear growls and snarls.

* * *

><p>As Kagome was being led down the hall, she continued to struggle against the man's firm grip on her arm.<p>

"Where are you taking me?" She demanded but he ignored her.

Kagome tried to grasp any and every thing they walked by in an attempt to hinder the man's efforts to drag her away. It didn't take long before she had irritated him.

"Listen, you little girl! See that woman?" he said pointing to the nurse that had been following them the whole way. "She's got a pretty little needle filed with a sedative." Kagome looked at the woman and gulped. "If you don't knock if off, I can't promise she won't use it on you."

Now that she had been effectively put in her place, the man smugly turned down another narrow hallway dragging a complacent Kagome with him.

Upon reaching their destination she was shoved into the room and forced to sit on a chair where both her arms and legs were strapped to it. If Kagome had any thoughts for escape they were gone now.

For several moments Kagome was left alone in the room. She refused to think of what they wanted with her, or what they planned to do to her. She had to keep her composure, not wanting to give them the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

Still she couldn't keep the fear at bay. This was the first time they had restrained her.

Finally, just when her emotions where getting the best of her the door opened again and a woman with dark hair entered.

"Hello, Kagome." She said, taking a seat in the chair opposite the younger female. "How are you?" The question was rhetorical. Kikyou could care less how the young girl was feeling.

"I've been better." Kagome said snidely. "What do you want from me?" She asked audaciously.

This was the first time she had come across this woman since her time here. Usually her encounters like this included men or woman in scrubs like the man that had brought her here. The way this lady carried herself gave Kagome the impression that she was someone of higher authority within the facility.

"Mm. That's for me to know and you not to find out until the time comes." Kikyou said offhandedly. She opened the file she held in her hand and began reading off its contents. "It seems you were such a great student Kagome. Straight A's. Captain of the archery team. My, my, you were headed to bigger and better things. Voted most likely to succeed in your high school graduating class. And the trend continues thus far in your college career. Your professors speak highly of you."

Kagome's heart began to thunder in her chest. How did this woman know such things?

"We've been following you for a long time, Kagome." The woman said, confirming Kagome's fears. "You are perfect for our purpose. Good physical condition. Strong willed. And your health records have come back nothing less than perfect."

Kikyou stood then, and went to the table behind her and against the wall. She opened a drawer and pulled out several utensils Kagome had only seen whenever she had needed to give blood.

"But, just to be sure, we'd like to check these things ourselves." Kagome gulped as the woman turned to her.

She could do nothing as the needle was inserted into her arm. She felt the momentary sting of pain as the needle went in and could only watched helplessly as the vial filled with her own crimson blood.

Once completed Kikyou handed off the young woman's blood to one of her employees who then left quickly after. Just how many samples of her blood did they really need?

"Now what?" Kagome inquired. "Am I going to become another test subject like I'm sure you've done to InuYasha?"

"No. We have something far different in store for you." Kikyou said cryptically.

Before Kagome could say anything more, Kikyou spun on her heal and left the room. The burly man that had brought her here then returned. Kagome hated the look he was giving her, as if he knew things she did not. And he probably did.

* * *

><p>Later that night, the moment the glass was gone InuYasha wasted no time in seeking Kagome out. She was the shining light in his dark world and he wanted to know everything about her.<p>

Immediately he could sense the fear rolling of her in waves. He had wanted to know what had happened to her earlier in the day, but at the same time wanted to be able to enjoy the short time they may have had together. Who knew when he'd wake up and find himself back in his own room?

Kagome reached for him, and he climbed into her small bed so that he was nestled against the wall. Kagome climbed into his lap, and burred her face against his chest. She found herself trusting him, and knowing that despite his odd appearance and how little she knew of him-she felt safe. Kagome suspected it might be because they were both in a similar situation. Although Kagome knew, thus far InuYasha had had it far worse than she.

"InuYasha?" Kagome whispered. "What kind's of things do they do to you here?"

InuYasha sighed and shrugged. It wasn't often he was able to engage in conversation and he wasn't sure he had to words to answer her question. He wasn't stupid, far from it. It was just speaking tended to get him in trouble, and the things usually needed of him required brute strength, not speech.

He never knew the reason behind the tasks he was forced to do, he just did them without question so the could return to this room in peace and not have to deal with their nagging and prodding.

"Physical stuff, mostly." He said simply.

"Do you remember how you got here?" She asked with genuine curiosity.

He shook his head. "Are you okay?" InuYasha inquired, needing to change the subject. He didn't want to talk about such things right now.

"Yeah." Kagome mumbled in response.

A pregnant pause reigned over the pair before InuYasha could bear it no longer and asked a question that had been bothering him for some time.

"Kagome," He began, unsure of how to word his question. "Why weren't you afraid of me when we first met? Most of the people here keep a safe distance. And I know they think I'm stupid." He added angrily.

"I don' t really know." She said truthfully. "To be honest, I somehow knew I could trust you. It could have had something to do with the fact that I felt like our situations are similar. And while I don' know your fully story, I don't think you'd want to be in this place if you had a choice."

InuYasha nodded his head in agreement.

"And, I don't know. You are unusual looking compared to other people I've seen, I won't deny that…. But the way you looked at me…" Her vision clouded over as she recalled the memory. "Your eyes held something I couldn't understand and yet they made me feel safe. I just knew I had nothing to fear."

She turned then, just in time for his lips to come crashing down upon hers. InuYasha didn't know what higher power brought Kagome to him, but he was more than grateful for her.

Kagome allowed her body to turn and mold against his. She put up no fight as InuYasha took control and began to dominate the kiss. His hands found their way to her waist, pulling her flush against him. Kagome realized that for the first time since she had been brought here, that there was no other place she'd rather be than in InuYasha's arms.

* * *

><p>This won't happen often, but I felt bad because I took longer than planned to update last time and because I might take a bit to update over the next couple weeks as I'm stressed and things are about to get busy for me. Since I found time to finish this chapter, I thought why not share it with you guys.<p>

Please review!


	5. Release

Project Puppy Love

Chapter 5: Release

Naraku trailed lazy kisses up his wife's long neck. Kikyou relished in the attention her lover was giving her and arched into his touch. They had been alone for a while in the control room, monitoring the pair, and as nothing interesting was going on at the moment decided to engage in other more enjoyable activities.

"Naraku…" Kikyou gasped. "I need to go. I need to make sure the female's meals are prepared correctly…"

Her husband grunted in response and continued with his attentions on her neck. "Let the others handle it. We pay them enough."

Kikyou leaned in for a kiss and smirked against his lips. "True. But I don't trust them not to mess it up. They can be exceptionally dimwitted sometimes."

"True." He agreed and grudgingly released her. "But hurry back! I expect to finish where we left off."

Kikyou smirked as she walked by ran and her finger along the inner band of her husband's pants.

"I'll be back soon." She promised.

* * *

><p>A few more weeks had gone by and little had changed. The days now seemed blurred together. Kagome hadn't seen much of anyone, let alone that rude woman for some time. Not that she wanted to, she was kind of freaky.<p>

Food was brought to her three times a day, and as before no communication was exchanged. Her days seemed to blur together and Kagome longed to spend more than just nights snuggling with InuYasha.

She knew he was some kind of genetic mutation created by these people, but it began to bother her not knowing the role she was to play in this whole mess. They had gotten closer over the last few weeks. They hadn't progressed beyond a few stolen kisses and minor groping, which was fine by Kagome since he was such a great kisser. She had confided a lot to him, about her life and her family.

He seemed interested in knowing everything about her and even more so in the world outside these walls.

Kagome knew her family had to be worried about her and looking for her. She wondered if she would ever see them again. It had already been a couple months since her kidnapping and with no connection to the world outside, she had no clue if they even had any idea of here whereabouts.

Before her unexpected abduction, Kagome had just started her second year of college. Already the months she had spent here had set her back so far. All of this began to lull her into some kind of minor depression. When she wasn't spending time with InuYasha, her thoughts wandered. What was she going to do when she got out of here? And how would she be able to fix the damage to her life, as well as her academic career?

Yes, she had grown closer to InuYasha but the worry she held over things that were beyond her control began to grate on her nerves.

Most of her time now was spent sitting upon her bed, waiting for the wall to raise and release InuYasha into her were the only times she was able to forget about these fears and just enjoy the short time they would have together.

Now, though, the most hated part of her day was waking to find him gone. Kagome knew she was attracted to him, and began to wonder if that had something to do with why she had been brought here.

It was beyond obvious that InuYasha seemed to have some sort of affection for her and Kagome did nothing to discourage it.

He was beautiful, exotic looking. Never before had she seen anyone like him. And he was definitely a strong male. She blushed at the thought. Nights spent snuggled in his arms, she couldn't help but notice his bulging muscles. Those were the rare moments where she felt the most safe and secure. He was nothing like the boys at her university, a fact that she loved.

Not to mention, she recalled, it had been sometime since she had been intimate with a man. She'd be lying if she said she hadn't thought about it before. It was just... she wasn't blind to the camera's watching her. They monitored her every move. And given the situation she wasn't particularly fond of the idea. Voyeurism was not high on her list of things to do.

It was still several hours before InuYasha was due to be allowed to enter her space, when Kagome heard the familiar sound of the glass wall sliding open. Momentarily, she thought it odd he was allowed in so soon but refused to dwell on it. Instead, she'd relish in this gift given to her.

She raced to embrace him, more than eager to be in his arms. InuYasha did nothing to hide the smile on his face.

"Missed you." He said, burring his nose in her hair. He pulled her flush against him, molding her petite body to his. The action forced her onto her toes and she wrapped her arms around his neck for support.

Kagome gasped at the contact, and unable to hide the way it made her feel. She was excited, and unable to stop her thoughts from wandering to what it would be like to feel his bare skin against hers.

"You just saw me last night." She reminded him gently.

InuYasha inhaled deeply, enjoying the change in her scent. His body acted instinctually, and he couldn't stop himself from pressing her more forcefully against him. His hands moved to her hips, and he looked deep into her baby blue eyes.

"InuYasha…" God, he loved the way his name sounded on her lips.

She felt his hardness pressed against her center and was unable to stop the rolling of her hips against his. Kagome trailed her hands down his chest then and grasped his forelocks forcing him towards her until their lips met.

InuYasha growled his appreciation. The pleasure she was giving him sent waves of heat throughout his body. He picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist as he led her to her bed. Not once did either break their lip lock.

Kagome continued her torturous grinding against him, unbearably frustrated at the clothing that separated them.

InuYasha fell backwards onto the small bed with Kagome in his lap. He made quick on his removal of her top, eager for that skin on skin contact. She was bringing forth sensations he had never experienced before and he was eager for more.

Before long his shirt was gone too, tossed aside to some far corner of the room. Kagome's bra met the same fate, not that Kagome minded in her lust-induced state. She gasped when she felt her lover's tongue dart in-between her cleavage, licking and nipping a torturous route up her neck.

Maddeningly she pushed herself against him, silently begging for more. And he was more than happy to oblige.

He swiftly switched their positions, so that he was now on top. Mere seconds later, InuYasha had removed her pants, as Kagome also did the same to him.

"Is this okay?" He asked breathlessly. He didn't want to force her into anything. And for some reason, he needed the assurance that she wanted him just as much as he wanted her.

"More than okay." She barely managed to gasp in response. At the moment, nothing in this world mattered.

That was all the encouragement he needed. Her panties then met a similar fate as the rest of the articles of clothing before he settled himself comfortably against her. Not once did he stop the kisses and love bites he placed upon her neck and breasts. His hand trailed down her leg, and hitched it around his hip.

The action opened her up to him and Kagome bucked her hips up to meet his. He entered her then, and both gasped at the ripples of pleasure it evoked.

What little control either of them had, snapped. Their sweat began to mingle as Kagome mewled with each of InuYasha's frenzied thrusts. She rolled her hips to meet his, and wrapped her legs around waist, opening herself up to him further.

Kagome dragged her hands down his back, her fingernails leaving red welts along the way. She could feel her release building with each passing thrust.

InuYasha's clawed hands dug into the mattress as he sought his own release. He plunged harder into the female, reveling in the feeling of her muscles contracting around his.

"K'gome." InuYasha grunted as the waves of Kagome's own release set off his own.

Kagome felt her eyes roll back into her head as she road down her high. It was simply the best thing she had ever felt.

InuYasha collapsed on top of her, careful not to crush her with the full wait of his body. He rested his head against her breasts, as he regained his breath and his heart returned to his normal pace.

Kagome ran her fingers over his dog-like ears, utterly spent, and teetering on the brink of sleep.

A moment passed before InuYasha withdrew himself from her, and positioned himself so that his back was against the wall and Kagome was spooned against him. Belatedly, he pulled the thin blankets over their bodies to persevere mostly Kagome's modesty from the cameras he knew had just witnessed everything.

Frankly, he didn't care. The cameras had been there all his life and he didn't think twice about them. But he knew they bothered Kagome and he didn't want her to be upset.

* * *

><p>One of the female scientists on the team, whose job that night had been to monitor the pair, found herself unable to remove her eyes from the screen. What she wouldn't give to trade places with that woman right now. He may be a beast, but his body was godly.<p>

By the time the pair had finished, she too, found herself breathless. She picked up the files that had been lying on the table in front of her and began to fan her person. The action did nothing to cool her down. The woman took a deep breath before reaching for the phone to dial her bosses at home.

"Hello?" A male voice answered—Dr Naraku. "This better be good." He hated to be bothered after hours.

"Oh, it's good, alright." The woman chuckled breathlessly.

* * *

><p>Sometimes I feel like this story has a life of its own. I wanted things to progress a bit slower than this, but they didn't. I feel this may be too fast. I don't know. Anyway. Due to my excessive stressing, I managed to get ahead in my studying and found time to edit this. Or maybe I just needed a distraction. Plus, I missed hearing from you guys. You're the best and I really look forward to feedback!<p>

I have four exams next week, one of them being Japanese. For part of it I have to act out a dialogue with my professor. I'm beyond nervous. Wish me luck! I'm gonna need it!

So um, please review!


	6. Genetically Engineered Monster

Project Puppy Love

Chapter 6: Genetically Engineered Monster

The next morning found Kagome slowly returning to the waking world. She couldn't remember the last time she had fallen into such a deep and restful sleep. It seemed it had been ages. A soft rumble from behind encouraged her to wake even further.

The young woman couldn't hold back the smirk that played across her lips as she stretched her sleeping muscles, pressing her body firmly against the one spooned against hers. The gasp and growl she heard in response only deepened the grin spread across her face.

Kagome was pleasantly surprised to find herself still wrapped protectively in InuYasha's embrace. She released a sign laced with contentment and rolled so that she was now facing him and able to look into his golden eyes.

InuYasha had been awake for several hours but was content to lie with her until she too, awoke. He didn't know how or why he was given such a gift, but knew better than to waste it. Besides, she looked so innocent and worry free when she slept and he couldn't bear to wake her.

"Good morning." He said, brushing his nose against hers.

"Good morning, indeed. You're still here." She leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on his lips before snuggling against his bare chest. "How did you sleep?"

Instead of answering he busied his nose in her neck all the while leaving playful nips and kisses. Her scent alone set his blood on fire.

Kagome reveled in the attention as her mind relieved memories of their actions the previous night.

InuYasha stilled then and inhaled deeply enjoying the scent that was now emanating from the woman he considered to be his.

"What are you thinking about?" He whispered huskily in her ear.

Kagome's breath hitched in her throat as his warm breath sent shivers of pleasure down her spine. In answer to his question she hooked her leg around his waist and proceeded to grind her heat against his.

InuYasha rumbled appreciatively, pulling her flush against him and resting his calloused hands against her lower back.

Neither knew how much time they had, and didn't want to waste it. Besides, memories from last night were still fresh on their minds. Though Kagome was aware that they weren't exactly alone... The thought was fleeting and gone with the torturous pleasure InuYasha expertly teased her body with.

InuYasha needed no further encouragement and roughly claimed her lips with his own—mindful of his canine like fangs. She was so delicate he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he ever hurt her.

InuYasha pushed her onto her back and entered her swiftly, embedding himself deep within her core. His thrusts were slow and tender, as if he wished to draw out this encounter and make it last. But Kagome would have none of that.

She bucked against him, biting her lover's lip in frustration at the agonizingly slow thrusts of his hips.

"Faster…" She gasped into his ear, darting her tongue out to lick its outer edge.

InuYasha grunted in response, and slammed himself into her with such force that Kagome arched her back at the pleasure running through her body. Well, if she wanted it rough, who was he to deny her?

"Yes. Baby, yes." She gasped, encouraging him further. "Like that..."

Her arms found their way around his neck and down his back, trying to force him tighter against her. She kissed him roughly, pushing her tongue into his mouth in a battle for dominance she would lose.

InuYasha growled against her lips and Kagome relished in the ripples of pleasure it sent through her small frame.

Her hips rolled up frantically to meet his. He was so good at finding the sweet spot inside of her and she was so close. She wanted that release, wanted to scream his name in ecstasy.

"InuYasha…"

"Come for me, Wench." InuYasha demanded delighting in the pleasure of her sweat soaked body moving against his.

InuYasha would be lying if it he said he didn't enjoy his little female writhing beneath him. She trailed kisses and light nips along his shoulders and neck and he rewarded her with nips and licks if his own.

Kagome was almost to the brink of release when InuYasha's movements suddenly halted. Her eyes-which she didn't even realize she had closed, snapped open.

"Wha…?" Her gaze followed InuYasha's to find out what had distracted him. His amber orbs were narrowed at an unwanted interruption.

Sometime during their intercourse the door had slid open and a man had stepped inside. There he now stood, frozen in both fear and shock at the scene before him. It was obviously not what he was expecting.

InuYasha had no qualms about making it known just how it felt about the man's interruption and began to growl at the intruder's lingering presence in a way that both stunned and excited Kagome.

She scrambled to separate herself from InuYasha, but he would have none of it. Her movements seemed to remind him of just what he had been distracted from. A clawed hand on her hip stayed her attempts of escape and she received a nip on her neck in reprimand.

A quick jerk of his hips forced Kagome to take into account just how intimately they were joined. She tried to bite back the mewl of pleasure that threatened to leave her and failed. All she wanted to do was hide as she **r**ested her head against InuYasha neck. She clung to him in an effort to screen herself from their unexpected guest.

InuYasha did his best to conceal her body from the intruder's view as he fought the rage that attempted to consume him. He had pressed himself against her in a way that molded his body tightly against hers and screamed possessiveness. Kagome could feel every ripple and movement of his muscles.

As InuYasha turned his attention back to the third-party in the room, he had a glint in his eyes that Kagome had never seen before. She could sense how agitated he was beginning to become and wondered what would happen if the man didn't leave soon.

InuYasha growled a deep menacing growl-a warning to get lost. It was one Kagome had yet to ever hear from her newly discovered lover. She felt it tumble from his body to hers and it sent tremors down her spine.

It would be several more seconds before the idiot male got the hint and finally bolted from the room in the exact way he had entered it. His absence seemed to appease InuYasha for the moment, but he was in no way calmed down from the ordeal. The interruption seemed to set off something primal, and animalistic in him and when he finally returned his attentions to her body they were with frantic thrusts and hurried movements.

Kagome found herself unable to form coherent thought as her orgasm built up once again. She was too far-gone to care about anything else—though the intruder's appearance still lingered in the distance haze that was her mind. What was it about InuYasha that caused her to lose all forms of coherent thought?

Kagome barely registered the harshness of his thrusts, as they were pleasurably torturous.

It was if InuYasha needed to prove something to this male he had viewed as an unwanted interloper. To prove desperately that the squirming female beneath him belonged to no one else but himself. It didn't matter he was there no longer, not to InuYasha.

His eyes never left hers as Inuyasha redoubled his efforts to please Kagome. The clenching of her muscles around him alerted him to her imminent release and he delivered several powerful thrusts as they round out their orgasms together.

Kagome kissed him tenderly, and cupped the side of his face.

She was still gasping for breath when she asked, "What just happened?" Kagome was embarrassed at being caught in the act, but then remembered the camera also in the corner of the room. Who knew how many people were watching them at this moment, let alone during their actions last night.

Her eyes burst open and she blushed at the realization. All she wanted to do was hide and buried her face in InuYasha's chest. Kagome certainly had _nothing to hide_ now; it had all been put on display over the course of the last few hours. How humiliating.

InuYasha shrugged as he rolled off her and pulled her against him. It was apparent that nothing seemed to faze him.

Kagome frowned but remained silent as she indulged in a few minutes of snuggling. She had just witnessed a primal side of InuYasha she was unaware had existed and wasn't quite yet sure how she felt about it.

* * *

><p>"You idiot!" Naraku raged at one of his employees. In his anger he shoved the man against the wall and towered over him.<p>

"He could have killed you! What possessed you to go in there before checking to see if it was safe first?" He snapped.

Really, he could care less for this man's life. It was just that he didn't want to deal with the mess of having to explain away his death to the authorities.

"I-I don't know what I was t-thinking. I'm s-sorry s-sir!" The man cowered under his superior's unwavering gaze.

It was obvious he was still shaken from the encounter. InuYasha could have torn him to shreds if he had wanted to. Frankly, this small-brained monkey of a man was lucky to be alive.

Someone was in trouble for not doing his or her job. The mutt should have been removed form the female long ago.

"Get out of my sight." Naraku dismissed before turning to his wife.

They ignored the man's quick exit as he stumbled out the door.

"It seems other than that almost mishap, everything else is going well." Kikyou stated matter of factually.

Naraku nodded in agreement, still fuming from the idiocy of his employee. If they weren't so hard to come by, he might have fired the incompetent cretin on the spot.

Both turned to gaze at the monitors. "Now what?" Kikyou asked.

"Have someone bring me the female." He said. "And this time make sure they are better prepared. Then we will retrieve the mutt and run the usual tests."

Kikyou nodded and exited the room to make sure her husband's requests were met-this time with no stupid mistakes.

* * *

><p>Neither Kagome, nor InuYasha were surprised with the return of the man who had previously interrupted them. Nor were they surprised to see he wasn't alone.<p>

Kagome didn't recognize any of the men and women in scrubs before them, but it seemed InuYasha did. He growled threateningly, and shoved Kagome behind him.

"Now, now InuYasha. We aren't going to hurt her." The man said, brave now that he had the support of several of his fellow co-workers. Kagome could see the tranquilizer guns the men held as well as the few syringes in the women's hands.

InuYasha's snarls only intensified as the man took a step forward.

"Mutt, we can do this the easy way or we can do this the hard way. One way or another the lady is coming with us. It's only going to be harder on you if we have to sedate you to get to her." He said, motioning to the men behind him.

"InuYasha, It's okay. I'll be fine. Let me just go with them." Kagome whispered as she clung to his red shirt.

She had peeked out from behind him and could tell things didn't look good.

InuYasha glowered and only hid her behind him even further.

"No one will touch you if I can help it." He snapped. His voice sounded deep and gravelly.

InuYasha lunged; claws ready to draw blood when the man he saw as a threat took another step towards himself and Kagome.

And that's when it happened. Several shots were heard at once as the men pulled the triggers on the dart guns. Kagome screamed, fearing for her love's safety. Three of the five darts hit their target, two in each of his arms and one in his neck.

Valiantly, InuYasha tried to fight off the sleep that he felt overtaking him but to no avail.

"Kagome..." He whispered as he slumped against her. His last conscious thought before his mind succumbed to the darkness was how horribly he had failed her.

"No. It's okay." Kagome said, a sad smile on her face. She was unable to support his weight and did her best to carefully lower him to the floor. She stroked his cheek as his eyes fell closed.

"How touching." The man said sarcastically. "Now get over here." Kagome was yanked to her feet and dragged away from InuYasha and out the door.

As she let herself be led away she watched helplessly as the other men carried InuYasha in the opposite direction.

The last thing she heard before she was forced to turn the corner and therefore lose sight of InuYasha, was the voice of one of the females muttering, "I guess they weren't kidding when they warned us that he might become more aggressive."

* * *

><p>When InuYasha finally did open his eyes many hours later, he realized a few things at once.<p>

The first, he was no longer in his or Kagome's room. He was familiar with his new environment, as he had spent many hours forced to endure both agility and endurance testing. But this was not where he wanted to be.

And the second, Kagome's scent was nowhere to be found. Not being able to see or scent her was driving him nuts. He had no idea how long it had been since they had been separated or if she was okay or not.

"Okay, little _doggie_." A condescending voice he recognized all to well boomed from a speaker overhead, "the sooner you do as we say the sooner you can get back to your little female."

InuYasha glared at the two-way mirror he knew the person or persons sat behind. Unlike when he was years younger, they did not enter the room with him. Apparently it was a safety hazard. Instead, they took to yelling at him from a safer distance.

What he wouldn't give to have the chance to get his claws on even just one of these people…

He growled in frustration, knowing he had no other option other than to do what was expected of him.

* * *

><p>In a far corner of the facility, Kagome had been left alone in an unfamiliar room for over an hour. The only consolation this time was she wasn't strapped to a chair. Unfortunately, she had no idea what the hell was going on or where they had taken InuYasha.<p>

Finally, her agonizing wait came to an end when the door opened and a dark-haired and red-eyed man entered. She did not recognize him but the look he gave her sent shivers of discomfort down her spine.

"Hello there, Kagome." The way her name sounded in his velvety voice made her cringe. "Been enjoying yourself lately?"

He grinned mockingly.

Kagome's face flushed crimson, immediately aware of what he was referring to. "I'm sure you already know the answer to that question." She responded, refusing to look him into the eyes.

"You're right. I do." He eyed her in a way that made her feel uncomfortable. "Anything I should know about? Any aches or pains? Bruises? The beast didn't hurt you, did he? We must make sure our investments aren't harmed."

"He is not a beast!" Kagome thundered, her hands clutched the armrests of her chair in an effort to prevent herself from doing something she might later regret.

Naraku chuckled darkly. "You're right. Beast is too gentle a term. He's a genetically engineered monster."

Kagome did her best to glare at the man she knew was enjoying playing with her. She hated him even more than the woman.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked in an effort to direct the conversation elsewhere.

She had decided on a new course of action while she had been left alone. She would gather as much information about the people here as she could so that when she did get out of here, (and she would get out of here) she could make sure they got what they deserved. This man looked arrogant enough that she might be able to get a bit more information out of him than the other people she encountered.

"I, my pretty lady, am Naraku. You should do well to remember it. My wife and I control your fate here. And if you're good you might find your stay here a bit more inviting."

That said he winked and left, leaving Kagome feeling more bewildered than she ever had before.

"That guy sure has some problems." She mumbled. She got the impression his only reason for coming to see her was for his own twisted amusement.

* * *

><p>Kagome was finally able to return to her room after her captors performed some minor physical tests upon her and checked her over for any signs of harm. Just like any other day, it seemed as if they were only trying to make sure she was still healthy and nothing more. Probably to make sure InuYasha hadn't hurt her, like he ever would. Though, her encounter with that Naraku guy brought on more confusion than she thought possible.<p>

She was shoved into her room and her mood only worsened when she realized InuYasha was had been returned to his own space. He was as close as he possibly could be to the glass, and it was obvious to Kagome that he was looking over her as best as he could, searching for obvious signs of harm.

"I'm okay." She said, knowing he couldn't hear her but would at least be able to read her lips.

InuYasha nodded his head to show he understood but the worry did not leave his eyes. Kagome now stood before him and rested her head against the glass. After such a long day she just wanted nothing more than to cuddle, but it would be a few hours before she'd even be able to do that.

A tapping upon the glass caused her to look up. InuYasha smirked and winked at her as if sensing the direction her thoughts had gone.

He made a show of looking her up and down and licking his lips seductively. Kagome blushed deeply and looked away, unable to hide the small smile that graced her lips.

"You're such a dog." She muttered, not really caring if her understood what she said or not.

At least she'd have InuYasha to entertain her through the night to help her forget this disgusting day.

* * *

><p>Yeah, I don't know guys… but hey! This is my longest chapter yet. Hope you enjoyed it! It went through many revisions, which is partly why it took so long to get out. I just wasn't satisfied with it. Not sure if I am even now.<p>

Finals are done, and I have a month of freedom so updates should be more regular for a little while.

On a random note, I have the hardest time coming up with names for my chapters. Am I alone in this? This one took forever. I prefer titles that can be found in the chapter or at least have something to do with its content.

Also, I just thought I'd let you all know how much of a 'creeper' I am. If you have reviewed, added this story to your alerts/favorites or done anything with this story I've probably creeped on your page. I love to read, and if I'm not already reading your own writings, I'm creeping through your favorites to try and find any hidden treasures I have yet to discover. None of you are safe! Bwahahahaha! Plus, I want to know who my readers are!

Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone!

I love hearing from you! Please Review!


	7. Who's Afraid of The Big Bad Wolf?

Project Puppy Love

Chapter Seven: Who's Afraid of The Big Bad Wolf?

A week had passed when Kikyou and Naraku arrived to work bright and early as they did every day. So far, things with InuYasha and Kagome were progressing just as they had hoped.

InuYasha had taken to Kagome just as it was expected he would and it wouldn't be long before their plans came to fruition.

Aside from that almost minor mishap last week, things since then were looking up. The moron responsible for failing in his duties had been properly reprimanded and understood the consequences should he fail to follow orders again. Let's just say, it was unlikely he'd be so careless in the future.

It was early enough that Kagome and InuYasha had yet to be separated, but that was the first thing on Kikyou's agenda for the day. Kagome needed to be looked at and InuYasha needed to be sent off for his daily work out. They couldn't have him getting lazy and out of shape. That wouldn't do at all.

He was, after all, their most successful super human of his kind. There had been two before him, and while successful, both had ended in tragedy. Kikyou clucked her tongue at the memory. The situation would be so much better if things had turned out differently. Still, it wouldn't do to dwell on the past.

Although InuYasha was the most odd-looking of all their test subjects, he had been their most valuable thus far-even if his origins were slightly different from the two that had come before him.

Kikyou would be damned if anything went wrong this time around. She would do anything in her power to make sure everything turned out just as it was supposed to. Failure was just not an option.

Sure, what she and her husband were doing was illegal, but that obviously hadn't stopped them before. Besides, once the government was able to see how successful they were, they'd be _thanking_ them for their efforts. Just thinking of all the scientific advancements that would be made once this project came to light made Kikyou's heart flutter excitedly.

She was so close to having everything she'd always dreamed that it was almost tangible.

Kikyou continued her travels through the facility and made the order to separate the slumbering duo, and then have Kagome brought to her. She made sure this time to assert just how important it was that no mistakes were to be made.

Past experiences told her that InuYasha's inhuman instincts would make him unpredictably aggressive. It really shouldn't come as a shock. He wasn't completely human anyways.

Like those before him, he had proven just how unpredictable he really was on many different occasions. Last week being the closest to a casualty they had come to in many years.

This was why the pair had to be separated before anyone went to retrieve the female. For all intensive purposes, (at least in InuYasha's eyes) she had become mate and as a good mate he'd protect her with his life. For both his safety and theirs, he had to be removed from her before any action took place. Failure to do so very well could end in severed limbs or even death.

Such things were deeply rooted in InuYasha's subconscious and instinctual. Kikyou believed InuYasha most likely wasn't even aware of his behavior himself.

After that close encounter last week, it had been decided that a meeting needed to be held to reiterate the danger InuYasha now posed.

If InuYasha thought harm was coming to his female he may go berserk and that would complicate things. This was something both she and Naraku wanted to avoid. Last week had been a close call, and was not something anyone working here wanted to replicate. While startling, it had become somewhat of a blessing in disguise. Those working on the project were not more strongly aware of just how careful they needed to be. Most were even scared.

Kikyou smirked at the thought. If that was what it took for those she paid to be here to be more careful and alert in their work, then perhaps it wasn't such a bad thing.

Not to mention, if everything went according to plan he may even get more aggressive than he already was. During this time, everyone would have to be far more alert and careful than they already were.

Kikyou just hoped those she paid to be here realized that.

* * *

><p>As Kikyou made her way down the away from the room Kagome had been contained in, she took the time to look over InuYasha's file.<p>

Just as they had hoped his endurance and strength had grown since both the introduction of the female. And even more so now that they had moved on to intercourse. This was just to be expected. The stronger his bond to her, the more of a reason he'd need to protect her.

And even more of a reason she and her employee's needed to be on their guard when around him. Until the time where he could be molded into a more obedient super human, carelessness was not an option.

Of course, now that they had Kagome, she might prove useful leverage.

Kikyou smirked at her pure genius.

Kikyou had already given the order to have Kagome returned to her room but now she had another idea.

She and Naraku had hoped giving InuYasha a female would most likely trigger an increase in his physical abilities. They based this idea on the fact that previous studies on other test subjects this had proven to be true.

And it had worked. But now they needed to know just how far InuYasha had come and possibly tap into that strength that had yet to be discovered.

Sure, he was already stronger, but Kikyou wanted more. She wanted to break InuYasha and see just how far he could be pushed.

Smirking, she entered one of the main rooms where various test and experiments were being performed. Incase this failed or something ever happened to InuYasha, they needed a backup. The only problem with that was the woman who had been most successful in creating InuYasha and others like him was no longer with the company and hadn't been for many years.

Kikyou scowled at the memory. Stupid woman. She had almost ruined everything! If this project failed it would be all _her_ fault.

Unbeknownst to Kikyou the second she entered the room all work stopped. All eyes of those she ordered around had been staring at her for some time when she finally came back to the real world.

"Boss?" A female subordinate asked to gain her attention. "Is there something you need?"

"We are going to play a little game with InuYasha. A test of sorts." She said deviously. "We need the female to be taken to the training room. Another one of you needs to pull Kouga. And the last needs to get InuYasha. He needs to be properly restrained until you are told otherwise. If you have to sedate him to get him to cooperate, do so lightly. I don't want him sleeping for hours. Understood?"

Several heads nodded.

"Good. I'll have more orders for you soon." Kikyou made to turn and leave but then stopped. "And if we have any mishaps like last week, you'll lose more than your jobs." She threatened before she disappeared out the door.

* * *

><p>When they came to get her for the second time that day, this was not what Kagome had expected to happen.<p>

She'd assumed her captors had forgotten something and just needed to check her out quickly and then she'd be returned to her room for the rest of the day.

Nope. That was not to be the case at all. In fact, out of all the possible things she had expected to be subjected to, this was most certainly not anything she had even remotely expected.

For the first time since she was initially forced into her captivity, Kagome actually feared for her life.

Not long ago, she had been taken rather forcefully from her cell and then thrown into one of the biggest rooms she had seen since her arrival. It looked massive and made Kagome question just how big this place was. The ceilings were very high and very well lighted. The floor reminded her of that of a track often used for running. There were various other pieces of equipment lining the walls but Kagome had little time to focus on that.

Across the biggest wall was a huge rectangular window Kagome assumed to be a two-way mirror. Most likely, she guessed, where her captors were sitting watching her. Perhaps, she thought darkly, they were enjoying her discomfort.

But that wasn't her biggest concern right now.

No, her biggest concern happened to be towards the massive snarling wolf in the center of the room. He was the by far the largest creature she had ever laid eyes on and Kagome was sure, if she lived through this she'd never see one so enormous every again. His fur was dark and mangy and his eyes may have looked a beautiful shade of blue where the situation different. He was drooling excessively and looking at her like he was ready to rip her to shreds at any moment.

At the moment, the only thing keeping him from doing just that was the metal collar around his neck. That collar was then attached to a chain bolted into one of the far walls. The wolf was pulling against his bindings desperately trying to break free. Kagome knew, once they let him go, she wouldn't stand a chance.

Tears began to well in her eyes at her own stupidity. How could she have let this happen? If she had only taken a cab home that day then maybe she'd be home safe right now with her family, instead of fearing for her life right now.

But then she'd have never have met InuYasha. And for some reason, despite all the crazy shit that had been happening, she couldn't bring herself to regret that.

Twenty more minutes had gone by and Kagome's fear had almost reached the breaking point. It didn't help that her own hands were bound behind her back in some kind of sci-fi like handcuffs, also shackled to the wall opposite to that of the snarling wolf. She had never seen such a device before and despite her efforts was unable to break free.

Maybe she wouldn't be as afraid if she had better range of motion, but due to the sadistic nature of those around here, that was not the case. Her life was not and had not been in her control for quite a while.

Forgetting about that for the moment, what really bothered Kagome more than anything else was not knowing where InuYasha was. His presence alone would be enough to relax her, despite the severity of the situation.

Just when things got too much to bear, InuYasha was lead into the room. Her heart stirred at the sight of him and for a moment she thought all would be well. Their eyes locked immediately.

Kagome's relief was short-lived when she noticed that he, too, was handcuffed. Any hope she had for safety vanished as quickly as it had come.

The interruption only momentarily distracted the wolf from his initial target. He sent barely a glance toward InuYasha before returning his attention back to Kagome.

InuYasha's appearance seemed to be the missing piece to the puzzle. It was with his introduction that Kagome's ears registered a voice she recognized as Naraku, booming throughout the enclosure. She tried to establish its location but to no avail. Instead, she focused her attention on the two-way mirror behind her.

"Now that you are all here, the real party can begin!" He was far too amused for both Kagome and InuYasha's liking.

InuYasha upon seeing the situation Kagome was in had begun struggling with his bindings and growled threateningly. His irritation only continued to escalate the longer things progressed.

The look of pure fear Kagome sent him only fueled his struggles further. She was begging him for help and he would do anything in his power to save her.

"As you can see, we decided to play a little game. We thought you might enjoy it as well! You know, just a little fun!" Kagome could almost imagine the smirk on the evil man's face. "Kouga here hasn't really had much to eat over the last few days and he is awfully _hungry_."

Kagome momentarily eyed the wolf a few feet from her. The drool dribbling from his snout had now begun to pool at his feet. She gulped.

"Isn't he just marvelous? Kouga is another one of our projects. Not quite the turnout we had hoped but he will serve his purpose." Naraku chortled gleefully. "Anyway. He hasn't had much to eat lately and unfortunately for you, Kagome, you seem to be just the perfect morsel to fill his empty stomach."

InuYasha's snarls increased now, and he worked even harder to free himself.

Naraku cackled all knowingly. "You won't free yourself, InuYasha. We specially made those cuffs just for you!" Ignoring the growls now sent towards him, Naraku continued on. "Soon we shall set you all free. If you can save Kagome's life, InuYasha, she will live. If not, she dies."

Kagome had already begun to weigh her options, realizing a while ago just what was going on. InuYasha was too far away from her to reach her in time, and Kouga was too close. There was no way she was going to make it out of this alive.

Agility was not Kagome's strong suit and she knew she'd never be able to out run the beast they had named Kouga. Though now resigned to her fate, the young woman would not go down without a fight. If Kouga wanted to eat her, he could have her, but she most certainly wasn't going to make things easy for him.

Kagome barely registered anything else Naraku may have said. There was a deafening click and suddenly Kagome was free. She wasted no time and took off, trying to put as much distance between her and Kouga. She could hear the creature right behind her and knew in seconds he would be upon her.

Kouga howled euphorically, a sound that made Kagome want to crawl into a hole and hide. She screamed as she tripped, and waited for the end.

But it never came. Kagome heard the yelp of the wolf and a sickening thud before she turned around and found InuYasha standing in front of her.

"InuYasha…" How he had reached her so quickly would be something Kagome would never understand. His back was too her. The only indication that he had heard her was the one ear that had turned to face her.

Kouga now rested on his side, several feet away from both her and InuYasha. He was only down for a few seconds before he was on his feet again and snarling and barreling towards them.

This time his anger seemed to be towards InuYasha, not pleased he had been interrupted from his meal.

InuYasha crouched then, and charged. The wolf was down again before making even a few paces.

The look in InuYasha's eyes was one Kagome had never seen before and one she would never forget. Pure rage. She swore she could feel the rage tumbling off him in waves. His fangs seemed longer and his eyes seemed darker. But Kagome could not be sure if what she was seeing was true or not, everything was happening too fast.

That last hit had sent Kouga back several feet and blood was now pouring out of his snout. With his adrenalin running high, the rage filled monster kept coming. He charged towards InuYasha again but InuYasha charged too.

They collided in a massive heap of snarls and flying limbs. Kagome's human eyes could barely register just what was going on before as quickly as it had started it was all over.

An eerie calm settled over the room and when the dust cleared and her eyes refocused, Kouga lay dead and InuYasha stood towering over his carcass as if to make sure.

"I-InuYasha…" Kagome said, her voice barely above a whisper.

She was so scared. Not of InuYasha, but of the situation. Her body was shaking uncontrollably as the fear began to overcome her. Everything had happened so swiftly that her mind still had yet to comprehend all that had gone on.

His was across the room in seconds, helping her to her feet and looking her over for any signs of injury. Other than a few scraps on her hands and knees she was completely unharmed.

InuYasha had not been so lucky. While nothing was fatal, Kouga had managed to get a few good bites in during their scuffle. His wounds were deep and oozing blood, but nothing that would kill him.

"Y-your hurt!" Kagome cried, now examining the gashes on his arms and the minor one on the side of his face with a careful eye. He was covered in blood and Kagome couldn't be sure how much belonged to his own wounds and how much of what covered him belonged to Kouga.

She was crying freely now overcome with concern and relief. His wounds worried her tremendously but she was comforted knowing Kouga would no longer be able to harm her.

"I'll live. I've had worse." InuYasha said dismissively. He could care less about himself at the moment. He would heal; these were wounds he could handle.

Kagome didn't like the sound of that but trusted him enough to try not to worry about it. She threw herself into his arms and sobbed without restraint, trying to be careful of his injuries.

"I was so scared." She mumbled quietly into his shirt. She clung to him, not ever wanting to let go.

"I know. But you're safe. And I'll always protect you." He promised. InuYasha's features hardened as his rage momentarily got the best of him.

He was painfully aware of just how delicate she really was. It never occurred to InuYasha that he could ever lose Kagome. The possibility awakened something deep within himself and he silently vowed_never_ to let that happen.

Kagome nodded numbly at his declaration, and simply wrapped herself tighter around his frame.

* * *

><p>"Off the charts!" Naraku exclaimed merrily, unable to stop the joyful laughter the bubbled from his throat. "He has even surpassed his father before him in both speed and strength!"<p>

Naraku stood then, pulled his wife into his arms and kissed her deeply. "Kikyou, my wife, you are pure genius! I knew there was a reason why I married you."

Kikyou smirked and rolled her eyes.

"While this is all great news we are only halfway there." Kikyou said not willing to get overly excited just yet. "We have figured out a way to increase his strength, now we just need to expand other areas of the project. We can't fail this time, Naraku. I won't allow it."

"And we won't. Have faith, my wife! Things are finally going our way!"

Naraku may have been hopeful, but Kikyou was not ready to forget about their past failures.

* * *

><p>That night, Kagome lay awake wrapped in InuYasha's arms. Their joining had been rough and frantic. InuYasha seemed to be taking out all his pent-up frustrations out on her. He needed her and she knew she'd never be able to deny him.<p>

Afterwards he had apologized profusely for not being able to protect and care for her the way he should. Kagome had then taken it upon herself to show him that she did not blame him at all. She wanted him to know that none of this was his fault and that she didn't fault him at all.

InuYasha seemed appeased, but she knew he was still bothered by the situation.

Kagome lay facing him, mesmerized by how fast his wounds seemed to be healing. They were already almost gone and Kagome didn't know what to think of it. InuYasha seemed to amaze her even more as the days went by.

She played with a piece of his onyx colored hair, as she lost herself in her thoughts.

InuYasha seemed content for the moment to just lie there, and rested his chin upon her head.

Their comfortable silence had gone on for so long that Kagome was unsure if he had yet succumbed to sleep. She poked him in the chest to get his attention.

"What." He snapped playfully. "You should be asleep, woman. You've had an exciting day."

"And that's exactly why I _can't_ sleep." InuYasha raised an eyebrow skeptically. "I can't stop thinking about it. And I have so many unanswered questions."

"Don't worry about that right now. Lets worry about it tomorrow." He sighed not really wanting to relive today. To think about it made him angry all over again.

InuYasha shifted so he was now lying on his back and Kagome rested her head on his chest. So many questions were racing through the young woman's mind right now. She needed some answers. Ones only InuYasha might be able to provide.

"InuYasha," she began carefully, "how old are you?" The young woman's curiosity was genuine.

A shrug was all that she received in response and Kagome frowned. How could he not know how old he was? Kagome wondered what else he didn't know.

"Do you know how long you've been here?" She continued gently.

"I don't remember a time outside of this place. I've been here so long the days seemed to blur together." He sighed softly as he lost himself in his recollections.

"What about your childhood?" Kagome pressed, drawing soothing circles on his chest.

InuYasha paused, seemingly to gather his thoughts before he spoke again.

"I have few memories of that even. I remember a dark-haired woman… I remember I cared about her deeply and she was always so loving and kind to me. The memories are so few and so fragile I just don't know."

InuYasha sighed and Kagome decided not to press him further.

"I want to get out of here, InuYasha." She said quietly.

After what had happened today, Kagome's resolve to find some method of escape had only strengthened. If Naraku and the woman she knew to be his wife would do something like this then there was no telling what other things she'd be subjected to. It was a scary thought and Kagome didn't want to know just what these people were capable of.

InuYasha said nothing in response but Kagome felt the acceleration of his heartbeat.

"I want you to come with me. We have to get out of this place." She looked up into his eyes then to see some unknown emotion smoldering there. It caught her off guard and caused her own heartbeat to accelerate uncontrollably.

InuYasha nodded his agreement but still said nothing. His eyes clouded over as he became lost in thoughts of his own.

* * *

><p>Bahahaa! I had planned to throw Kouga into the story much later but then changed my mind. I am just so amused by the part he played. I played with the idea of him even showing up at all, but in the end I couldn't resist.<p>

This would have been posted sooner but I was distracted by another plot of yet another story that demanded to be written. I don't plan on posting anything else until this one is finished or close to it. Just know that I have other ideas both in the works just waiting to be posted. XD

I hope everyone had a good Holiday and I wish you all a Happy New Year!

Please Review! I do love hearing from you!


	8. A New Player

Project Puppy Love

Chapter 8: A New Player

Much of Kagome's free time was now devoted to planning ways of escape.

While she hadn't gathered as much information as she would have hoped—what she was able to learn did prove helpful.

Those that worked here seemed to be on a tight schedule as well as making sure she had limited access to few areas of the facility as possible. Kagome very rarely was taken to different rooms other than the few she had already been to. She didn't know if this was for safety purposes or for convenience. Either way, it was frustrating for one who was paying close attention to every detail in hopes it would aid in her plot for escape.

Of the rooms Kagome had been taken too only one of them had had a window. It was barred, ruining all thoughts of escape through there. Not that that was even an option in the first place. Through careful attention, Kagome was also able to learn that there were several floors to this building and she and InuYasha lived on the third.

Were Kagome to try to escape through a window on this level she probably wouldn't be able to do so through that outlet without harm. InuYasha, however, was another story. He had proven time and time again the he was full of surprises. She had no doubt that if he were to jump through the three-story window that he would be able to escape without harm.

Another obstacle that put a damper on Kagome's plans for freedom, were that all doors were locked mechanically and needed some kind of code or the swipe of an ID card to open them. Kagome was frustrated but not discouraged.

She knew all hope for escape hinged on whether she could get her hands on one of those ID cards. How she was going to accomplish this, Kagome had no idea just yet.

One thing she was sure of was that no matter what happened—when the time came—she and InuYasha had to stick together. Realistically, the young woman was aware that this wouldn't be easy at all but she was determined to succeed.

Kagome hadn't said anything more to InuYasha about her desires for freedom since the encounter with Kouga. She didn't want to bring it up again until she had something concrete to discuss.

Naraku and the woman she learned to be named Kikyou, had been less than forthcoming with any information—but that was to be expected. The pair had never been upfront about anything since her captivity.

Kagome had her own suspicions as to why she had been brought here but kept them to herself until she could be sure of the truth.

Since that scare with the wolf a couple of days prior, InuYasha seemed more protective than ever. He had become glued to her side the second they were allowed to enjoy each other's company. Kagome loved the attention but sometimes it could be a little much.

Unfortunately, nothing she said to InuYasha discouraged his amorous attentions in the slightest. While annoying at times, Kagome chalked it up to just being a part of his personality and she wouldn't change him for the world. Over her time here she had come to care about him deeply.

It had been a few days since Kagome had seen either Naraku or Kikyou. Not that Kagome minded. She wasn't too happy with the pair, and had a few harsh words she'd like to say to them. It would probably be better for both if they kept away from her for a while.

Kagome's life now followed a precise schedule. Everything happened as the same times every day like clock work. She was taken from her room, forced to endure whatever tests or exercises these people asked of her and then returned to her room for the rest of the day.

An hour later breakfast was brought to her, along with a change of clothes.

Then she spent a few hours relaxing (what else could she really do?) or planning methods of escape. During this time InuYasha was gone but always returned by the time lunch rolled around.

When this happened Kagome took to eating before the glass window with InuYasha. It was a comfortable silence as they enjoyed each other's company as best they could. After words Kagome often took a mid-noon snooze or took time to annoy InuYasha by repeatedly tapping on the glass or making faces at him. She found these times of the day the most amusing.

A couple of hours after that dinner would be served and then it would be several more hours before InuYasha would be permitted to spend time with her.

Kagome was bored with the regularity of it all and yearned more strongly for freedom as the days went by.

The monotony had just reached its breaking point when something finally changed.

While waiting for a regularly scheduled "check-ups" a new and unfamiliar person entered the room.

"Who are you?" Kagome demanded coldly. She realized her question may come off as rude, but she was too caught off guard to worry about that. Besides, since when had anyone here deserved her politeness?

Kagome had never seen this boy before and he seemed far too young to be working in such a place. Anyone else Kagome had encountered appeared to be in their late twenties or usually a older. This boy couldn't have been more then twenty.

"H-Hojo." He said blushing profusely.

Kagome looked at him strangely. The boy refused to meet her eyes, and in fact didn't look at her at all. _'What a weirdo,'_ she thought.

He seemed too innocent and Kagome could not fathom for a second why someone like him would be working in such a place as this. He didn't appear to be the kind of person that would willingly engage in the things they did here, but then again one couldn't be sure.

Kagome never thought in a million years she'd ever be in her current predicament. Who was she to judge this boy? Maybe he was just as twisted and Naraku and Kikyou.

She studied him as he stood before her wringing his hands. It was obvious he was uncomfortable and nervous about something. Hojo seemed to find the floor extremely interesting and Kagome couldn't help the strange look she gave him.

She did admit that he was quite attractive in his own right and his looks did hold some boyish charm.

In the minutes he took to collect himself, he must have found some courage as he did finally look her in the eyes. Though he couldn't hide the scarlet tint to his cheeks.

"K-Kagome-san…" He began and Kagome raised her eyebrow at the respectful way he addressed her. Who was this guy?

"I just want to check your blood pressure and maybe run a few tests, if that's okay with you?"

"Fine. Not like I really have much of a choice anyway." She said carefully. Since when did anyone ask if she was okay with anything before? This whole situation was getting weirder by the second.

"Of course…" He trailed off as he got to work. Hojo was far more gentle with her than any of the other workers here and Kagome couldn't help but wonder where he had come from.

His hand caressed her own with a gentle touch as he placed the blood pressure cuff on her arm, paying careful attention to the numbers it displayed.

Kagome felt awkward at the way his thumb stroked her hand as he focused his attention on the task at hand. She wondered if he was even aware of his actions.

"Your blood pressure looks normal…" he commented lightly while taking notes down on his chart.

As the minutes ticked by, Kagome felt more and more confused at Hojo's behavior. He was treating her as if he was a doctor and she one of his patients.

Did he really not know her situation?

* * *

><p>"I don't like him, Kagome. He smells funny." InuYasha said to her that night. He was sitting in one of his favorite positions with his back to the wall and Kagome snuggled comfortably in his lap.<p>

Kagome's face scrunched up, not understanding what InuYasha meant. "How do you mean he smells funny?" She asked. "He's just a _harmless_ boy."

"I don't know, Wench!" InuYasha snapped. Kagome scowled at his new pet name for her. He had taken to using it over the last few days and Kagome just couldn't get him to stop. Stubborn man! "He smells familiar, and yet I know I've never seen or been around him before. It just doesn't make sense!"

She sighed and reached up to flick his nose teasingly.

"What was that for, Woman?!"

Shaking her head, "Sometimes I think you've forgotten my name, Dog-boy." She had begun addressing him as such since he had forgone the use of her own name. He often reminded her of a puppy and she felt the name fit perfectly. "I think your nose is just confused and you're making a mountain out of a mole hill."

"Making a what out of a what? Wench! Of course I know your name, I just choose not to use it." He smirked and buried his sensitive nose into her hair. "Besides, my nose is never wrong."

"There is a first time for everything." Kagome informed him lightly.

"Not this time." InuYasha retorted stubbornly, a frown marring his features. "I just don't like him and don't like how friendly he is with you. You should be more cautious and not so comfortable with him."

Kagome let out a puff of breath in frustration. She had only told InuYasha about Hojo when he had begun grilling her after smelling what he called "a strange male scent all over her." InuYasha had lived here long enough that he knew everyone who worked here by scent alone. His declaration had at least confirmed Kagome's initial suspicions—that Hojo was a recent hire.

Kagome knew InuYasha's dislike of the boy stemmed from jealousy but she had assured him he had no reason for such trivial concern. Of course, he didn't listen.

"It's not you I worry about. It's him. You're mine and he needs to know that." He had said. At the time, Kagome had rolled her eyes and decided not to argue.

The raven-haired woman was used to InuYasha's possessiveness and found arguing with him pointless. It was better to let him think he had won than to start a yelling match.

A few times he had gotten so upset with her that those that monitored their every move had come running into the room during a most particularly heated argument.

Apparently, for the first time since _ever_, they had feared for her safety and had forced she and InuYasha into an early separation. Kagome knew InuYasha would never hurt her no matter how intense their arguments got, but since then InuYasha had been careful with his temper as he did not want that to happen again.

"Whatever, InuYasha. I don't want to talk about this anymore." Kagome sighed dramatically.

"You don't like him, do you?" InuYasha asked unexpectedly. He tried to play it off as if it was a simple question but Kagome knew better.

For the moment he had let his guard down and his insecurities had gotten the best of him. As if she were hit with a sudden epiphany, Kagome knew what the real issue was here. He was afraid of losing her. As if Hojo was any competition at all.

"Of course not!" The young woman said quickly to soothe the fear she knew was lying within his heart. "I don't like anyone here more than you." She said honestly, knowing that would appease him quite perfectly

"Good." He rumbled contentedly.

Kagome shook her head and snuggled against him. InuYasha may seem like a bad-tempered male that could care less, but inside he was just a soft little puppy. She turned her head so she could look into his eyes and tweak his ear affectionately.

* * *

><p>Since their initial meeting, it had seemed that Hojo had been chosen to be her main caretaker. Kagome found this change odd, but decided to run with it.<p>

As Kagome was having little luck getting any more information out of the head of this facility she had taken to prying what she could out of the subordinates that followed orders. This endeavor had proven futile until the introduction of Hojo. As Kagome was aware of how taken he was with her, he became an easy target.

His naïveté was what caught Kagome's attention in the first place and she wondered if he even had any clue as to what exactly what was going on here. From the way he behaved around her, Kagome had no doubt that he had some sort of crush on her.

She had decided not to say anything to InuYasha about this for fear of upsetting him in any way. He had already vocalized his distaste for the boy he hadn't even met. Besides, if in the end it led to her freedom, Kagome was willing to do anything.

Currently, Kagome let Hojo lead her back to her room. He didn't feel the need to cart her there like she was some slave and often let her walk freely beside him. On this occasion, Kagome pretended to laugh at something he had said. She playfully rested her hand on his arm, noting his deepening blush.

Kagome flashed him a brilliant smile as they walked. "That's a funny story, Hojo-san!"

Internally, Kagome gagged at the overly cheerfulness of her voice.

"Please, Kagome-san, no need for such formalities. Please just call me Hojo." He requested, his face turning an even deeper shade of red.

"Then you may call me just Kagome, as well!" Kagome chirped merrily.

"Alright… Kagome." He was obviously pleased with the closeness he felt growing between them.

Kagome hated to deceive Hojo in this way, but Kagome felt her freedom was far more important than his feelings.

"Hojo… do you know why I'm here?" She asked him. Their time together would only last a few more minutes and Kagome thought it was now or never.

"Yes." He gave her a strange look but continued anyways. "You're very sick and in an attempt to better you help have agreed to try some experimental treatments that are offered here. Don't worry, Kagome. You're in good hands. We'll help you!" The boy took her hand in his and squeezed it gently.

Kagome remained silent, too surprised to say anything. Hojo, as oblivious as ever, didn't pick up on the change in her mood in the slightest.

"I can tell you're a strong woman, Kagome." He continued to ramble. "You hide your illness very well! But don't worry! I promise you'll be perfectly healthy in no time!"

By now they had reached her room, and Kagome was too shell-shocked to do or say anything. She simply nodded her head in agreement, now trying to decide how best to use this newfound information to her advantage.

As the door closed behind her, Kagome lost herself in her thoughts.

If Hojo really was that oblivious then he evidently didn't know about InuYasha or the kinds of testing that was going on in this place. Kagome had a full twenty-four hours until she would see Hojo again. She had until then to come up with the best course of action.

All she needed was a bit more information out of the boy and maybe then an idea would come to her.

* * *

><p>This chapter was more filler than anything but I believe the next will pick things up again. I don't really like it much, but it was necessary.<p>

Poor sweet Hojo…. I have some surprises in store for him.

Books have been ordered… as classes start back up Monday. Boo. I am not looking forward to it as this will take a huge chunk of my free time away and finding time to write may be difficult.

I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible!

Please review! It's your support that encourages me to continue!


	9. Close Encounters

Project Puppy Love

Chapter 9: Close Encounters

Visits with Hojo were tedious. Kagome felt like she was getting nowhere. His crush for her seemed to be getting stronger and more annoying with each passing day. Despite this, getting any information out of him proved difficult. Not to mention, his denseness was beginning to get on her nerves.

He seemed too enormously clueless about the situation—that or he was just good at playing dumb. Kagome still was up in the air on which she believed to be true.

A few days since their initial encounter had gone by before Kagome found the courage to start the conversation she had tried to start a couple of days prior.

"Hojo," Kagome began carefully, watching his face to gauge his reaction, "I'm not here because I'm sick."

"Oh?" He said, not even bothering to look up from whatever he was writing on the chart in his hands.

"I'm being kept here." She said, holding her breath as she continued. "Not because I'm sick, but because of some sort of genetic mutation project."

Hojo remained silent for a second before he said anything. "They said you might say that. That one side effect of your illness is that you are often subjected to delusions."

Kagome could do nothing but gape at him. "Who said I might say that? Who was it?" Kagome tried her best to reign in her anger.

"The head doctors here on the program—My parents." Hojo answered and then seemed to realize that answer might not be clear enough. "Kikyou and Naraku. They warned me about you before I agreed to take this job."

Kagome's mouth snapped shut as she registered the new information. Naraku and Kikyou were his **parents**? Looking at him she'd have never guessed in a million years that he'd have ever been the product of those two. He was far too innocent, or at the very least was good at pretending to be.

"Warned you? Just what else did they say? Hojo, do I look like some crazy person? Do I look sick to you?" She was getting frustrated and angry. Her voice had raised several octaves, hoping maybe if Hojo saw how adamant she was then maybe he'd actually listen.

He seemed taken aback by her outburst but quickly recovered himself.

"Well, no. But weren't we just discussing how you've felt a bit ill this morning?" The way he spoke made her feel like she was an immature little girl.

"That's nothing! I'm probably just coming down with the flu or something." Kagome said brushing off what he said with ease. "I've been perfectly fine since we first met. Do I look like someone who would suffer from delusions?"

"No, you don't. But often when someone is sick they exhibit behaviors or symptoms that are not typically common behavioral patterns as when they are healthy."

"What about the fact that I haven't been allowed visitors? My family has no idea where I am, Hojo!" Kagome pleaded, taking his hand in hers. She hoped the overly friendly gesture might help to sway him into believing her. "Please, if you could just get a hold of them for me…" She trailed off, looking deeply into his eyes.

He blushed, but remained firm in his previous statements. "You have no family, Kagome. They died when you were very young. This is another one of your delusions." The way he spoke was so gentle, obviously meant to soothe her but it only served to anger her further.

Kagome sighed now, resigned and allowed Hojo to lead her back to her room.

"Your parents aren't doctors Hojo, and they are doing some weird stuff here. I just hope you see it before it's too late." She warned, unable to let it go without one last jibe. Her sapphire eyes met his dead on.

"Don't worry Kagome," Hojo replied, seemingly missing or ignoring the seriousness Kagome tried to convey, "I won't say anything to my superiors about this." He patted her hand in what he obviously thought to be a soothing gesture before then taking her by the arm and leading her out the door.

* * *

><p>This time, their walk together remained quiet. Neither she nor Hojo said anything—Both seemingly lost in their own thoughts.<p>

Had Kagome been more alert she might have seen the storm that was about to hit. But she was not, too lost was she in her own mind now that she realized Hojo was a lost cause.

Hojo led her down the hallway, his hand pressed gently against the small of her back.

And that was how InuYasha found them.

They rounded a corner only to be met by his vicious snarls.

"InuYasha…" Kagome gasped, not expecting to see him at all. "What..."

He ignored her, too focused was he on the young male he decided was just too friendly with Kagome.

"I wondered when I'd run into you." InuYasha said his golden eyes narrowed on Hojo.

Kagome knew his arms would be crossed over his chest if they weren't bound behind him. A worker in scrubs stood beside him, clutching his upper arm as if trying to hold him back. His efforts to keep InuYasha at bay were futile.

"Hojo," The man said, "get the girl and get out of here." He spoke urgently, knowing this wasn't going to end well.

He now realized too late that it was a bad idea to allow InuYasha out of his morning exercises a few minutes early. Perhaps there was a reason their bosses had them on such a tight schedule here?

Hojo seemed not to hear the man or was too shocked to move. He remained where he stood, taking in the towering figure that was InuYasha. Hojo was of barely average stature for a male, scarcely was he taller than Kagome. InuYasha was easily a foot taller and now towered over Hojo.

"W-who are you? I've never seen you before." Hojo stuttered. His eyes seemed to catch InuYasha's inhuman ears as and golden eyes before he added, "What are you?"

"Your worst nightmare." Was the only warning InuYasha gave him before Hojo found himself flying through the air from a swift kick to the gut. Hojo hit the wall behind him with a sickening thud.

He gasped at the sudden onslaught of pain. Without a doubt he knew at the very least his arm was broken as well as a few ribs.

"Oh my god!" Hojo barely registered Kagome's worried voice. "Are you okay?"

He was vaguely aware of her kneeling beside him; too consumed was he in the pain shooting throughout his body.

It was just too much.

"Keep your hands off Kagome," was the last thing he heard before the blackness consumed him.

* * *

><p>Several things had happened at once. Seconds after Hojo had passed out Kagome was dragged down the hall in the opposite direction of an angry InuYasha and several more people were gathered around Hojo yelling orders to get him moved carefully.<p>

When Kagome was finally able to see who held her she was initially startled before her face contorted in anger.

Kikyou.

She allowed the older woman to lead her several more feet down the hallway before she was yanked unceremoniously into an empty room. Kagome gave herself a moment to take in her new surroundings—the room was filled with medical equipment that sent shivers down her spine—before she rounded on Kikyou.

"Long time no see." She greeted, though there was no warmth in the sentence.

Kikyou gave no response in return and simply paced back and forth in front of Kagome. She seemed distracted and Kagome contemplated making taking this opportunity to attempt an escape but in the end she decided against it.

The place was too busy at this time of day and without InuYasha to help her, Kagome knew her chances of actually succeeding were minimal.

Kikyou was livid. InuYasha shouldn't have been anywhere near Hojo—yet another mishap with foolish employees. Kikyou wasn't typically one to believe in fate or things like that, but she couldn't help but wonder if all these misfortunes that kept happening were a sign. It was becoming too much of a coincidence.

Just last week, her staff had further proved their incompetence. Kikyou recalled the memory vividly—the moment everything had changed.

_It was just an hour after their breakthrough with InuYasha and Kikyou was still in high spirits._

_She had been making her way down one of the narrow hallways on the first floor of the facility unable to come down from the high of their previous success. They were so close that Kikyou would almost taste it! Everything was finally coming together._

_The project was headed in the right direction. There was just one thing missing before Kikyou would be truly happy but it wasn't the end of the world yet. There was still time._

"_Kikyou-sama! Kikyou-sama!" _

_The frantic calling of her name immediately halted her steps. As she turned she saw an employee—who's name she couldn't remember—running towards her._

_He was waving a paper back and forth as he caught up to her._

"_Kikyou-sama, I think you'll want to see this." He said as he struggled to catch his breath._

_He then handed her the paper—which she snatched out of his hand—and then doubled over as he tried to regain himself._

_Her eyes quickly scanned the document and what she read caused her blood to boil. It should have been good news—and it was—but given they way it was presented to her Kikyou only felt rage._

_Had she had this information a week or even a couple hours earlier she might have jumped for joy. But seeing as how it was given to her after she almost made a huge mistake all she felt was growing anger. _

"_All those times we've been drawing her blood, looking for this specifically and you're __**just**__ bringing this to me, now?" Kikyou's voice thundered, echoing throughout the hallway._

"_Well, you see, Kikyou-sama, it got lost in the shuffle... I just happened across it while going through some paperwork and brought it to you immediately… It was an accident…" His whole form exuded nervousness. He should be nervous. His job was on the line._

"_This 'accident' could have cost us the whole project! Have you any idea what is at stake here? I wouldn't have put her through that encounter with Kouga had I know this!" Kikyou's hands shook as she resisted the urge to smack the man before her._

"_I-I'm sorry…" He began apologizing profusely and bowing, though nothing he could do or say would make her anger diminish._

_She took in a deep even breath in an effort to calm her nerves before she spoke again._

"_Get out of my face, I'll deal with you later."_

_The man nodded, before bolting down the hallway._

_Enraged didn't describe the feelings burning inside Kikyou at that moment. Her insubordinates had failed her yet __**again**__ and almost cost her the whole project! She started walking, her pace quickened as she sought out her husband. When he heard about this Kikyou was sure his fury wouldn't even compare to what she was feeling right now._

Kikyou came back to the real world with sickening clarity and turned to face Kagome. Their eyes met in a battle for dominance and neither woman was willing to submit.

"Did you ever wonder why you were brought here, Kagome?" Kikyou's voice was silky sweet.

Of course Kagome wondered why she was here. Kikyou was only playing with her.

"It did cross my mind." She crossed her arms over her chest and waited for Kikyou to continue.

Her heartbeat began to accelerate. Finally, she was going to get the answers she had been begging for since day one.

"I'm sure a girl as smart of you has figured out that InuYasha is not exactly completely human." Kikyou sneered. "His DNA is fused with that of the canine, hence the doglike attributes."

Kagome nodded, but chose to remain silent.

"In fact, he is not the first of his kind. There were two others before him. Regrettably, neither are with us at this time. Being that he is the last of his kind, it is more imperative than ever that this project is a success.

"Unfortunately, the woman that helped to create those two, and InuYasha as well—the only one successful in fusing both human and canine DNA—is also no longer with us. Tragic, really." Kikyou said without any real emotion. It was obvious to Kagome that she didn't really feel the loss.

"Though we tried valiantly, our efforts to replicate her experiments turned out to be failures—Deformed creatures. Kouga was the closest thing to success we had come to in 15 years. I guess we just didn't have Izayoi's gentle hand. And that, Kagome is where you come in."

Kagome gulped, not liking where this was going. She had a feeling Kikyou was just about to confirm all the suspicions that had been building in the pit of her stomach over the last several weeks.

"Our desire all along had been to create an army of super humans. The next generation of human—a way to make human DNA far better and stronger than it could have ever hoped to be."

Kikyou was now sitting on the desk behind her, her feet swinging back and forth. She was calm and relaxed; the exact opposite of what Kagome was feeling at that moment.

"I'm sure you've also noticed just how possessive and protective InuYasha has grown over you? He would do anything to protect you and take care of you. Anything he perceives to be a threat to you does not stand a chance against him."

Kagome's mind flashed back to the encounters with Hojo and Kouga.

"We've also been making sure that the food provided to you is of the best nutritional value. Stacked with vitamins and high with nutritional content. A healthy female is a worthy mate in InuYasha's eyes. Healthy females produce healthy offspring."

Kikyou then jumped off the desk and came towards Kagome and shoved a piece of paper in her hands. It was wrinkled and worn but Kagome was still able to read the writing on its white surface:

_**Blood Results of Female Subject (Code # 4329-15): Higurashi Kagome**_

_**Date: 9/12**_

_**HCG Present.**_

_**Subject is Pregnant**__._

There was more writing on the paper but Kagome couldn't read any further. It was dated just a about a month ago… Meaning... she was maybe a month along in her pregnancy. The paper fell from her hands as Kagome sunk to the floor on her knees.

Shock didn't even begin to cover what she was experiencing right now. Sure, she knew how sex worked. She knew this could happen but… God, she was stupid.

As stunned as she was, she couldn't find herself to be upset at the situation. She was going to be a _mom_. Her hand rested against her stomach affectionately. She had always dreamed of being a mother. She had also hoped to be married first and done with her school but she wasn't going to dwell on something she couldn't change.

Everything happens for a reason and she was now more than ever determined to get herself and her unborn child away from Kikyou and Naraku's clutches. No way was she going to allow him to become another one of their toys.

"Given your current condition, Hojo was chosen to be your caretaker for the time being. It was decided his presence would be less stressful than that of I or Naraku."

Kagome snorted. "Your own son."

"Ah, he told you. He has been wanting to take part in the business for some time. Up until now we had been denying him, as he has no clue of the things we do here. Of course, he may now know given what has just happened." Kikyou said thoughtfully, as she eyed Kagome from her spot on the floor.

"You have been getting too curious lately, Kagome. You didn't think we weren't aware of what you were doing, were you? Pestering my employees for information, tsk tsk! What better solution than to give Hojo what he had wanted for so long, and stop you from getting any information we weren't ready for you to have?"

"Do you even care about your son's well-being?" Kagome snapped, angry that she'd been caught but also upset with Kikyou's lack of interest in her own son's safety. "InuYasha could have killed him!"

"He'll be fine. He might be in pain but it could have been worse. He should be grateful he's alive." Kikyou said dismissively.

"Hojo should be the least of your problems right now, Kagome darling." She picked the young woman off the floor and dusted off some invisible dirt off her shoulder.

"You're carrying the next generation of super human within your womb." She now towered over the young woman who did her best to not pull away. "You need to be more careful and not stress yourself out so much. And you especially need to not do anything that could set InuYasha off in the way you did today, alright?"

Kagome glared at Kikyou. What happened today was **not** her fault!

"Besides, Kagome, if you don't do what you are told, pregnant or not you might find yourself far more miserable than you already are. Or worse—after that child has left your womb you might even find yourself dead."

* * *

><p>Later that night, the second InuYasha was able to share the same living space with Kagome (and of course after making sure she was okay), he started berating her about her behavior towards Hojo when all he was trying to do at the time was protect her.<p>

His tirade only lasted a few minutes before he noticed the somber look on Kagome's face. Immediately, he became concerned.

"Kagome?" He reached forward to stroke the side of her face.

She refused to look at him, trying to decide the best way to approach the subject.

"InuYasha…" She began, finally meeting his eyes. "I'm pregnant."

Then he said the last thing Kagome ever expected him to say.

"I know."

* * *

><p>Several hours later, Hojo awoke to the scent of antiseptic and knew he was in the hospital. He could feel his right arm covered in a cast as well as some bindings on his ribs.<p>

The doctor came in just then, informing Hojo that his arm was indeed broken, and several of his ribs had been fractured. That fall he had taken had been pretty nasty, the doctor joked. He was then urged to be more careful and that he would need to stay a couple of days for observation before he would be able to go home.

Hojo nodded and watched as the doctor left.

He waited a few minutes before he fought the pain and sat up on the bed. It was overwhelming but he was determined. He paused for a moment before he swung his legs over the side of the bed.

If Kagome had been telling the truth, there was something he had to do. He owed it to her. She had been asking him for help and he dismissed her. In truth, he felt extremely guilty.

"Kagome…" He whispered. Hojo had no clue what his parents were up to but he was going to find out. He would save Kagome, from both his parents and that weird monster she had called InuYasha.

By some stroke of luck he was able to leave the hospital without being spotted. He had grabbed his wallet off the desk by his bed and upon looking inside realized he had just enough cab fare for _one_ trip.

But he never got that far. A black limo pulled up in front of him. A window rolled down, and try as he might, it was too dark to see whoever was inside.

"Get in." A calm and cool voiced ordered. Wisely, and sensing there was no room for argument he entered the vehicle and they drove off into the night.

* * *

><p>Wow. There was a lot going on in this chapter and I know it's a lot to take in. Though I'm sure not everything was a complete surprise. XD<p>

Please review and tell me what you think!


	10. Fear

Project Puppy Love

Chapter 10: Fear

"_I know." _

That was the response she got when she told him she was pregnant. With his child. No shock. No surprise. No excitement. Not even fear or maybe worry. He was going to be a father and he already knew.

And he didn't tell her.

Of all people, shouldn't she have been the first to know?

"What do you mean, 'you know'?" Kagome screeched. "How could you know something like that before me? And if you did, why the hell didn't you tell me?"

InuYasha's ears flattened against his head.

"I had my suspicious awhile ago but I didn't want to say anything until I was sure. And I only became sure about a week ago. Why else do you think I was so upset over the Kouga thing?" InuYasha growled at the memory. "Stupid wolf." he muttered.

"Because you cared about my safety?" Kagome snapped and threw her arms over her head.

"Well of course I did, Stupid!" He glared at her as he too became riled up.

Kagome rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. Maybe it was the hormones starting to get to her or all the information that had been dumped on her today, but she just couldn't handle this right now. It was too much to have to deal with all at once.

"How did you know, InuYasha, and why didn't you tell me?" Kagome demanded. "I would have preferred to find out from you as opposed to Kikyou."

"How does Kikyou know?" InuYasha asked seriously and his brows furrowed in confusion. All his anger was momentarily forgotten as he thought this over. He had kinda hoped to keep this from everyone for a while longer.

Kagome face palmed. For someone who lived here all his life he seemed to be ignorant of just how things worked around here. "That's beside the point, InuYasha. Just answer my question."

Kagome was getting exasperated and tired. Today's emotional roller coaster was taking a severe toll on her.

"I didn't want to say anything until I was sure." He mumbled, his gaze looking anywhere but at her. "I didn't want you to be mad."

Kagome's own anger dissipated as she gave him a funny look. "Why would I be mad? It takes two to tango. I'm a part of this just as much as you are."

"... you say weird things.." InuYasha mumbled under his breath while Kagome rolled her eyes. "I don't know… it wasn't something we really talked about. I didn't want you to be upset with me."

Kagome sighed and then went over to hug him. She buried her face into his chest inhaling his natural scent. She loved the way he smelled—masculine and safe.

"I would never be mad about something like this, InuYasha. Yes, I would have liked for it to have happened under different circumstances but I could never be mad. Which also means, we need to talk. But first, you're going to tell me how you knew I was pregnant before I did." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"You smell funny." InuYasha said simply, as if it were the most obvious answer in the world.

Kagome's mouth dropped open and she glared at him. "I smell funny?" She was getting riled up all over again. "What do you mean I smell funny?" She poked him in the chest pointedly.

"Jeeze, Wench! Don't be so rough!" He rubbed the offending area but Kagome knew he was just being a big baby and rolled her eyes. He could brush off a bite from a monstrous wolf like it was nothing but a poke from her and it was all over. "I just meant your scent changed. It took me a bit to figure out why and then I didn't know how to tell you."

Kagome just stared at him. "You can smell that, Dog-boy?" When he nodded her face brightened exceptionally. "_Coooool._"

InuYasha rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms tighter around her. "Crazy Wenches. Can't live with 'em, can't live without 'em."

Kagome tried to be angry with him but found she couldn't. Instead, she shoved him so that he fell backwards onto the bed from the unexpected attack. Now that she had him right where she wanted him, she reacted quickly and straddled the prone man before he realized what was going on.

"We need to talk," She reiterated yet again, "but first..." the young woman placed both her hands on either side of his head before their lips met in a heated frenzy.

Her hair slipped from her shoulders, curtaining them in a midnight waterfall.

"I missed you," She whispered against his lips once they broke for air.

"And I missed you too." He replied and decided to punctuate that point by grinding himself against her heated core.

Kagome bit her lip to hide the moan caught in her throat. "InuYasha... I am serious when I say we need to talk..." She fought the urge to move against him.

"Your body is telling me otherwise..." He leaned up to whisper in her ear, "I can smell how much you want me, Ka-go-me."

He flipped them so he was in the dominant position and began to nibble on her ear while his hands tracked a heated path under her shirt.

"N-need t-to t-ta...lk.." he smirked at her inability to form coherent sentences. "Inu... Please..."

"Later." He promised. "Let me love you..."

Realizing this was a battle she had lost long ago, Kagome fought him no longer.

Scorching lava flowed through her veins as InuYasha licked a path from her breasts to her neck. When had she lost her shirt? She reached for him, begging for that skin on skin contact and realized his shirt was gone too.

His cheek pressed against hers as he whispered against her ear. "You didn't think I'd let you get away with your man handling of me, did ya, Wench?" With her distracted he took the time then to remove her of her pants

Kagome shook her head, not trusting her voice as InuYasha continued to undress her. She barely registered the swift removal of her white bra and panties.

Seconds later he was naked too. Kagome stared at him through half lidded eyes as he took the time to marvel at her sweat coated body.

Frustrated at his lack of action, Kagome look matters into her own hands—literally.

"K-Kagome..." InuYasha almost choked at the unexpected feeling of her warm hand stroking him. He fell forward, his hands resting on either side of her.

"You like that?" She whispered, a seductive look in her eyes.

"Sneaky Wench..." He grumbled without any real heat.

Growling as she continued to pleasure him, he rested over her and trailed scorching hot and wet kisses along her neckline and down to her breasts, all the while whispering her name.

When he could take it no more, InuYasha forced himself to pull her tortuously nimble hand away from his hardened member before he lost it.

He used his inhuman strength to flip her onto all fours in one fluid motion. InuYasha molded himself against her and stroked her heat experimentally, coating himself in her slick juices.

"InuYasha... Don't tease..." Kagome begged, pushing back against him. She wanted so badly to be one with him, to feel him filling her to the brink.

He ignored her and continued to grind against her heat. He then pinched and teased her left breast with one hand and rested the other on her soon to be swollen stomach. His heart swelled with male pride. She was carrying his pup, safely nestled within the comforts of her womb.

InuYasha leaned over her, framing her body with his own and placed wet kisses along her neck.

"Tell me what you want…." He whispered huskily, edging his the tip of his hardness inside of her.

Kagome pushed back, yearning for more, but one clawed hand on her hips stayed her movements.

"Ah-Ah, Ka-go-me. Tell me…."

Frustrated, "You! I want _you_, damn it!"

And only then did he thrust into her with heated intensity. Kagome screamed at the sudden impact in pure rapture. She pushed back against him, meeting him thrust for thrust as they worked out a smooth and yet erratic rhythm.

InuYasha placed kisses and nips up and down her back and neck, showering her in affection. Kagome cried and screamed and mewled each time he hit the sweet spot deep within her.

She lost herself, succumbing fully to his domination of her body—to all the pleasures he bestowed upon her. Her mind was gone—aware only of his erotic grunts and growls as he took from her the pleasure she was only too wiling to give him in return.

All too soon Kagome could feel the end building as his own excitement brought her to hers. She shuddered at the familiar tightening and coiling of her inner walls as he thrust into her once and then twice more before she exploded and her body collapsed. He followed mere seconds later, filling her already expecting womb with his seed and drawing out the final ripples of her thundering orgasm.

InuYasha held her body protectively against his and then pulled her down with him on the bed.

"Woman, you are too good to me," He growled still basking in the post sex after glow. He pulled her flush against him so their bodies now molded together—his chest to her back and their legs entangled.

InuYasha rumbled with satisfaction, only serving to lull Kagome into a more sleepy state. She turned so she now faced him and snuggled against his chin with a sigh of contentment.

"Still need to talk..." She mumbled against his neck and placed a chaste kiss there.

"Sleep first. We'll talk after." He promised, stroking her hair allowing only the tips of his claws to graze her scalp tenderly.

"Promise to wake me if I sleep too long?" Her voice was now barely above a whisper and he wondered if it were not for is exceptional hearing if he would have heard her at all.

"I promise, Wench. Now sleep."

"M'kay... Love you, Dog-boy."

InuYasha's previously closed eyes snapped open. He stared at her for several moments before a goofy smile graced his lips. "Love you too, Wench," he whispered, though she was already asleep.

* * *

><p>Hojo stared at the man who sat in the seat next to him. He was beginning to think getting into this strange man's car had been a bad idea. He had no idea where he was going, but only felt more uncomfortable as he watched the vehicle pull into a gated community.<p>

Whoever this guy was, he sure had money.

"Who are you?" Hojo asked when the car finally came to a stop before the biggest mansion Hojo had ever seen.

The man didn't respond and instead got out of the car. Hojo followed suit—with great difficulty given his injuries, and finally, when the moonlight hit the man's form he was able to see just whom he was with.

Hojo's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets.

"We will talk inside." The man finally said leaving no room for argument as he headed towards his home.

Hojo followed behind him, trying his best to keep up.

"Who are you?" Hojo asked for the second time, once they were inside the massive estate.

Void of all emotion the man turned his hardened gaze to Hojo before answering. "Sesshoumaru."

His voice was just as cold as his gaze.

* * *

><p>Two hours later Kagome awoke a tickling sensation against her neck. She groaned and tried to bat the offender of said tickle away only for it to chuckle and come back again.<p>

"Wake up, sleepy Wench." InuYasha said, burrowing his nose against the exposed flesh of her neck—snuffing and licking, his method of choice to rouse her from sleep.

In her barely coherent state, Kagome frowned and tried to snuggle deeper against him and hide her neck from his advances. "Five more minutes, InuYasha."

"You're the one that wanted me to wake you up, woman. Don't get mad at me later then." He responded casually.

Kagome peaked one blue eye at him, her stubbornness showing. "I hate you."

"That's not what you said a few hours ago…" He teased, brushing her hair out of her face.

Kagome blushed and hid her face against his chest. "I must have been out of my mind." Her voice was muffled against his skin.

Had she really told him she loved him? Though she was embarrassed, she realized it was true. She would never have expected it, but she had come to care very deeply about this gruff man over the past several weeks.

"What was it that you wanted to talk about?"

Her embarrassment forgotten for the moment, Kagome looked into his amber eyes and her heartbeat quickened. She had almost forgotten.

"Though we haven't talked about it much…given the current situation, I think its time we plan and maybe talk about getting ourselves out of here."

InuYasha's amber orbs bore into her with great intensity. He knew she was right, but he also knew this wasn't going to be easy. And he wasn't sure he wanted to risk her safety or her life even for a chance at freedom.

* * *

><p>Three hours later found Hojo speechless. Had he not been a witness to it himself he would not have believed what this freakish looking man had told him.<p>

That his parents were involved in some kind of freaking science project and had been for over thirty years. This man—no this creature—standing before him was just one of the products of their creation.

Apparently there had been two more, InuYasha being one of them and yet another still.

Were his resemblance to InuYasha not uncanny, Hojo may not have even believed his story. Though there differences were obvious, it was evident their origins were the same.

Hojo felt like a fool, like his whole life had been a lie.

And now, this Sesshoumaru guy was demanding he betray his own his parents, his kin. Hojo was hesitant, for more reasons than one. He feared the wrath of his parents as well as the unknown. He had no idea if this would work or if he would be taken down with them. After all, he had willingly participated in their schemes, even though eh wasn't aware of it in the beginning.

"This Sesshoumaru tires of your silence. You either agree to the terms or you don't. You are wasting valuable time."

Hojo gulped. This cold man was frightening to say the least. He exuded raw strength and Hojo new better than to go against him.

As an image of Kagome appeared in his mind he knew he had only one option.

"I'll do it."

Hojo received a nod in response. "My servant shall take you too your room for the time being."

"Jaken."

A short toad-like man then entered and without a word, escorted Hojo to where he would be staying.

* * *

><p>As Kagome explained the plan she wanted to perform <em><strong>tonight,<strong>_ InuYasha's growl thundered from deep within his chest. He didn't like it, not one bit.

"Come on, InuYasha! This might be our only chance! I don't want to raise a child in here, and I don't think you do either." She pleaded with him.

Damn woman was so good at guilting him. She knew just what to say.

"This might be our only chance. We don't know what's going to happen now. What if they keep us from each other? Or after the baby is born, they take him away? Do you want that?"

InuYasha growled again, though this time for different reasons. She had a point.

"Alright, Wench. You're right." He conceded, though grudgingly. It wasn't that he didn't want to get out of here—he did! He just didn't like things he couldn't control and there was so much potential for things to go wrong. Above all he worried for Kagome and the unborn pup's safety.

She sighed in relief. "We may only have one shot at this, InuYasha. So we have to make it count."

"That's what I'm afraid of," he muttered.

* * *

><p>I was going to keep going with this chapter for a bit longer, but then it might be extremely long. And while I'm sure most of you wouldn't mind that, I still have a few things to work out and it might have taken me a bit longer to update. This way I can get my thoughts together and hopefully have another chapter out within the week.<p>

I have had people in the past complain about the shortness of my chapters, but I do this for a reason. I can update more quickly and with chapters of better quality if they are what some of you may call 'short'. This is why I do this.

Also, did anyone else notice the issues that ff. net seemed to be having this/last week? With chapters being posted but not showing up? I noticed that happened with my last update. I know they sometimes take awhile to show up, but this was different.

Your input is much appreciated and loved! Please review!


	11. Shots In The Dark

Project Puppy Love

Chapter 11: Shots in the Dark

Kagome stood in front of InuYasha, clutching his shirt and trying to encourage him to go through with the plan they had only moments before discussed.

"Come on, InuYasha. You can do this." He was trying to stand firm, but Kagome could feel the weakening of his resolve.

After the pair had spent a few more minutes cuddling and had then gotten dressed, Kagome wanted to put her plan into action. The day's happenings had set her on edge and she couldn't stand to stay here even one day longer.

Upon hearing all she had to say, InuYasha was unsure if this was a good idea, and even more upset at what she was asking of him.

Kagome merely assumed that because it was nighttime, now was the perfect time to make an escape. While she wasn't sure, she believed that during the night most of those that worked here went home for the day. That meant that there were few on duty, suggesting she and InuYasha had a good chance of overpowering anyone that stood in their way. She based this assumption off of the _one _time they had had that heated argument and had to be separated. Only two men had shown up to split them, instead of the five to ten that had appeared during previous encounters.

While it was logical, there was a chance she might be wrong. InuYasha wasn't worried about himself in the slightest. It was Kagome he was concerned about the most. If she were to be hurt, the pup could be put in danger too. The risk was almost too great for him to bear. He was supposed to be the protector, the provider. If he couldn't do that, what good was he?

But that wasn't even the worst of it. She wanted _**him, **_InuYasha, to pick a fight with her. He had to make it like she had upset him beyond all reason so that those watching believed she was in real danger.

If all went well, when the person came to pull them apart, InuYasha was supposed to knock him out, while Kagome got a hold of their ID card—if they had one. If they didn't, that was another story InuYasha didn't even want to begin to think about.

Then from there is where things get even sketchier. While the guy was down—and provided no one else was in the building or had been alerted to what had happened—they were to make their way from the room to an exit. Where that was, Kagome had no clue. When he confronted her on this major flaw in her plan, she simply stated they'd just explore the areas of the facility they hadn't yet been to. In her mind, this was logical seeing as how since neither had seen an exit, one must be in an area of the facility they hadn't yet been to.

InuYasha tried to press the issue even further, but Kagome had gotten angry and blamed him for stalling. She said they would just worry about that when the time came, and that if it came right down to it, she trusted him and that everything would work out in the end.

Her faith in him made InuYasha's heart swell but was not enough for him to forget his worries. If Kagome he got hurt, he just didn't know what he'd do.

"Trust me, as I trust you." She rested her head against his chest and ran her hands up his arms soothingly. "This may be our only shot. We can do this."

It wasn't a perfect plan, but it was all she had.

"Alright." InuYasha agreed, albeit reluctantly. If Kagome believed so strongly this would work, then he could do nothing but put his faith in her.

Now that she had his consent, Kagome wasted no more time and shoved him, instigating the fight to end all fights. There was no way he could back out now.

Faking a growl, InuYasha lunged at her, missing intentionally but making sure it appeared as real as possible. Kagome dodged, and his fist collided with the wall behind her.

InuYasha quickly came at her again, this time allowing his claws to cut the sleeve of her shirt. He cringed internally; hating what she was asking of him but knowing this was the only way. If it didn't look like a real brawl, then this plan would fail and they may never have another change to get out of here again.

InuYasha started to come at her for the third time but stopped when he heard the familiar metallic click of the lock opening. A man entered, dart gun blazing, but InuYasha was one step ahead of him. He was behind the man in seconds, hitting him hard on the head with his fist and sending him falling to the floor. He was out cold.

Kagome was on the visitor instantly, finding exactly what she was looking for and not even waiting for InuYasha before she was out the door and running down the hallway.

"Wench!" he called after her, trying not to be too loud. InuYasha caught up to her quickly, at the same time keeping his eyes pealed for any others that may be lurking in the shadows.

It seemed, thus far, she was right. The facility looked deserted.

The pair rounded a corner and came to the first roadblock. Kagome paused and took a deep breath before holding the stolen card up to the card scanner.

She could barely breathe during the seconds it took for the machine to read the card and decide they had clearance to get through this door.

When it opened, Kagome marched through, InuYasha close behind her.

Stairs. Kagome almost wanted to laugh with relief. This door led to stairs, which meant it had to lead to an exit or at least take them to the ground level. They were so close to freedom, Kagome could almost taste it.

She took InuYasha's hand as they bounded down the stairs several at a time, all the while Kagome internally counting the levels until she was certain they reached the ground floor.

They came to a door that did not have a mechanical lock to it, and opened easily.

Luck seemed to be on their side and Kagome hoped earnestly that they made it out of here without any major issues.

She should have known better.

This new room consisted of several cages, few were empty but most were full of creatures that caused Kagome's heart to lurch uncomfortably. Some, other than lying listlessly in their confinements looked relatively normal. But others were not so fortunate. These unlucky ones were almost indistinguishable in what they were supposed to be with their extra limbs and facial deformities.

Kagome realized these creatures were several failed attempts to recreate the success they had with InuYasha.

"Come on." She grabbed InuYasha's hand and stepped farther into the room. Kagome stayed clear of the caged animals, not wanting to disturb them in case they made a sound that would alert anyone lurking in the building to the pair's presence.

Kagome had barely taken two steps when InuYasha's arm snaked around her waist and pulled her against his chest. She was about to protest when she heard the distinctive sound of someone clearing his or her throat.

The young woman whipped her head around trying to locate the owner of the sound.

Two figures stood enveloped in the shadows near the far side of the room.

Kagome inhaled sharply and gripped the sleeve of InuYasha's shirt tightly.

It was then, that Naraku and Kikyou stepped into the moonlight coming in from a single barred window.

"I had a feeling you two might try something, though I never expected you'd get this far." Kikyou spoke far too calmly for Kagome's liking.

At this point, InuYasha was snarling as he took on a familiar, yet protective, stance in front of Kagome.

For the first time since her captivity Kagome could hear the sounds of the city. She knew they were close—that she and InuYasha were on the verge freedom. There was no way she was going down without a fight. Her freedom was almost tangible, and she'd be damned if she'd allow Naraku and Kikyou to take her it away a second time.

Naraku chuckled as he took in the look of determination on her face. He was laughing at her, and Kagome didn't like it one bit.

"It's a good thing my wife and I decided to stay late." Naraku stated casually. "And here we thought we were being nice, even allowing you two to see each other again. Now that we have what we want, there really was no reason for us to allow you near one another. We gave you a gift and this is how you repay us?"

InuYasha's growls deepened and his jaw set. Never before had he hated a man as much as he hated Naraku.

"Tsk Tsk, InuYasha. I am ashamed of you," Naraku continued, taking a step towards InuYasha and Kagome. "After all we have done for you. Raised you, clothed you. We even gave you a mate. And you're willing to throw away such kindness?"

"Kindness?" Kagome spat, her head poking out from behind InuYasha. "Keeping us here against our will? Forcing us to bend to your demands? You call that kindness? You people are sick!" She glared daggers at the older couple. The young woman just couldn't understand how anyone could do something like this and not show any remorse for it.

"I warned you, Kagome, what would happen if you continued to rebel against us." Kikyou's cold voice reached Kagome's ears.

InuYasha's deep, threatening growl reverberated harshly within the room. He was not at all pleased at Kikyou's threats to Kagome.

"What's the matter, Puppy?" Kikyou taunted. "Am I upsetting you?"

His anger getting the best of him, InuYasha took a step forward. The movement seemed to spur Kikyou into action. The hand that had previously been lying at her side swung up, revealing the gun she had been hiding.

Kagome gasped, realizing this wasn't like the dart guns usually carried around here. No, this one was far different. This one could kill.

"InuYasha..." Kagome whispered warningly, hoping he'd be careful. She didn't know if he knew how severe the situation had become, and hoped she wouldn't regret forcing him into this now frighteningly crazy plan of hers.

One of his ears flicked in her direction but he made no other acknowledgment that he'd heard her. His attention was directly focused on Naraku and Kikyou.

Kikyou's eyes held something within their depths Kagome had never seen before. The older woman almost looked crazed and Kagome realized Kikyou meant business. Things weren't going to end well.

Based on all Kikyou had informed her earlier in the day, Kagome knew Kikyou was not willing to let this go easily. For the older woman, so much was at stake, and after so many previous losses Kagome realized without any shadow of a doubt, Kikyou was willing to kill if she had to.

"Now you two, if you know what's good for you, you'll do as we say and head back upstairs. This was a fun little jaunt you pulled, but it would really be in your best interests to do as we say." Naraku smirked, and with a flick of his head nodded towards his wife who took one step forward as if to prove his point.

As Kagome's eyes absorbed the situation she realized Naraku was not armed and that only Kikyou held a gun.

InuYasha finally looked at Kagome, his golden eyes meeting her blue ones with great intensity. In the moment they shared one thing was understood. If Naraku or Kikyou wanted them to cooperate, they weren't going to give in to them easily. Kagome nodded imperceptibly before InuYasha turned his attention back towards the two people who had been in control of his life for so long.

"I don't think so." He said before charging forward with great speed.

Kagome acted the next second and ran to the right hoping to get out of Kikyou's direct line of fire.

The gun when off causing Kagome shrieked out of pure panic. She had no idea if it had been aimed at her or InuYasha and the unknown scared her.

The sound of Kagome's voice distracted InuYasha enough that when Kikyou fired the gun a second time, it grazed his left shoulder. He grunted in pain but didn't let it slow him down.

He was acutely aware of Kagome somewhere behind him knocking over cages of animals as she continued to keep moving.

It was absolute mayhem. Creatures were skittering everywhere, attacking one another while running from the sound of Kikyou's gunshots.

Kikyou kept firing off the gun without pause, infuriated that not once did she come close to hitting her once prized genetic mutation.

And then it ran out of bullets. InuYasha used Kikyou's moment of pause to his advantage, and physically shoved a table filled with cages of creatures in her direction. The table slammed into her, toppling cages and setting free each and every creature from their confinements.

The crash caused Kikyou to collide with the wall behind her and fall into unconsciousness.

Certain she was down for the count, InuYasha spun, searching for his next target: Naraku. The red-eyed man may have disappeared during the mayhem but InuYasha was determined to find him.

A chuckle drew InuYasha's attention to a space somewhere off to his left.

There Naraku stood, an adrenalin induced rage evident in his eyes. His face held an evil sneer as he clutched a struggling Kagome to his chest with one arm slung across her neck.

When her thrashing did not persist Naraku brought a gun up to her temple. Kagome immediately stilled. Maybe she was wrong to assume he hadn't been armed as well.

InuYasha swore he saw red in that moment.

"Let her go, Naraku." His growling resurfaced through his clenched teeth.

"I don't think so, Beast." Kagome whimpered when Naraku pressed the cool metal of the gun tighter against her skin. The sound made InuYasha's heart clench uncomfortably, but he never took his eyes of Naraku.

"You do as I say, InuYasha, and I won't hurt her. Go against me and I won't hesitate to **kill** her."

When InuYasha nodded his consent the dark-haired man smirked. "She's a pretty little thing, isn't she? We picked her out just for you." InuYasha's eyes narrowed as Naraku buried his nose into Kagome's hair and inhaled her scent. "She smells so sweet. I'm sure that's one of the things that drew you to her. Am I right, InuYasha?"

InuYasha said nothing in response, clenching his fists and unable to stop this claws from digging deep into the tender flesh of his hand. Droplets of blood pooled on the tiled floor.

InuYasha didn't know how much longer he'd be able to hold back his rage.

Naraku continued, oblivious to the dangerous emotions swirling within InuYasha. "You must enjoy having her lithe body writhing beneath yours each night. She's quite the minx from what I've seen."

Kagome seemed to have calmed down during this time as her fear turned into rage. Naraku's closeness coupled with his disgusting words were making her sick to her stomach.

The young woman's shirt had slipped a little during her struggles, exposing the skin of her shoulder to Naraku's touch. She loathed the feeling of his thumb caressing the exposed skin.

Kagome had thought that things couldn't get any worse when Naraku's arrogance must have made him bolder. The hand that had been previously clutching her shoulder began to slowly descend lower and Kagome inhaled sharply.

"I wonder what she feels like..." He murmured against her dark hair. His heavy breathing sent tingles of displeasure coursing down Kagome's spine.

Kagome refused to let herself be touched in such an intimate way by a man she despised more than anyone else in the planet. She took matters into her own hands and made a decision she would later regret.

Completely forgetting about the gun still pressed to her temple, she reacted swiftly with a backwards kick aimed perfectly to Naraku's groin and in the next second bolting from his arms.

The gun went off, and Kagome collapsed to the floor.

* * *

><p>Dun dun dun! How cruel of me to end it there… Like last chapter, I had to cut this one in half and felt this was the perfect place to stop. There was just so much going on, it had to be done! This also means that I might be able to update quicker. Yayy.<p>

I fear I might get a lot of flack for this, seeing as how Kikyou was shooting at InuYasha. "Why would she shoot him if he was so important to her?" I base this off two reasons. The first: at this point, she's crazy. She's angry that Kagome and InuYasha have the gall to go against her and well, her dream is on the verge of collapse. My second point being that InuYasha's value decreased when Kagome got pregnant. If he dies, they still have her to continue the line. Also, she never intended to hurt Kagome (that badly) and Kikyou did believe that if she did shoot InuYasha, he'd likely live from the wound anyway.

I just want to say that love hearing from you guys and getting such positive feedback! It's your reviews that keep me motivated and get the next chapters out as quickly as I do! And to think, I almost didn't post this story at all... But I'm glad I did.

Sorry for the massive A/N. I just had a lot to say.

Please review!


	12. New World

Project Puppy Love  
>Chapter 12: New World<p>

It was the scent of her blood that finally sent InuYasha over the edge. Naraku never saw the attack coming, too lost was he in his own pain to realize just what was to befall him. The evil man had fallen to his knees, dropping the gun, completely unaware of it skittering across the floor.

With speed InuYasha didn't even know he had, Naraku was pressed forcefully against the wall by nothing by a clawed hand against his throat. A different king of pain surged through Naraku's form as he gurgled and tried frantically to pull the genetically manufactured man's hands off his throat. His struggles proved futile

Naraku fought to stay conscious, briefly marveling at just how physically powerful InuYasha had become. It was the first time Naraku was able to realize just how successful the project really was.

Unfortunately for Naraku, he was on the wrong end of InuYasha's talons.

Blood trailed down the dark-haired man's neck as InuYasha's claws dug haphazardly into his tender flesh.

"You will **never **touch her again." InuYasha roared as he slammed Naraku against the wall in a final burst of rage. There was a sickening crack and blood spattered against the brick before Naraku fell to the floor in a limp pile of limbs.

InuYasha's own breathing was still labored as he tried to calm down before going over to Kagome. He didn't even know if she was okay or not, seeing only red the second the scent of her blood reached his nose.

He spun on his heal, finding the young woman still on the floor where she had fallen when she'd broken free of Naraku.

There was excruciating pain and a horrendous ringing in her ears. "Kami, that was loud." Kagome mumbled, massaging her ears as if that would make the ache go away.

She could feel a headache coming on, and she was not at all pleased. But if this was the least of her worries given the situation, the girl couldn't really complain.

InuYasha's hands were all over her as he crouched on the floor next to her. "Where are you hurt?" His gentle touches brushed against her arms, her legs, even her face, and then finally rested on her stomach. "I smelt blood."

"I scuffed my knees when I fell.,." The young woman blushed and muttered feebly through her embarrassment. She pulled one of her knees up to her chest revealing the minor scrape.

InuYasha sighed in relief and used the edge of his shirt to soak up the traces of blood from the minor scratch.

Kagome was very lucky. In the tussle, the bullet had somehow missed her and hit the floor, leaving a dent in the tiled surface. She tentatively touched the mar in the floor's surface a few inches from where she sat. It was still warm from where the bullet had hit.

She didn't think Naraku had meant to shoot her; at least that's what Kagome hoped. The young woman chose instead to believe it was her attack on him that caused Naraku to accidently pull the trigger. To believe otherwise… Kagome couldn't bear the thought.

"Wench, you scare me like that again and I can promise Naraku will be the least of your worries." He rumbled softly, pulling her tightly against his chest.

InuYasha had to acknowledge that she had been pretty brave. Even still, he'd rather she leave the potentially dangerous situations to him from now on.

InuYasha inhaled deeply taking in her natural scent and reveling in the growing scent of the pup.

"If you think, I was going to let him put his filthy paws on me, you'd better think again, Dog-boy!"

InuYasha chuckled despite the situation, and finally helped her to her feet. "'Cuz that's my right… and my right only..." He said lightly, cupping one of her breasts.

Kagome blushed and growled in indignation before shoving his hand away. "Now is not the time, InuYasha!"

She was anxious and still on an adrenalin high from the night's encounter. Freedom was just around the corner and Kagome wouldn't be able to relax until they were far away from this place.

"Come on," She pulled on his arm. "I managed to find the exit before Naraku grabbed me."

* * *

><p>When the pair finally reached the exit, it was locked. As if that wasn't enough, Kagome had also misplaced the ID card during the scuffle. Not that that would have mattered anyway, seeing how this door needed a security code to unlock it. Why you needed a code to get out of the building Kagome couldn't quite understand. Probably to keep those like her and InuYasha from getting out, she guessed.<p>

Kagome let out a frustrated sigh when InuYasha shoved her aside and gave her a look that seemed to say, 'Let me handle this.' With a single slam of his fist he had destroyed the door handle, causing the door to swing open and alarms to shriek. His ears flattened against his head as he pulled Kagome outside in desperate need to get away from the startling sound.

InuYasha ran several paces with Kagome in tow before everything seemed to come to a frightening halt. His feet scrunched uncomfortably under the unfamiliar feel of what he would later learn to be concrete sidewalk. As if that wasn't enough he was suddenly overwhelmed by the sounds and smells of the city around him. InuYasha became dizzy as toxic scents filled his lungs, coupled with a ringing in his ears from the shrill city sounds he had never heard before.

This was what the city around him looked like, smelled like? This was not what he had pictured the outside to be like at ALL. Even though it was nighttime, there were still an abundance of sounds and activity. And the odor... It was putrid and unlike anything he had ever smelled before. It left a foul taste in his mouth.

So wrapped up in new sounds and scents that he didn't notice Kagome come to stand in front of him. InuYasha couldn't focus on a single thing—it was all so overpowering.

A car (though at the time he didn't know that's what it was) whizzed by followed by another with blinking lights. It startled him so bad that he shoved Kagome behind him, and growled fiercely in such a way that Kagome had never heard before.

"InuYasha," she tried to soothe, running her hands up and down his arms and coming to stand in front of him for the second time. His growling stopped the moment her hands came up to cup his face, "It's okay. Look at me, it's okay."

When his eyes finally locked onto Kagome's, he inhaled deeply as if to clear his nose of any other scent but hers.

"Listen to me, InuYasha. I know you're overwhelmed with everything right now, but we need to get out of here before we are caught, okay?" The facility that had been her home for the past few months and InuYasha's for most, if not all, of his life was barely a block away. They couldn't rest until it was out of sight.

InuYasha nodded in understanding, but his ears were still moving erratically as he tried to identify the new sounds.

When he didn't move fast enough Kagome tugged on his sleeve. Taking this as his cue, InuYasha picked her up into his arms and took off. He didn't know where he was going or how far he had run before he came to an abrupt stop in a semi-wooded enclosure. There were various forms of unfamiliar equipment and InuYasha put Kagome down as he took the time to get to know his new surroundings.

Kagome informed him they had found a park and that they were probably far enough away for the moment.

The scents here were less overpowering and it was much quieter. He pulled Kagome to him as he continued to observe his new surroundings. It was so spacious; InuYasha didn't know what to do with himself. He began to realize the world was far bigger than he could have ever imagined.

Unexpectedly, Kagome took hold of both of his forelocks and tugged, forcing his lips to meet hers. He jerked in surprise but did not pull away.

Kagome plunged her tongue into InuYasha's mouth wanting to taste him, to put into him everything she was feeling in this moment. She melted against his muscular chest, lost in the pure bliss that came from this new sense of freedom.

His hands came to rest against her lower back, as her own rested on his face.

This kiss lasted several minutes before she pulled away to gaze into his half lidded eyes.

"Oh my…." Kagome whispered and then her eyes widened as sapphire met gold. "InuYasha! We did it!" She screamed to the skies.

Her excitement had gotten the best of her and she could not fight it any longer. The spirited young woman began to jump up and down, taking his hands in hers. InuYasha couldn't stop the grin that spread across his features—her enthusiasm was catching!

They were finally free! Naraku and Kikyou would never control their lives **ever** again. InuYasha would make sure of that.

Kagome continued to show just how delighted she really was as she began to twirl around InuYasha. He watched her in amusement, unsure of what to do himself. This was a side of Kagome he had never seen before and he hoped to see more of it.

She was so childish, so free. This was the Kagome he wanted to spend every day with. A Kagome without a care in the world and without the stress and worry about Naraku and Kikyou ever again.

"InuYasha…" Kagome's voice soft voice startled him from his thoughts. "Catch me…"

She was off and running before he could even move. And while he let her get a good head start, the predator in him could not resist such a chase.

She ran, looping around trees, charging through various forms of children's play equipment, all the while tingling with laughter.

InuYasha caught up to her in seconds and snatched her around the waist.

Kagome squealed in mock surprise and giggled without restraint, and so exuberantly that it was contagious and InuYasha couldn't stop the laughter that began to bubble within him as well.

He was just starting to relax and become comfortable with all the new sounds and smells when a sudden presence startled him so badly that he was once again a bundle of nerves. InuYasha pulled Kagome against him so unexpectedly that young woman couldn't help but let out a startled 'Oof!'

"Hn. This Sesshoumaru didn't expect you to escape so soon."

InuYasha whirled around, taking a now dizzy Kagome with him. As if morning sickness wasn't enough, she felt the urge to vomit from the unexpected movement. To express her aggravation, she poked her lover roughly as if to remind him she was still here.

If InuYasha felt it, he didn't acknowledge her and instead snarled at the unexpected intruder.

"Who the hell are you?" InuYasha demanded. His eyes narrowed.

Kagome struggled in vain, trying to get a better look at the owner of the voice. This was the first and probably the only time she would curse InuYasha's strength.

When her struggles proved useless, she stomped on InuYasha foot. The release was immediate and Kagome stumbled before she caught herself.

At the same time, InuYasha released a stream of obscenities and delivered her a glare.

"Damn, Woman!"

Kagome returned his defiant stare with one of her own and prepared to retort when the newcomer decided to intervene.

"Do your eyes deceive you or are you just blind? I'm sure even one with as low of an intelligence as yours would at least be able to observe that we are kin."

The argument was forgotten as her interest piqued and Kagome turned her attention to now study the man mere feet from them. She could definitely notice the familial resemblance. This Sesshoumaru guy lacked InuYasha's dog-ears, but the silver hair and golden eyes were there—a sure indication that they were related. And in his own regal right, Sesshoumaru was attractive, she had to admit.

Kagome would never tell InuYasha that, though. Especially given his possessive nature.

Thoughtfully, she placed a finger to her chin and wondered if he was one of the other genetic mutations Kikyou had been talking about?

InuYasha's nose was working in overdrive, trying to distinguish between the intense smells of the city and the scent that belonged to the man that claimed to be related to him. Though there were obvious differences in 'Sesshoumaru's' scent, there was enough of a similarity that InuYasha knew this man was telling the truth.

Seeing the realization flicker in InuYasha's gaze, Sesshoumaru spoke again. "It is obvious your nose has finally picked up on what your eyes should have told you instantly." His cold stare bore deeply into InuYasha. "You are unworthy of father's blood." He added as if it was an after thought.

InuYasha crossed his arms over his chest as if to say he could care less.

"Come," Sesshoumaru spoke in a voice that offered no room for argument. "We have much to discuss as I'm sure you have questions." And with that he turned and walked away, thereby ending the discussion.

InuYasha made no move to follow. Instead, he took to staring at the retreating back of the man who claimed to be his relation. Kagome seemed to sense InuYasha's internal conflict and took his strong calloused hand in hers.

"I think we should go with him, InuYasha. I think we can trust him."

InuYasha stared at her as he though she had grown a second head. After all they had been through, she wanted to go off with a man they had never met before to God knows where? She must have she hit her head when she had fallen earlier.

"Are you crazy? We don't even know who he is and you want to just go with him? What if he is working for Naraku and Kikyou? I don't trust him." He turned his attention again to Sesshoumaru and glowered.

"I highly doubt that, Inu-_Ya-_sha_."_ Kagome deadpanned, placing her hands on her hips.

InuYasha was not sure he appreciated her tone, nor the way she enunciated his name.

"I know you're not blind and you can tell just as much as I can that he is in some way related to you. Kikyou told me there were others before you. Maybe we aren't the first to escape? I really think he can help us. And if it turns out I'm wrong..." She twirled one of her fingers through a wayward strand of his hair, "I'm sure you'll be able to get us to safety."

InuYasha sighed, realizing there was no arguing with her, and grudgingly acknowledged that what she said did have some truth to it. "You put too much faith in me, Woman."

"Should I not?" She asked innocently.

He didn't answer and instead swooped her up into his arms and took off after 'This Sesshoumaru.'

'_Arrogant Bastard,'_ InuYasha thought fleetingly.

* * *

><p>InuYasha found himself suffering through his first ever car ride. It grated uncomfortably against all his instincts and he <strong>never<strong> wanted to do it **again**.

While he took pleasure in the idea of freedom, he was not so certain he liked everything about this newfound world of his. There were so many new things, InuYasha wasn't sure he would ever be able to adjust. And this contraption he was now forced to ride in was no exception. It was making him sick to his stomach. Every turn and sudden stop caused his head spin and InuYasha just didn't feel safe being contained in something he had no understanding of how it worked. If Kagome wasn't so relaxed and content, he didn't know what he'd do. Her calmness about the situation relieved his fears marginally.

Kagome sat beside InuYasha as close as she could be without sitting on top of him. She seemed to be doing her best to completely ignore the third party riding in the vehicle as he sat across from the pair, his golden eyes ever observant and taking in detail about his guests.

Sesshoumaru's silence unnerved InuYasha but he refused to give the man the satisfaction of knowing it.

Kagome took the time to finally examine the wound InuYasha had acquired from Kikyou's gunshot. She was more than pleased to see it was no longer bleeding and looked to be healing quite nicely. The young woman was insanely jealous of her lover's ability to heal and bounce back from anything thrown at him so quickly.

The wound was only a graze and Kagome was glad for that. She felt tremendous guilt over the fact that he had been hurt because of her yet again.

As if sensing the direction her thoughts had gone, InuYasha momentarily forgot his uncomfortable-ness, and brought his hand up to caress her cheek, his thumb brushing over the red mark on her temple where Naraku had pressed the gun.

"I'm sorry." She said, her eyes dropping to her hands. "I didn't mean for you to get hurt."

"This is a small price to pay for freedom and I'd gladly do it a second time." He said honestly. "Besides, it doesn't even hurt anymore."

InuYasha felt the other man's gaze upon them but continued to ignore it. He wrapped his arm around Kagome as they stared out the window in silence.

A few minutes went by before Kagome suddenly threw herself across InuYasha's lap, trying to get a better view out of the window. The action startled InuYasha so much so that he jerked back against the seat.

"YOU LIVE HERE?" She shrieked. The sound caused InuYasha's ears flattened painfully against his skull.

Sesshoumaru said nothing, and Kagome began to wonder if he had even heard her. Perhaps he wasn't blessed with exceptional hearing like InuYasha?

Instead, Sesshoumaru gracefully exited the limo the moment it stopped.

"Well... He's pleasant." Kagome said conversationally before she donned a playful smirk. "I wonder if he's where you got your colorful temper from."

InuYasha shoved her off of him—though not too roughly—before he exited the car, not even bothering to give her a response.

"I'll take that as a yes." The young woman said before dashing from the vehicle after a quickly retreating InuYasha. "Dog-boy! Wait for me!"

* * *

><p>And you all thought she was dead or seriously hurt. Okay, well maybe not all of you. I just couldn't have her actually harmed for real! I'm not that cruel, am I?<p>

Totally amused by the way I ended this chapter. It made me laugh.

I love all of your reviews. They really make me laugh and are definitely why I update as regularly as I do. I know a lot of authors say this all the time, but they really motivate me to write quickly. You all put a smile on my face. So thanks!

And finally, this chapter was only updated so quickly because quite a chunk of it was already written when I posted the last one. The next might take me some time seeing as how I only have an outline for it.

Please Review!


	13. Knowledge

Project Puppy Love

Chapter 13: Knowledge

Once inside the spacious home, Sesshoumaru had quickly disappeared, but not before ordering one of the staff lead his guests to a spacious living area. Kagome had never been in the presence of such expensive furniture, (or ever been inside such a massive house) and was awed by the high-priced art that adorned the walls.

Kagome had just gotten up the courage to explore the house further, when Sesshoumaru finally returned. He took his place opposite the pair, behind the second sofa in the room.

"You gonna explain things to us or are you going to just stare?" InuYasha asked when Sesshoumaru didn't say anything right away.

InuYasha was unnerved to be in the presence of a male he was unfamiliar with and his constant icy staring was not making InuYasha feel comfortable in the slightest. The golden-eyed man's mind was still reeling over all that had recently taken place and add to that his constant concern for Kagome's safety. InuYasha was more than a little touchy and Sesshoumaru's demeanor was not helping.

"I see you never learned your manners." Sesshoumaru said in a voice that only indicated a hint of annoyance.

InuYasha scoffed and would have started an argument had Kagome not placed a calming hand upon his knee.

"Why don't you start by telling us how you managed to get away from Naraku and Kikyou?" Kagome began, trying to keep things as argument free as possible.

The young woman was beginning to feel fatigued, both due to the evening's previous excitement and at the late hour. The grandfather clock in the corner of the room told her it was well after 2AM. It was no wonder why she was so tired. She leaned more heavily on InuYasha.

"Naraku and Kikyou could never contain This Sesshoumaru." His arrogance was enough to cause Kagome to roll her eyes in aggravation.

Who was this guy? Were it not for the likeness between InuYasha and him, Kagome may not have known they were even related. Despite similar entries into this world, the two males were polar opposites.

InuYasha snorted and crossed his arms.

"It was our father that allowed me to escape." Sesshoumaru continued, his eyes locking with InuYasha's. "After years subjected to Naraku and Kikyou's tyranny, there came a time when it could be tolerated to longer. Your mother, who created our father and helped to create me using some variation father's DNA, had much guilt over what she had done." Sesshoumaru told the tale with an air of importance.

"Where is father now?" InuYasha dared to ask.

"The day This Sesshoumaru finally broke free of Naraku and Kikyou was the day Father breathed his last breath. He died protecting your mother from Naraku and Kikyou's hands. It was an unfortunate turn of events that they caught her in the act of attempting to set us free. He died instantly from a bullet to his heart. In the end, your mother was only spared because Naraku and Kikyou discovered her pregnancy."

Sesshoumaru tossed an object he had hidden inside his Armani suit into InuYasha's lap. InuYasha stared at it, eyes wide, not understanding exactly what it was. It looked like an old book, barely held together and on the verge of falling to pieces.

At InuYasha's questioning look, Sesshoumaru explained, "That was your mother's journal. It details everything you'll want to know."

"Why do you keep saying 'your mother'?" Kagome finally asked. It had been bothering her for a long time. "Technically, isn't she your 'mother 'as well?"

Sesshoumaru's golden eyes met hers. "This Sesshoumaru supposes in the sense that she aided in my creation, she is my mother. But unlike with InuYasha, she does not share similar DNA. She created This Sesshoumaru and our father, but she birthed InuYasha. This is the reason for the… differences in our appearance."

Kagome's eyes widened and InuYasha inhaled sharply. That was not something either of them were expecting. "Then you're only half brothers?"

Sesshoumaru nodded.

"The dark haired woman from my childhood…" InuYasha started to say and then trailed off.

Suddenly his world seemed far different from the one he had known. And for different reasons than the fact he was no longer a prisoner. Naraku and Kikyou made it no secret that he was a genetically engineered creation. He never thought for an instant that he came into this world much like the woman sitting next to him. Perhaps he wasn't so different from everyone else in the world as he always thought.

"That was your mother. Yes." Sesshoumaru affirmed. "She broke one of the biggest rules while working on Naraku and Kikyou's project. She fell in love with her creation."

"What happened to her?" InuYasha asked softly. He had always thought of that woman as his mother, but never let himself actually think too often. It hurt too much.

"A few years after your birth, she simply passed. She fell into a deep depression and eventually stopped eating. Naraku and Kikyou never cared enough to do anything, due to the fact that they still had you. I can only suppose the guilt of what she had done and what life she had forced you into combined with the loss of our father, had finally gotten the best of her. She tried for so long, but in the end was weak and succumbed to death."

Kagome took InuYasha's hand in hers, as if sensing his inner turmoil. "How do you know all this?"

"I've had people infiltrating Naraku and Kikyou's facility for some time." Sesshoumaru said simply, as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

At his declaration, Kagome became infuriated. "If that's the case, why didn't you get InuYasha out of there sooner? You knew he was there and yet he spent so many years under those horrible people's control!"

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed at the young woman as if to say he did not appreciate the tone she had taken with him.

"Your woman is very high-spirited," He said to InuYasha, "I suggest you control her, half-brother."

InuYasha growled but Sesshoumaru continued, not allowing his younger sibling to respond. "To answer your question, Girl, the time wasn't right. Father's blood runs deep within his veins. He should have been more than capable of escape on his own."

"You had help!" Kagome snapped in retaliation, daring to point an accusing finger at the older man. "He's your brother! How could you allow him to suffer for so long?"

"This Sesshoumaru's situation is none of your concern." He leveled her with a glare that had Kagome shutting up real quickly. "My reason's are my own.'

Kagome got the feeling InuYasha's brother was one not to be reckoned with.

"You will stay here for the night. We will discuss any other questions you have tomorrow."

With that said, Sesshoumaru left, probably to retire for the night. In the next second, the same awkward man who had led them to the living room marched over to the two house guests and ordered them to follow him. He glared especially harshly at Kagome and she wondered if he had been eavesdropping on their conversation. Perhaps he didn't like something she had said.

The man, who identified himself as Jaken, led them to their room for the night and disappeared promptly after that. Kagome could not resist exploring their lodgings for the night. It was simply the finest room she had ever had the luxury of staying in.

The center of the room had a canopy bed, made with the finest red silk sheets she had ever seen. On either sides of the bed, were two large windows adorned with blood red curtains. The room was massive.

A second door in the room led to a white ceramic tiled bathroom. Kagome thought she could get used to this. She squealed when she laid eyes on the hot tub and the spacious shower off the right of it. Sesshoumaru sure knew how to go all out.

The house was huge and expensive for one living alone. If there was one thing she knew about the man in her short time knowing him, he seemed to like only the finest and had the money to provide for himself and more.

Kagome spun from the bathroom to find InuYasha had no interest to explore and had relocated himself to the edge of the bed. He looked up at her when she re-entered the room and Kagome noticed his mother's diary clutched tightly in his hands.

"Are you going to read it?" She asked gently as she came to sit beside him on the bed. Once comfortably seated, she rested her head on his shoulder.

InuYasha shrugged his shoulders. Kagome could see his hands begin to lightly shake with emotion.

She gently reached for the journal and InuYasha let her take it from him. "Would you like me to read it to you?" Kagome's eyes met his and he nodded his consent.

Kagome opened the book with great care, not wanting to cause further damage seeing as how it was already so delicate. She flipped to the first page and began to read:

_September 1 1980_

_It's been a whirlwind these last few days! I've just been given the opportunity of a lifetime! I met the most amazing people, Naraku and Kikyou. They are so wonderful and welcoming and are very impressed with my academic achievements! They decided that they were so impressed in fact, that they gave me this great opportunity to better human genetics and human health by melding human DNA with that of animals. I've always been interested in genetics, and this is an interesting concept I have never yet considered even possible. If anything, I know it will be a great undertaking. Despite this I'm excited to get started._

_-Izayoi._

And that was how InuYasha was finally able to learn the name of the woman who birthed him. He found the name fitting in that it was beautiful, just like she was in his vague memories of her.

_December 17 1980_

_I've been so busy over these last few months. Things have been so crazy! This project has proven to be far more difficult than I could have ever imagined! I don't know if it is even possible to manipulate two vastly different DNA structures into one._

_Our first trials ended in death. And those that did survive had to be put out of their misery. These creatures were so deformed and sickly it wasn't worth it to allow them to live. I'm beginning to think this isn't such a good idea._

_-I_

_April 14 1981_

_Nothing much has changed since my last entry. While we are getting closer to the desired result, much of the mutations end up the same. They are slowly beginning to take on more humanoid forms but rarely last more than a few days before they either pass on their own or are too sick and we must once again end their existence for them. _

_Not only is the melding of animal and human DNA proving to be far more difficult than I could have ever imagined, the hours are long and hard. Kikyou and Naraku are pushing for results and often keep me working long into the night. And when they do allow me to sleep, I can't quiet my thoughts. _

_I didn't realize how time consuming this would be and the emotional toll is almost more than I can bear. I don't know how much longer I can stand this._

_-I_

Kagome quickly skimmed the next few pages and realized they were much of the same, depicting more failures as well as a stronger sense of remorse for what she had done. When a particular entry caught her interest, she returned to her reading, her eyes glued to the page. She almost forgot she was even supposed to be reading to InuYasha.

_June 5 1982_

_We did it! The project was a success! We managed to create a successful humanoid fused with dog DNA! I can't believe it! He is the most beautiful creature I have ever seen, with eyes of gold and hair that appears woven of the finest silver. He's only a child right now and not at all like the mutations that came before him. He appears to be healthy and lively. Not at all sickly and is especially strong for his age._

_Now that he has survived his first month, we thought it okay to name him. InuTaishou. The thought of it makes me laugh, it's so ironic. But I suppose it is fitting, given he is the first of his kind. _

_He seems especially attached to me and it warms my heart. I'm anxious to see what the future holds._

_-I_

Kagome yawned heavily and InuYasha finally seemed to realize the lateness of the hour. He placed a hand on Kagome's and pulled the book from her hands.

"Let's finish this tomorrow." He said, setting the journal on a stand beside the bed.

Kagome nodded her consent, suddenly more aware than ever just how fatigued she really was.

She undressed, learning long ago that InuYasha did not like to sleep in clothing, and found it preferable when she did not as well. Together they climbed under the covers and InuYasha enveloped her in his strong arms. Kagome was asleep in seconds but InuYasha found slumber evasive.

So many thoughts were running through his mind right now. He was definitely tired but given his own restlessness he wouldn't be able to sleep until he cleared his mind. Carefully, so as not to wake the deeply sleeping woman in his arms, InuYasha disentangled himself from Kagome and crawled from the bed.

He quickly dressed and then made his way to one of the windows. From the view, InuYasha could see that the back of his 'half brother's' home was nothing but trees. Excitement overwhelmed him and he had this sudden need to run.

It had not even been twenty-four hours since he gained his freedom and he felt the urge to experience true independence. InuYasha spared Kagome one lasting glance before he quietly opened the window and was gone.

InuYasha ran, taking great pleasure in the feeling of the wind caressing his hair, and the seemingly endless world before him. This was something foreign to him, something he'd never forget experiencing for the first time. The gut wrenching feeling of absolute freedom, of being able to go as far as he dared to go without a wall to stop him...

There were sounds he had never heard before, sounds he never knew existed. His keen senses picked up the silent racket of some of the more nocturnal creatures he'd later learn to be the hooting of owls, and the screeching of bats as they located their prey. He even could hear the sound of scurrying rodents hidden in the nearby brushes.

InuYasha ran for what felt like several hours, until he could run no more and his thoughts became calm.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Kagome awoke from a dead sleep with a startle. She bolted up in the bed and found InuYasha was gone. In fact, the spot next to her had already gone cold, alerting her to the fact that he had been gone for some time.<p>

Fear overtook her and she wondered where he had disappeared to. What if Naraku and Kikyou had gotten him? She didn't know for sure if either of them had been alive or dead when she and InuYasha had left. She sat up in the bed, taking the covers with her as she became consumed with worry.

Kagome was about to go looking for him, when InuYasha suddenly came through the opened window, startling Kagome all over again.

"InuYasha! You scared me!" She placed a hand over her chest as if that would slow her accelerated heart rate.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" He asked, closing the window and walking over to the bed.

Kagome reached for him and he obliged her silent request, coming to join her on the bed—but not before quickly undressing.

"When I woke and you were gone, I couldn't." Kagome said with honesty, snuggling comfortably against him.

"I've never been outside of that place, Kagome." InuYasha explained. Kagome knew he was referring to the facility. She hated to think that he had spent his entire life trapped in such a horrible place. "I just wanted to explore and to finally _know_ what it is like to really be _free_. It was wonderful…" InuYasha trailed off, remembering the exhilaration he experienced.

Kagome smiled openly. "I'm not mad at you for it. I was just worried. That's all. But I'm glad you were finally able to experience true freedom."

"I'll never leave you, you know that, right?" He snuggled tighter against her.

"I know." Her hands encased his where they now rested against her abdomen.

"Good." InuYasha smirked genuinely, already half asleep.

Slumber came quickly for the pair and after that neither awoke for a long time. It was the first night they were able to sleep without the worry of what the morning would bring.

* * *

><p>I love Sesshoumaru…. He's so cold sometimes, but he still cares. In his own cold way. It's cute. On a side note, in case anybody mentions it, I laid off a bit on his need to address himself as 'This Sesshoumaru.' I hope people don't get upset about this, but I felt it would sound tacky if he continued to speak in this way.<p>

If this chapter answered some of the questions you had, good! If it created more in their place, it should have! Maybe. But don't worry; they will be answered in the next chapter or in the ones following.

So, what did you think? Please tell me in a review!


	14. Arson

Project Puppy Love

Chapter 14: Arson

Hojo took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. It didn't help in the slightest, but there was no way he could back down, no matter how much he wanted to.

It was time to do what Sesshoumaru had asked—no demanded—of him. During the short time he had known Sesshoumaru, Hojo quickly learned just how the silver-haired man operated. You did what he required of you, no questions asked, end of discussion. There was no such thing as arguing.

Sesshoumaru was a daunting figure and not someone Hojo ever wanted to trifle with. Which was why, despite the fact that he was not eager to do so, Hojo was still obediently following orders.

Since the unexpected escape of both InuYasha and Kagome, there had been a change in plans.

First things first, he had to inform Kagome's family that she was indeed alive and explain what had happened to her. Sesshoumaru had been keeping a close eye on the family since they had first gone to the media over their daughter's disappearance.

This meant that the police had been involved for some time, looking for the missing young woman. Being that she was a Higurashi-a name that was well-recognized and respected within the community-the media had been all over her disappearance from the start. There was no doubt that when it was discovered that she had been found, a media frenzy would most likely ensue.

This was something Sesshoumaru wanted to minimize as much as possible. As far as the media and police were to know, Kagome was kidnapped by some crazy couple-Kikyou and Naraku-and held captive for several months until she escaped on her own.

Hojo was sure the hardest part was going to be convincing the Higurashi family to keep quiet about their daughter's discovery until Sesshoumaru could do his dirty work and keep the media from finding out things that should otherwise be kept secret.

As Sesshoumaru had so kindly put it, he didn't do emotional family reunions. Which was why Hojo was delegated the task.

And then, once that was complete, the next task on his agenda was to take care of his parents and their facility. Eventually, the police were to be called, but before that was to even be considered, Sesshoumaru had demanded he destroy every journal, computer entry, stray papers, and every file of his parents work. Nothing was to be left behind.

Sesshoumaru had been very firm on this. So much so, Hojo was determined to follow through. There was to be absolutely no possibility that others like Sesshoumaru or InuYasha were to be recreated.

Hojo remembered Sesshoumaru's orders clearly.

_xxx_

"_You will alert the Higurashis' of their daughter's whereabouts and explain to them that it is of the utmost importance that they keep this from the press until further notice. I will have a car waiting to bring them here."_

_Hojo nodded to show his understanding and Sesshoumaru continued. _

"_Following that, it would be in your best interest to return to your parents' facility and destroy all information you can find on their project. There will not be any others like InuYasha and myself. Is that understood?"_

_Hojo once again nodded vigorously. _

"_Good. I will send some people with you to aid in your task. Once you are successful you are to immediately go to the police and tell them __**only **__what they need to know." _

* * *

><p>It was late afternoon before either InuYasha or Kagome awoke. Tired from their late night, the couple might have slept even further into the afternoon, had humankind not had other ideas.<p>

Were it not for InuYasha's sensitive hearing, he may not have even awoken to the sound of the door to their temporary room opening and then closing. For a moment he was confused at his surroundings, not used to waking up so comfortably and in such a huge bed.

Allowing his sensitive nose to do his job, and his eyes to locate the intruder, InuYasha was more than surprised to learn the scent and appearance of this woman who had dared to enter his place of slumber was surely Kagome's mother.

The two women looked so much alike, there was no way she could be any other. Golden eyes peeked curiously at the woman as she quietly crept towards them.

As if sensing his eyes on her, the middle-aged woman put one finger up to her lips in a silent plea for him to remain quiet.

She continued forward until she came around to Kagome's side of the bed and carefully sat on the soft surface.

InuYasha watched her reach forward to gently push the hair out of her slumbering daughter's face. Tears welled in her eyes, threatening to fall before she found the courage to then stroke Kagome's cheek tenderly.

Slumber was not ready to relinquish Kagome yet, and Kagome fought against the tickling touch threatening to rouse her. She curled in on herself, trying to avoid the unwelcome tickle only for it to return again.

"InuYasha... Not now... I'm so tired…" Kagome mumbled sleepily, scrunching her face up in irritation.

InuYasha rolled his eyes; wench blamed him for everything.

The young woman rolled to avoid the offending hand and may have drifted deeper into sleep, had she not heard someone chuckle, someone she once feared she'd never see again.

Suddenly forgetting her fatigue, the young woman shut up in the bed, suddenly coming face to face with her own mother.

"Mama?" She croaked, not believe what she was seeing.

The older Higurashi woman smiled at her daughter and Kagome felt tears clouding her eyes.

Kagome went to reach for her mother, when she realized the state of her undress and then just as quickly remembered InuYasha as well.

Her face flushed a deep shade of red and she suddenly couldn't form words. "M-Mama, I can explain!"

How embarrassing to awake to your mother finding you in bed, naked with a man she had never been introduced to. What did she think of her daughter now?

"Not to worry dear, you are a grown woman. No need to explain." Mama Higurashi winked knowingly at both her daughter and InuYasha.

InuYasha didn't see the problem with the situation at all and couldn't fathom why Kagome was so embarrassed. Given their activities during their captivity and the people who had been witness to that, he didn't see why she was suddenly so shy now.

For Kagome though, this was not at all how she pictured a reunion with her mother. Never in a million years.

"You had be worried Kagome. And then, just when I had given up hope, just this morning a nice boy comes knocking on my door and tells me you're alive and well and that you had been kidnapped. I can't tell you how scared I was, but then he brings me here where I find you in bed with a strange man." She looked to InuYasha with a perceptive smile. "Though, I can't say I blame you. He is quite handsome."

Kagome blushed as InuYasha smirked. Her embarrassment was increasing with each passing second, so much so that all she wanted to do was hide. So she did, and pulled the covers up over her head.

"MOTHER!" She shrieked.

The older Higurashi chuckled again at her daughter's actions and InuYasha's smirk widened even further.

With a grin sent in the silver-haired man's direction, she patted the bed where Kagome's head should have been but was now hidden under the covers, and got up from the bed. "I'll let you two get dressed, but I expect to see you downstairs in a few minutes. While I have already heard what happened, I would like to hear your side of the story, Kagome Dear."

Once the woman had retreated from the room, InuYasha pulled the covers back on the still hiding Kagome. He was more than taken aback to see the tears flowing down her cheeks.

At a complete and utter loss as to what to do, panic began to set in. InuYasha had never before been in the presence of a crying woman and he promptly learned he did not like it—especially if that woman was Kagome.

"K-Kagome, what's wrong?" He asked her, unable to hide the edge in his voice.

"It's just… there was a time when I thought I'd never see her again! And now she's here and I don't know what to do or what to say…"

"It's okay, Wench… she's here now." InuYasha felt awkward and unsure of himself. If he could just get her to stop..."I'm sure once you talk to everything will be fine."

He wiped the tears from her eyes, careful of his claws and she smiled. InuYasha sighed internally, relief flooding him. He had won that battle, and could rest easy, right?

Wrong!

Something in Kagome's eyes changed and InuYasha knew it wasn't over yet.

"InuYasha! I have to tell her I'm pregnant! What will she think?" This was a lot of new information to dump on her poor mother. First she finds out about the kidnapping, then she finds out about InuYasha and now she's about to find out her only daughter is pregnant? Kagome couldn't imagine her mother being as accepting of this news as she was of InuYasha.

The genetically engineered InuYasha didn't really see the problem, but tried to comfort her as best he could. "Let's deal with one thing at a time, Woman. We'll go see your mother and go from there."

Kagome nodded realizing he was right, before leaving the bed to dress and meet her mother downstairs.

* * *

><p>"Mama! I missed you so much!" Kagome couldn't resist running into the comfort of her mother's arms.<p>

"Now there's the daughter I know and love!" Mrs. Higurashi hugged her daughter tightly, rubbing soothing circles on her back.

InuYasha shuffled uncomfortably, unsure of what to do with himself. He watched the scene unfold from a few feet away, allowing the two women to reconnect.

When the tears of both women had dried up, Mrs. Higurashi turned attention to InuYasha. She came to stand before him, going so far as to walk around him, scrutinizing and taking in every detail. She admired his silver hair, his golden eyes, and even couldn't resist a tweak to InuYasha's dog-like ears.

InuYasha allowed the groping, only because the woman was his woman's mother.

Once the elder Higurashi was satisfied with her inspection, she looked at her daughter and said the last thing Kagome ever expected.

"When do I get grandchildren?" It was a blunt question, and one Mama Higurashi felt was very fitting, based on the state she had found her daughter not even an hour ago.

To say the young woman was shocked would have been an understatement. Just how much did her mother know already? The first thing Kagome expected to come out of her mother's mouth were questions pertaining to InuYasha's upbringing, not whether or not grandchildren where in her near future.

"Uhmm…"

At her daughter's long pause Mrs. Higurashi's eyes widened exceptionally. "Already? Oh my goodness!" Her mother always had been good at reading the situation. As a child, Kagome had never gotten away with anything.

"Oh! I'm so excited! I thought you'd never find a man and settle down! What a blessing in disguise!" Her mother clapped excitedly. "How far along are you?"

"About a month. I haven't really had a chance to see a doctor yet." Kagome said honestly.

"Well, we'll have to get right on that. As soon as possible!"

"Mama," Kagome began, desperate for a change of subject. She wasn't ready to deal with this side of her mother just yet. "Where are Souta and Jii-chan?"

"They are at home for the moment. I didn't want to overwhelm you or your new friend and I wanted to talk to you first."

It was probably best for InuYasha that he wasn't forced to endure everyone at once. Her brother tended to be handful in his own right, and her grandfather… Kagome didn't even want to think about that right now.

"Do they know?" She questioned carefully.

"We were all told together by some young man by the name of Hojo. He wasn't able to give us all the details, but Kagome, I'm so sorry!" Tears began to well in her mother's eyes again. "I can't tell you how horrible it was when you never came home from work… and then the weeks and the months… can you please tell me what happened?"

"Yes, Mama." She took her mother's hand and led her to the sofa and sat down beside her. InuYasha followed, choosing to seat himself beside Kagome.

As Kagome began her tale, she left very little out. Obviously there were some things the older Higurashi woman didn't need to know, but for the most part nothing was off limits.

Mrs. Higurashi couldn't believe some of the things her daughter had been subjected to. Even InuYasha wasn't pleased to learn all the things Kagome had to endure. He tried not to dwell on it, as it was all in the past and he couldn't change it.

He had a new future now—one with Kagome. And he intended to enjoy it to the fullest.

* * *

><p>Almost immediately after informing Kagome's family of what had happened to her, Hojo had headed over to his parent's place of work.<p>

He was still in tremendous pain from the wounds InuYasha had inflicted upon him, but Sesshoumaru was a no-nonsense kind of man and didn't like excuses. So Hojo simply decided to grin and bear it. He could rest after all of this was done. Until then, he dosed up on painkillers and that dulled the pain to a more tolerable degree.

It was difficult for the young man to find the courage to come back to this place. He wasn't ready to face his parents, nor was he excited to do what Sesshoumaru expected of him.

Fortunately for Hojo, when he got there his parents were nowhere to be found. No bodies, nothing. It was as if they disappeared. Sesshoumaru had informed him that InuYasha had harmed them in his escape. The older genetic mutation had also made it no secret that he had eyes on this place at all times, suggesting that if Naraku or Kikyou had left, someone would have had to witness it. The fact that no one had, proved puzzling.

Just to be sure they weren't lurking in the shadows, Hojo and the four men given to him by Sesshoumaru searched the place extensively. The only person they found was the man trapped in what had once been Kagome's room. That man had been taken outside, to wait for the police-a fact he was not happy about.

Hojo didn't have time to dwell on it though. Sesshoumaru had asserted that time was of the essence at that they were not to waste it.

While he was to go and destroy his parents' entire scientific evidence, the four men with him were to make sure the place was clear of all human contact before the building was to be destroyed.

Several hours later, Hojo had completely wiped the hard drives of every single computer left on the facility, as well as complied boxes of all forms of written, and printed logs all to be destroyed under Sesshoumaru's careful eye.

By the time Hojo finally exited the facility for the last time, Sesshoumaru's underlings had already doused the place in gasoline.

Night had finally fallen by then and as one of them lit a match and tossed it inside, the place was a burning blaze of red and orange in seconds.

It was a good thing Naraku and Kikyou had chosen such a shady side of town to house their facility. Should the fire spread, nothing of importance would be destroyed as the block mostly consisted of abandoned buildings.

Hojo had allowed for the place to burn for just several minutes before he called the police.

They were on the scene in minutes, putting out the fire, and taking notes from Hojo. and the one-man Sesshoumaru's people had found inside.

Now that his job was done, and with the police distracted with the other man, Hojo managed to slip away unnoticed.

Sesshoumaru promised he could disappear once his job was done and he planned to do just that.

He couldn't face Kagome, given that he had blindly trusted his parents and blew her off when she went to him for help.

He could also admit he wasn't inclined to meet InuYasha again. Hojo was still smarting from his injuries and was in no hurry to meet the man who had caused them.

Wisely, Hojo decided to cut his losses and move on.

If Kagome wanted to spend the rest of her life with a mutant human, that was her choice.

As Hojo walked away, one thing lingered in the back of his mind: where were his parents?

* * *

><p>Kagome was more than happy to finally be home again with her family. She'd never again take them for granted now that she knew what it felt like to be without.<p>

Upon the completion of her story to her mother, Sesshoumaru had suddenly appeared, suggesting they take the reunion back to her own home as he had many things to take care of. He was secretive about the whole thing, something Kagome expected from him, but that didn't mean it was any less frustrating.

Sesshoumaru had graciously offered to lend one of his limos (who has a limo of their own, let alone more than one?) and told Kagome he would be assigning her and her family a select few of his security team for the time being. He didn't reveal why, but Kagome was not about to question his motives.

It was also ordered that they lay low for the next few days and not reveal anything to the press until he gave the okay. Kagome understood this as Sesshoumaru's way of saying, she was now under house arrest until further notice.

Upon return to her childhood home, Kagome had barely made it up the steps before she was attacked by her little brother. The boy clung to her, refusing to let go for several minutes, saying how he had missed his sister and thought he'd never see her again.

The older sibling hugged the 12-year-old tightly in return, promising she'd never disappear like that on him again. Besides, she had added, whom else would he argue with over whose turn it was to take out the trash?

Her grandfather had missed her as well and didn't pass up the opportunity to give her a hug of his own.

Once they were settled into the home, Kagome introduced InuYasha and just as she had expected, Jii-chan was the least welcoming of them all.

The Higurashi patriarch was more than a little be old-fashioned, and although misguided sometimes, his heart was in the right place.

Souta was the complete opposite of the spectrum and began to hero-worship InuYasha almost the second he laid eyes on him. The young boy was fascinated by InuYasha's inhuman features, especially his claws.

It wasn't long before the young boy was dragging the newly liberated InuYasha all through the house, giving him a grand tour before finally stopping at his own room to introduce InuYasha to his video game collection.

Upon learning InuYasha had never heard of such things, Souta took it upon himself to familiarize his new hero to what the young boy deemed, 'an important part of everyday life.'

InuYasha took everything in strides, not used to all this attention but finding that if this is what it was like to have a real family; it was certainly something he could get used to.

* * *

><p>Blah. I am not fond of this chapter at all. But I have most of the next chapter written and have even started the one following, so it shouldn't be long before I update again to make up for it. No journal entries this time, but there will be next chapter.<p>

Since this story is relatively close to the end, (I'm not sure how many more chapters, but probably no more than 20) and I have 6 other stories I'm writing in between this one… and being that I have no idea which one to post, how do you guys feel about me letting you pick the next one you want to read? I'll give you titles and/or summaries and you can tell me which one you want to read the most? I'll probably create a poll and you can go vote.

I'll do this next chapter, but the reason I'm asking now is so I can focus on that story as well and maybe get a few chapters done so I can keep up my weekly schedule of updates.

You guys are so candid sometimes in your reviews. It really makes me laugh and I love it. Please keep it up!

Review!


	15. Introductions

Project Puppy Love

Chapter 15: Introductions

"_Late last night police were called here to the scene of a burning building. It was originally believed to be a random act of gang violence." _

Kagome and InuYasha sat comfortably on the couch watching the news. The rest of her family had scattered themselves on other various pieces of furniture, attention solely on the television.

"Further inspection of the rubble showed signs of illegal activity, though what that 'illegal activity' is, authorities are being tight lipped about..."

The camera panned out to focus on the scene behind the young woman reporting the story. Nothing but rubble remained, and even what was left was darkened by ash and soot. Kagome could see bits and pieces of cages that didn't quite fully succumb to the flames as well as some other burned down bits of equipment that was no longer recognizable.

_"We have no word yet on who it was that started the fire, nor why anyone would do such a thing." _

The camera pulled back to focus once again on the dark haired reporter.

"This has been Rin reporting live from the scene. We will keep you updated as the story progresses."

"Looks like the cat's outta the bag. I wonder what happens next." Kagome speculated thoughtfully. "Sesshoumaru's goons sure did a number on that building."

InuYasha didn't act like he heard her, too fascinated was he by what he believed to be some kind of magic box. How did people fit in there?

Kagome smiled. Introducing InuYasha to modern conveniences he had been deprived of for so long had been the most entertaining venture thus far.

Everything was magical to him and he demanded to know just how each and everything worked. Kagome tried her best to explain, but could tell that some of the things she said were beyond his understanding.

Even introducing InuYasha to foods he had been deprived off had been proved just as entertaining. Not that he went without while under Naraku and Kikyou's watchful eye, it was more instant foods and variety he missed out on.

Kagome would never forget the moment he tried instant ramen for the first time. She could honestly say it was love at first taste. For one who was used to such finely cooked meals, you'd think he'd have had more of a refined taste in foods.

Kagome couldn't say she was that surprised though. InuYasha was a simple man, and all that finery just didn't fit him at all.

It had barely been a day since her return home, and already the family was finding it difficult to keep the stuff in stock. Kagome was regretting teaching him how to make use of the microwave…

The young woman shook her head.

Just this morning, she had introduced him to the shower… It was an experience she was more than willing to try again… and again… and again...

Just thinking about it was sending shivers of excitement down her spine.

It was no secret that Kagome was a clean person by nature. She loved that fresh shower feeling. And one thing she had hated during the time she was stuck in the facility was that showering had been limited and not anything like Kagome was used to.

Showers were only once a week, and very basic. Generic soaps, and barely three minutes long.

Any woman knew a good shower was never achieved in less than three minutes.

Kagome was determined to show InuYasha just what a proper shower was—in more ways that one.

It had been just after breakfast, and InuYasha was still devouring his second cup of ramen when Kagome had approached him.

The young woman had coyly approached her lover from behind to wrap her arms around his neck. InuYasha paused long enough for Kagome to place a tender kiss upon his lips.

"Mmm, ramen flavored." She teased. "My favorite."

InuYasha rolled his eyes, returning his attention to his new favorite meal.

"When you're done here, meet me upstairs, there's something I want to show you." Kagome had whispered demurely into his sensitive ear.

And then she was gone leaving InuYasha gaping and scrambling to finish the last bite of his meal and tossing the empty cup into the nearby trash.

If Mrs. Higurashi hadn't been so keen on teaching him to clean up after himself, the genetically engineered InuYasha would have forgone of that to meet Kagome up the stairs as quickly as possible.

Kagome had been standing under the falling water, washing the soap out of her hair when she felt herself being pulled against a strong muscular chest—and grinned.

Just as she had hoped, it hadn't taken him long to come to her at all.

Kagome gasped when she felt his soap lathered hands caressing first her neck, and then across her breasts to cup one before he traced a treacherous trail down her abdomen.

Somehow, InuYasha had managed to sneak into the room and into the shower without her hearing a thing. It was yet another skill of his she'd be forever envious of.

Kagome's breath left her when InuYasha's hand reached its intended destination.

He stroked her slowly and sensually, eliciting a loud moan from the young woman.

InuYasha's K9s scraped against the column of her neck before his ministrations turned into hasty nibbles and licks. He grinded himself against her—allowing Kagome to feel his want for her.

Kagome lost herself in the sensations he was drowning her in as her own breathing became labored.

"InuYasha…"

She couldn't help but rock against his hand. InuYasha had slipped two fingers inside of her, ever careful of his claws. Kagome never wanted him to stop.

The continuous flow of water only added to the heat between the two, and Kagome felt like she was on fire.

InuYasha rumbled. The sounds his petite woman made, caused his growing hardness to pulse painfully. His breathing became ragged, tickling Kagome's neck. He needed to be inside her, needed that release that only she could give and he needed it _now_.

When Kagome thought she could take no more, InuYasha suddenly stopped. She growled uncharacteristically and spun in his arms, taking a firm hold to his wet locks of hair and tugging to pull his face towards hers to firmly plant her lips on his.

InuYasha's hands were around her legs in seconds, lifting and pulling her legs tightly around his waist before firmly planting her back against the heated walls of the shower.

He thrust upwards, roaring as Kagome arched into him, her glistening breasts brushing against his equally damp masculine chest.

Not much actual washing had gone on after that. Not that Kagome minded in the slightest.

She had a new reason to _love_ showers.

Her mind replayed the hot water falling across his skin, down the slopes and dips of his muscles… the slick sensations of his body slipping and sliding against hers as he pressed her tightly against the shower wall…

Kagome cast a sideways glance to the object of her recollections to find him staring back at her with a look that said he knew exactly where her thoughts had gone.

Oh yes, there would be more where that came from.

* * *

><p><em>May 21 <em>_1983 _

_Naraku and Kikyou are very impressed with my results. Even I am astounded at how well things have turned out. _

_Just think what we have accomplished! We have changed the foundation of human genetics! Some days I just can't believe it. Each day I wake up and wonder if this could be a dream. _

_InuTaishou is extremely intelligent for his age and growing fast. I can only assume it is due to his K9 DNA. He is only just a year old, but already the size of what is the human equivalent of a 4-year-old. _

_I suspect of he continues at this rate, that in about five years he will have reached the human equivalency of a 20-year-old adult. _

_This astounds and worries me at the same time. If he continues to age this rapidly into adulthood his life could be extensively shorter than that of a human's. I don't want that for him. I wish for him to live a long and happy life. _

_-I_

_November 16 1983_

_We have begun teaching InuTaishou elementary education as he now appears to be the age a child would be were he to enter school. He is not even two years old yet and already appears to be the human equivalent of a 6-year-old. It's astonishing how intelligent he is and how quickly he picks things up. _

_I never have to repeat myself more than once. His comprehension is phenomenal. I couldn't have asked for better results. _

_Kikyou and Naraku, while also impressed with his level of intelligence, share my own concern for his accelerated aging. This was not something any of us had accounted for. It comes up often in discussions and I just don't want to hear it. _

_I have my own theories, and while they are only just theories, (thereby suggesting I could be wrong) I prefer to think positively. I don't want to think that InuTaishou's life is far shorter than that of mine. I want him to life a long and happy life, a life he deserves. _

_I'd like to believe that once he reaches full maturity that his aging will slow to that of a typical human. _

_Still, I have worried over this for a long time, and spent many sleepless nights fearing that my time with him is vastly shorter than I had ever imagined. _

_So much so, that I have extensively studied his DNA on numerous occasions and have yet to find anything wrong or that may indicate any kind of negative mutations. Internally, he appears normal. _

_I don't want to think what will happen if he continues to grow at this accelerated rate. _

_-I_

_July 5 1984_

_Now at two years old, InuTaishou could easily pass as that of an 8-year-old. As I thought earlier, one year for him is the equivalent of 4 human years. I believe this is because of his K9 DNA, as dogs tend to age faster than humans. Since he does have some human DNA he ages slower than a dog would but faster than that of a human. _

_If my calculations are correct—I am almost certain that they are— he should reach human maturity at 4 and a half years of age. _

_I just can't get over my awe of him. Each day that I come into work is a new adventure that I will forever cherish. He grows so fast. _

_Kikyou and Naraku say I'm too gentle with InuTaishou. They want him to be less tender and sweet. They want a creature of brute strength. _

_It has been decided that we will soon begin testing his agility levels and strength. But I think it's still too early. He's still a child after all. InuTaishou should be able to enjoy his childhood while he can, but what kind of childhood could he possibly have locked away as he is? _

_-I_

_April 24 1985_

_InuTaishou, though only three years old, could easily pass as that of a 12-year-old child. Naraku and Kikyou are amazed at his strength, given his young age._

_Yesterday, he accidentally snapped a desk in half. What a mess that was. He had been playing with one of the toys I bought for him, when suddenly something must have upset him. I never saw it coming. InuTaishou's fist came down hard on the surface of the desk and all I heard was the loud crack before it collapsed to the ground in two pieces. _

_InuTaishou seemed just as shocked as I was. _

_Naraku and Kikyou were impressed. _

_On another occasion, he had a temper tantrum and was throwing things around the room. In an effort to calm him down, I reached for him and he clawed my hand by accident. I had never before witnessed InuTaishou change moods so quickly. _

_The moment he realized what he had done, his anger swiftly disappeared and was barreling into my arms. _

_The wound hurt terribly and was gushing blood, but I didn't blame him. He is only a child after all. _

_InuTaishou had buried his face into my neck, and whimpered much like that of a scolded puppy. He whispered several apologies, and I felt his tears wet my neck. I quickly consoled him the best I could, telling him I'd be fine and that I knew it was an accident. _

_He then took it upon himself to clean the wound before he allowed me to wrap it in gauze. _

_After that he was so careful around me. I didn't tell Naraku and Kikyou what had happened, stating I had cut myself on broken glass. I don't want them to know the truth._

_Kikyou and Naraku are also becoming more and more pleased with his intelligence. He can easily perform complex math equations and his reading level is the equivalent of that at a 5__th__ grader._

_InuTaishou has more recently very vocal when it comes to telling me what he does and does not like. He's very opinionated for one so young. _

_About one thing he is very vocal about is his distaste for Naraku and Kikyou. He is not impressed with them at all and often becomes very aggressive and standoffish when either of the two comes to see him. Because of this, he is now under my sole care._

_I can tell it is because InuTaishou scares them, as both are quite aware of his strength and how easily he could kill._

_No longer do they come to visit; instead taking to watching behind windows and two-way mirrors. Not that I mind, I prefer it this way. InuTaishou is so special. I don't want to share him with anyone. _

_-I_

_September 12 1985_

_Naraku and Kikyou want me to create another just like InuTaishou. Since we have been so successful once, they say we should make sure the results can be replicated. I am more than certain that I can do this without question, I am just not sure I am ready to take on another genetically engineered mutation. _

_Still, being that Naraku and Kikyou are funding the project as well as my paycheck, I can hardly refuse. _

_Using some of variant InuTaishou's DNA with that of a different human female I have begun replicating the successful DNA sequencing that created InuTaishou. I suspect we shall have another human/dog hybrid soon. _

_-I_

_January 19 1986_

_Sometimes I wonder what kind of life InuTaishou will have. Will he ever get to see the outside world? Naraku and Kikyou don't seem to ever want him out of their sight, and taking him outside the facility is strictly forbidden. _

_I can understand why, given what we are doing is illegal, but I don't see the harm in letting him live once in a while. _

_The creation of the second mutant human/dog has been successful. It's been a few months, but he seems to be aging much the same as InuTaishou. Already, I can tell how different they are. _

_This one has more of a cold demeanor and is very calculating. I have a hard time reading him. Everything he does is not without meticulous thought and consideration. _

_InuTaishou was the one to name him. When the two were first introduced, InuTaishou was so eager to do the honors that I couldn't refuse him. I saw no harm in it, so I allowed it. _

_InuTaishou has known for a long time that he is something that I created and has always been very curious about it. I saw no harm in revealing this to him, and Naraku and Kikyou never told me not to. _

_So when I told InuTaishou I had to borrow some of his own DNA to create another just like him, he was so excited and couldn't want to see the new addition. _

_It's a long and tedious process, as I have to be careful everything is done perfectly to a T or it could prove a failure._

_It was a few days after I had told InuTaishou what was going on that he asked me something that had taken me off guard. Sometimes I forget just how perceptive he really is. He asked me if this meant he was going to be a father. _

_I told him honestly that I suppose, in a sense, he was. InuTaishou at the time was (and still is) quite young, but I could see something changing already behind his eyes. I think that was why he wanted to name the new addition. I think InuTaishou felt some kind of responsibility towards him._

_It only took about a minute into their meeting before InuTaishou had a name for my second creation. Sesshoumaru. I don't know where he came up with it, but it seemed to fit and subject two appeared to like it. _

_Naraku and Kikyou are very impressed with Sesshoumaru, even more so than they were with InuTaishou. _

_-I_

* * *

><p>After that first day with Kagome's family, the pair had sat together in Kagome's bedroom—a room InuYasha had made fun of her for.<p>

"It's too pink!" He had said, his eyes roaming over ever piece of furniture and wall picture, trying to get an understanding of what Kagome was like before she came into his life.

Kagome had replied haughtily, stating, "It's my childhood room! Pink just happened to be my favorite color!"

InuYasha had laughed, before collecting his mother's journal so they could read it together.

It had taken a couple of days to read and they were only about halfway through. InuYasha now had a better understanding of why and how he was created, and what kind of woman his mother was before she left him so prematurely.

While his education wasn't as great as it should be for his age, InuYasha could thank what he did know on his mother and on Kikyou and Naraku's need to ensure he at least had basic intelligence. He supposed it was beneficial to him that the two didn't want a useless genetic monster, and required one that was more able to think on his own in desperate situations, and InuYasha had proved he was capable of that.

Now that he was free, one thing had begun to bother him far more than he was willing to let on—especially to Kagome. This new world was so different from the one he had always known that he had begun to feel lost and without a place.

Kagome didn't need him like she did before. She had her family, and while he cared for her deeply, he was unsure of the role he played in her life.

Yes, they were soon to have a child together but did she still need him? Kagome already had a home, and food provided for her. What could he give her that she didn't already have?

There was so much he didn't know and didn't understand. It made him feel inadequate.

InuYasha had secluded himself in her room, overcome once again by his own insecurities. He didn't know where to go from here and if he was going to be honest with himself it scared him.

His brother seemed too comfortable in this strange world, so secure in who he was. If there was one thing about his brother that he envied, it was that. InuYasha couldn't see himself being that person—at least not yet.

And that was how Kagome found him. She had been talking to her mother about all the things they'd need for the baby when she had suddenly noticed InuYasha's absence. She couldn't be sure but she had an inkling as to what was bothering him.

Things had been relatively calm since they left Sesshoumaru's and now that they had time to process everything, InuYasha had been withdrawn.

It had already been a week since the reunion with her family and a lot had happened since then. The press had exploded into a heated frenzy after the facility had gone up in smoke.

It seemed, the mystery behind why it had been set ablaze and just what was going on behind its stone walls, was too much for every media outlet in the city of Tokyo to pass up.

Kagome and InuYasha were still required to lay low while Sesshoumaru's people did what they did best, make things go away.

As far as the press new, Kagome was still missing, and she was not looking forward to the day she could finally be 'free.'

If the media flipped out this much over a burned down building, they were going to shit themselves when they learned the missing Higurashi daughter had been 'found.'

Somehow word had gotten out that the building had once been a place of genetic manipulation. Kagome figured this was probably why it was still a popular fixture in the media.

How this information was leaked to the press was something Sesshoumaru was still trying to figure out.

From what his people had gathered, nothing the press knew had come from anything that might have been found in the rubble. Hojo had done his job well, and no information had been left behind. Sesshoumaru was more than certain of this.

The press and the authorities knew nothing of those involved, nor anything about just how successful Naraku and Kikyou had been and Sesshoumaru intended to keep it that way.

For that Kagome was grateful. She wasn't sure what would happen if it ever got out, just how successful Kikyou and Naraku had really been. She didn't want to think what kind of life InuYasha or Sesshoumaru might have been subjected to—and still could be if the truth ever got out.

Speaking of Naraku and Kikyou, neither had been located. It was a scary thought that they were out there somewhere, potentially lurking in the shadows.

Sesshoumaru was heavily looking into this as well and Kagome hoped he found them soon. She didn't like not knowing where they were and knowing that at any moment they could appear out of nowhere and hurt her or InuYasha or even her family.

The young woman felt fairly safe though. Sesshoumaru was still kind enough to let the family make an extended use of the best of his security team. Kagome didn't often see much of them as they stayed mostly outside, but she knew they were there, constantly watching.

Kagome had just snuggled against the sulking InuYasha on her bed when she heard her mother's voice calling up the stairs.

"Kagome, Sesshoumaru is here to see you and InuYasha." InuYasha growled at the mention of his brother's name. "He says it is of the utmost importance if you come and speak with him."

Kagome sighed and shook her head. "Might as well go see what he wants." She spoke softly.

InuYasha nodded and allowed Kagome to pull him off the bed.

Sure enough, downstairs Sesshoumaru stood in the Higurashi's kitchen. The most startling thing was that he wasn't alone. A man and a woman Kagome did not recognize stood beside him.

Kagome frowned, wondering what this was all about.

Without further ado, Sesshoumaru spoke. "As you are quite aware, Naraku and Kikyou have managed disappear and until they have been located, you are to continue to lay low."

InuYasha snorted. "The Great Sesshoumaru, still hasn't found those two bastards? Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Over the past week, Sesshoumaru and InuYasha's relationship had yet to improve.

"That said, this Sesshoumaru has decided to loan you two of the best security operatives on the team." Sesshoumaru continued, ignoring InuYasha completely—which only served to anger InuYasha further.

Kagome had to silence him with a glare.

"Individuals will still be stationed outside, but these two will spend their time inside your home to ensure additional safety." Sesshoumaru further explained.

"They will be with you until Naraku and Kikyou have been located."

The two were introduced as Sango and Miroku. Miroku wore a playful smirk, while his partner, Sango, seemed to be the more serious of the two and only nodded at her introduction.

Kagome couldn't help but wonder just what Sesshoumaru did for a living that he had so much money, and the need for a security team, along with all the other connections he had.

InuYasha seemed wary of the new comers, especially Miroku. Kagome surmised this was probably because he was a male and someone InuYasha was unfamiliar with.

The last thing she needed was a repeat of the Hojo incident. Kagome was not sure she was ready for something like that again.

It didn't help that the second after Sesshoumaru had decided to take his leave that Miroku had come directly up to Kagome and taken her hand in his.

"When debriefed about this case, Sesshoumaru neglected to mention just how beautiful you really were, Kagome." His hand was stroking the soft skin of her palm.

InuYasha growled in the background and Kagome couldn't help but feel proud he had enough restraint not to kill the guy yet. He had learned a lot since his freedom.

What the man said next would shatter whatever restraint InuYasha had left.

"Would you do the honor of bearing my child?"

"W-what?" Kagome was unable to form words.

"Back off, Buddy!" InuYasha snarled, and with one swift flick of his fist knocked Miroku out cold.

The woman, Sango, sighed heavily before she apologized on her partner's behalf. "You'll get used to him. I promise he's harmless. He does this to every attractive woman he meets. Though, this is the first time someone else has managed to deck him before I did."

She looked to InuYasha, who simply narrowed his eyes at her. "He better learn to keep his hands to himself." InuYasha growled possessively, as his arm snaked around Kagome's waist.

He mumbled something about her already bearing his child, casting the comatose Miroku one last wayward glance.

Kagome chuckled uncomfortably, taking the time to survey the reactions of her family who had watched the scene unfold in rapt attention. She had warned them about InuYasha's aggressive nature, but knew that it was one thing to hear about it, and yet another to actually see it.

Her mother seemed a little taken aback, while her grandfather was sending disapproving glares in InuYasha's direction.

And Souta… well, if he didn't worship that ground InuYasha walked on before, he definitely did now. The young boy's mouth was wide open in awe, and his eyes twinkled with absolute admiration.

Kagome began to wonder what they had gotten themselves into.

* * *

><p>I know the journal entries jump around a lot, but its not like you'd want to read her daily life. Just the important pieces, right?<p>

Also, I forgot to mention it before, but I had a bit of a plot hole in chapter 13. I'm sure most of you noticed it, but it has since been fixed. If you want to go back and look it over you may.

I didn't plan to have Miroku, Sango or even Rin in this story, but then after a review I received and after some careful consideration, I just felt it wouldn't quite be an InuYasha story without all its main characters to torture one another.

Poll is up; I've narrowed it down to three possible stories, the winner of which will be posted after this one. The others need more working, and one is my baby. I'm not ready to share that one yet. Please go vote, or I'll end up picking and you may not like it.

I'm only going to leave it up for three to four days.

Review!


	16. Evasion

Project Puppy Love

Chapter 16: Evasion

_Earlier last week:_

Sesshoumaru stood before the fireplace, his golden eyes shining a deeper shade of amber against the glowing flames.

"Jaken." He said to the only other man in the room. "Burn these."

Sesshoumaru motioned to the stack of boxes throughout the large space. There weren't that many, but there were more than a few.

Jaken stood, gaping at the massive task ahead of him. "B-But Lord Sesshoumaru…. This could take hours!"

The servant's eyes roamed over the pile of boxes that contained information of Naraku and Kikyou's dealings over the past few years. Sesshoumaru wanted to be certain himself they were destroyed, rather than assuming the fire of a few days ago had done the work for him.

Jaken turned, expecting some kind of response from his employer, but he was wrong. The uniquely silvery haired man was already gone.

Jaken sighed heavily and began the long and tedious task ahead of him.

* * *

><p>It wouldn't be until the next day, and after many hours of going over safety protocols with Sango and Miroku, that Kagome find the time to steal InuYasha away for some alone time.<p>

She had taken him out onto the shrine grounds, deciding to give InuYasha a tour of the outside of the shrine and introduce him to what little she knew of its history.

As a child, she had not been too keen in paying attention to her grandfather's stories. Now that Kagome was older and able to appreciate the place where she had grown up, she was beginning to regret her lack of attention.

Kagome had been sensing the somberness in InuYasha for some time, but didn't know how to approach it. She didn't want to offend him, nor did she know how to carefully approach such a sensitive topic.

The young woman led InuYasha to a massive tree in the center of the shrine grounds. With larger hand in hers, they stood before it, gazing up into its branches.

"The Goshinboku." Kagome informed InuYasha. "It's been here since even before I was born. Jii-chan says it's over 500 years old. I don't know if that's true or not but I like to think so." Kagome smiled warmly. "It must have seen a lot in its day."

InuYasha's ears twitched but he didn't say anything, just nodded and took the time to gaze upon the beauty that was the tree.

"InuYasha, I know something is bothering you. I know you've been introduced into a strange new world and are feeling out-of-place but we can work through it, we can work through this together."

InuYasha squeezed her hand in response, not trusting himself to find the right words to express the gratitude he now felt.

He felt stupid in being so worried before, and thanked whatever god there was up there that brought him Kagome.

He may still have a lot of questions, but he now had a new slate, and with Kagome at his side, he planned to turn that slate into something new and wonderful.

* * *

><p>It hadn't taken more than a day for Kagome and Sango to become something of close friends. Kagome almost felt as if they had known each other before, in some other life or something.<p>

It was both weird and comfortable at the same time.

The chemistry was just there, and Kagome knew that long after this was all over that they would be friends even still. The woman was just so easy to talk to and relate to—far more than the friends Kagome had grown up with and gone to school with. It was a nice feeling.

It was also nice that Sango knew everything about Sesshoumaru and InuYasha, so Kagome didn't have to ghost around such topics. She could be open about everything, and not have to have any secrets.

Miroku had taken it upon himself to bond with InuYasha. Or at least he was trying to. InuYasha wasn't to interested in giving Miroku the time of day. This did not deter the man at all, much to InuYasha's irritation.

More often than not, Miroku found himself passed out on the floor with InuYasha storming away.

Kagome thought the whole situation amusing, and despite InuYasha's silent pleas for help, she did nothing to discourage Miroku's attempt at friendship towards the half-human. In fact, Kagome encouraged it.

Besides, Kagome could tell he didn't mind as much as he pretended to. InuYasha needed a male friend anyway. It would help in the long run with trying to adjust to the modern world.

InuYasha could grumble about it all he wanted, but Kagome would forever be able to see the truth behind his eyes. He was grateful for the attention Miroku bestowed upon him. It was different from what he was used to, and for the first time since meeting Kagome, InuYasha was treated as an equal. Something he never experienced before.

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru waited yet another week before he decided it was time for Kagome to rejoin society. Any longer and her pregnancy would begin to show, and the last thing they needed was to draw more unwanted attention to her and her family.<p>

InuYasha was especially ordered to keep himself INSIDE the house until further notice. It would do no one any good for the press to discover him, as he couldn't exactly blend in as well as Sesshoumaru could due to his inhuman ears. If he absolutely had to go outside the home, it was required he wore a hat, or at the very least a bandana to hide the most noticeable feature that portrayed him as inhuman.

It was a nuisance, but the last thing InuYasha wanted to do was to cause Kagome any more discomfort or problems in her life. He would do anything for her and the unborn pup she carried.

She was already stressing as it was, and it wasn't good for the pup. InuYasha hated Sesshoumaru for putting her through this but he knew it was for the best. They couldn't hide forever.

In that week, the news over the burned facility had calmed down enough that Sesshoumaru thought this was as good of a time that they were going to get to do this.

Kagome was not to do anything interviews or even speak to the press. The family was simply to go to the police with their daughter. Reveal she had come home. Kagome would retell to them a fake story Sesshoumaru had told her previously and that was that.

The family would issue one written statement to the press, and then let the media fizzle out from there.

* * *

><p><em>November 7 1986<em>

_Sesshoumaru is a very mild-tempered four-year-old. Emotionally he is quite the opposite of InuTaishou. Physically, he is almost identical. Whereas InuTaishou is more careful with his strength, Sesshoumaru is almost the exact opposite._

_I don't want to say he is a danger to me or anyone else (even though he can be if he wants to). The things he has destroyed are more out of curiosity than for the sake of destruction._

_Just as I did with this 'father' before him, I bought him toys to play with. Each and everyone has been destroyed with a premeditated crush of his claws._

_InuTaishou becomes very upset when Sesshoumaru does this and explains to him how and why he shouldn't do such things. It's so adorable how he has taken to 'raising' Sesshoumaru and teaching him all he knows._

_It's really funny, but I can tell how it frustrates InuTaishou. He is still a child himself, but it's amazing how fatherly he is towards the young Sesshoumaru._

_I can tell he understands the things InuTaishou says, and often listens to him, but there are moments when Sesshoumaru's curiosity gets the best of him._

_Most recently, he had gotten a hold of one of my test tubes. I thought I had kept them at a safe distance on one of the far tables, but I was wrong. I should have known better, especially with how curious children tend to be. I don't know how he managed to climb on top of the table with out my knowledge and gotten a hold of it._

_Even InuTaishou was oblivious until it was too late. Sesshoumaru shrieked, and I spun, but InuTaishou was upon him in seconds._

_Sesshoumaru had crushed the weak glass, imbedding shards into his hand. He tried his best not to cry or make a sound but it was a loosing battle. For one so young, Sesshoumaru was still so prideful._

_InuTaishou was scolding the young Sesshoumaru the best he could without trying to sound too harsh. It was so cute. He refused to let me help, but took the bandages I offered._

"_This is why I told you not to do things like this. You know how strong you are and it's not nice to break other people's stuff. Look what happened this time. You got hurt, just like I said you would."_

_InuTaishou is about 16 years old now. It's still odd to see him so fatherly, but it warms my heart. He's just so adorable at times._

_InuTaishou is now several inches taller than me and still growing. I'm almost certain once he reaches adult hood he'll be at least a foot taller than myself._

_It's an odd feeling. In just four years he went from a pup to a teen. I can hardly believe it._

_-I_

_December 1 1986_

_I now sleep in the facility. It's easier and allows for me to be on call for emergency purposes._

_I started doing this just two weeks ago. Something had happened to upset InuTaishou and he was completely inconsolable, refusing to calm down until he saw me._

_No one, not even InuTaishou would tell me what had happened to upset him so much. Since then I thought it best if I stay here should something happen again._

_I suspect Kikyou and Naraku are somehow involved, but no matter how much I question, I receive no answers._

_-I_

_April 25 1987_

_InuTaishou has now reached full maturity. He is in all appearances an 18-year-old adult. It's almost unbelievable that just about four and a half years ago I just started this project._

_It's simply amazing. We not only have one subject that has reached full maturity, but another that is almost six years old in appearances himself._

_InuTaishou has grown into a handsome young adult, and sometimes I find myself envious of his unique golden eyes and shimmering silver hair._

_The only thing left to do now, is to see if his aging slows to that of a regular human or he continues to age at an accelerated rate. I have my fingers crossed that it is the former._

_-I_

_June 3 1897_

_InuTaishou did something unexpected today. I don't know what to think or say._

_I can only conclude that is must be due to his reaching maturity, that his masculine hormones had gotten the best of him._

_Yes, I had recently noticed he has become far more affectionate, but I just figured it was due to his attachment towards me. I tried to brush it off, but after today…_

_I can't say that I am all that upset about it, but it scares me. Scares me for many reasons. If Naraku and Kikyou were to find out... I don't know what they would do or how they would react._

_But it also scares me… because I liked it, because I may have encouraged it._

_He kissed me._

_It was wonderful... I couldn't help the way my body reacted… nor how I kissed him back._

_Immediately afterwards I felt so ashamed, so guilty. And I don't know why. I told him something like that can't happen again._

_InuTaishou didn't look pleased at all, but didn't question it. I fear…._

_-I_

_July 12 1987_

_Fighting InuTaishou's continued advances are proving difficult to discourage. For the first time, I'm cursing his stubbornness._

_I tell him every time that he must stop this, that it's his hormones that are getting the best of him, but this only serves to make him angry._

"_Why?" That's all he ever says when I tell him no—when I push him away._

_I tell him it's not right, that he doesn't know what he's doing. It is summer after all._

"_What do you mean it's not right?" He snapped once. "I can assure you, Izayoi," InuTaishou said with a heated look that had my body feeling like it was on fire, "I know exactly what I'm doing."_

_The way he spoke… caused a fluttering in my heart._

_I don't know what has come over him. I can only assume that due to his recent coming into adulthood that his K9 instincts are urging him to mate, to reproduce._

_Though deep down, I am ashamed to admit that I hope his reasons run far deeper. That perhaps he cares for me more strongly._

_-I_

_July 22 1987_

_I got into a horrible argument with InuTaishou today. He hasn't spoken to me since._

_I can't say I blame him. But still, it hurts. I know he is upset, and he has a right to be. I completely lashed out at him._

_He's been too close, to touchy feely and I can't have that. Naraku and Kikyou have noticed. They pulled me aside and warned me that if I continued to encourage InuTaishou, that they'd remove me from the project._

_I'd never see him again. And I just can't bare it._

_I may have overreacted. All he did was place his clawed hand on my arm and I..._

_I shoved him off, and told him that I am tired of his behavior. That I told him numerous times not to touch me, and asked when he was going to understand that no meant no._

_I immediately regretted my reaction. I could see the hurt behind his golden eyes before they hardened—much like the looks I've received from Sesshoumaru._

_InuTaishou simply nodded, and turned away. He hasn't spoken to me since._

_So instead, I've been focusing all my attention on Sesshoumaru. He is none too pleased with the attention and spends most of the time glaring at me or trying to shove me away._

_He likes to spend his times alone, or with InuTaishou and wants very little to do with me. I get the feeling he simply tolerates my presence._

_-I_

_August 1 1987_

_It's been a couple of weeks now, and InuTaishou still hasn't spoken to me. Not really._

_Our interactions are at a bare minimum. If he does talk to me, it's brief and stiff. He shows no emotion._

_I don't like it. I want to apologize to explain everything to him._

_But I suppose it's better this way._

_-I_

_August 15 1987_

_InuTaishou's behavior towards me has yet to change._

_I've never been so broken up about anyone before. So hurt. I know I'm in the wrong, that I hurt him but…_

_I think I love him._

_It's the only explanation I can come up with for why his cutting me off hurts so much._

_I've spent years watching him grow.., I practically raised him... Why am I feeling this way?_

_I'm disgusted in myself._

_-I_

_September 29 __1987_

_I'm not sure how to say it. I can't believe it…_

_But I can't find it in my heart to regret it. Dear Lord…_

_For the first time in months InuTaishou and I were alone. Naraku and Kikyou came and took Sesshoumaru, (much to his distaste) to run some tests._

_I had been minding my own business, looking over my notes, trying my best to hide my swirling emotions._

_I wanted desperately to apologize to InuTaishou, for things to go back the way they were… when he spoke first._

"_I think I figured it out." He said, startling me. His voice was calm... smooth… deep. Different than I remembered it._

_He hadn't spoken to me in so long…_

_I couldn't form words fast enough._

_He spoke again._

"..._Why you're ignoring me. It has to be because of Naraku and Kikyou. They must have threatened you or something. You've never been so harsh with me before."_

_InuTaishou was getting closer and closer to me with each step he took. I was rooted to the spot, but some how found my voice and told him I didn't know what he was talking about._

_But he saw through me._

_InuTaishou came around the desk so that he stood behind me. I dared not turn around, afraid of what might happen._

_Then he leaned over, and whispered in my ear._

"_It's the only explanation I can come up with. As to why you would so suddenly and harshly push me away. Yes, you did before but I knew you didn't really mean it."_

_His breath heated my neck and I spun to face him._

_InuTaishou seemed to be expecting it, for the second we were face to face his lips descended upon mine. I couldn't hold back any longer._

_We kissed for some time._

_I never wanted it to end._

_After several minutes I had to stop for air._

_He stared back at me through half lidded golden eyes and I knew I had lost the battle._

_Though, I'm not sure I mind at all._

_I fell into him and he encased me with his strong arms. I felt happier than I had in a long time._

_-I_

* * *

><p>"Kagome! Kagome!" Microphones were suddenly shoved into her face, so close they were almost touching her. She scowled and tried to shove them away but they came right back.<p>

"_What happened?"_

"_Why were you kidnapped?"_

"_What does it feel like to finally be home?"_

"_Could you tell us who did this to you?"_

Kagome felt like an animal put on display and didn't know what to do.

Earlier that day, as per Sesshoumaru's requests, Kagome and her mother had gone to the police station.

And Kagome was more than ready. It had only been about two weeks, and already she was getting stir crazy and tired of being secluded to her own home.

Though when exiting the building, the last thing Kagome expected was to be greeted by a swarm of news crews.

Were it not for Miroku and Sango taking each of her arms and directing her to the waiting car, Kagome was sure she'd have never gotten out of there.

She was relieved that part was over, but the worst was yet to come, apparently. For the press to already be aware, meant someone had to tip them off.

"Well, Kagome." Miroku began, a hand on her shoulder, "it could be worse."

Kagome narrowed her eyes at Miroku and glared. "You must be good at your job." She said. "Because I can't figure out why Sesshoumaru keeps you around."

"You wound me, My Dear!"

"Shush, Miroku!" Sango came to Kagome's rescue. "You're not helping!"

"Sango! Not you too!" He clutched his heart and feigned hurt, "It appears the world is against me!"

Kagome rolled her eyes and sighed heavily, turning her attention to the window.

Her hands rested on her flat stomach, as she released a heavy sigh.

A flash of silver caught her eye causing her to frown.

It seemed someone was in trouble when she got home.

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru sat at the desk in his home office, drumming his fingers on its surface. He was becoming increasingly angry over the lack of headway with any information concerning the whereabouts for the two people who funded the project that created him and his brother.<p>

It was infuriating that two weeks had gone by, and the people he paid great money to employ couldn't find those two useless humans.

Sesshoumaru thought long and hard over what must be done. He knew that Naraku and Kikyou were out there, waiting and biding their time.

He was determined to get his revenge for the wrongs they had done—for the death of his father.

Sesshoumaru had very little gratitude towards the pair of scientists, for they had essentially given rise to his life and without them he may not have ever existed. But that gratitude only went so far, and had no qualms about taking them down a few pegs.

The business mogul was looking forward to it, he admitted to himself. Sesshoumaru had been waiting for this opportunity for so long, there was no way he'd let it pass him by.

Still, it was infuriating that they had eluded him for so long. Sesshoumaru prided himself on his efficiency.

How could two measly humans evade him for so long?

"Sesshoumaru," Jaken's voice startled him from his thoughts. "We have located Naraku."

Hn. Perhaps his employees weren't so useless after all.

* * *

><p>I'm seriously getting tired of ff. net and considering not posting here. Its constant glitches are driving me nuts. I hate not being to log in for hours or not be able to receive reviews, and then when the site is up and running again, to have no explanation as to why or what happened. Maybe I'm asking too much but it's still annoying regardless. I probably won't do this, I'm just ranting.<p>

If anyone knows how to work mediaminer, get at me. That place is so confusing, but I'm thinking of starting to post there as well. I've been able to post there before, but now I can't. Help please?

Also, if anyone has any suggestions for other fanfiction sites I should post on, please let me know. I understand that nothing is perfect, and liable to have issues, but I'd like someplace that's a little more reliable.

I do post on Eternal Destiny as well.

The poll is now closed. Option two, won and I'll be posting once this story is done: Kagome is the daughter of the Lord and Lady of the Eastern lands. When she learns of her upcoming betrothal, she runs away, stumbling across an unsuspecting InuYasha-literally. In an act of defiance, she decides InuYasha would be the better mate then the one waiting for her at home.

And on that note, I'm EXCITED for the next chapter. I have a lot going on over the next couple weeks, but I'll try to get it out as soon as I can.

Review!


	17. Lab Rat

Project Puppy Love

Chapter 17: Lab Rat

When Sesshoumaru had learned of Naraku's whereabouts he had to go see for himself. To hear it was one thing, but to see it for one's self was another.

Apparently that blow to the head his half brother had inflicted on the poor excuse for a man had created some permanent injuries to Naraku's brain. Enough so that according to the doctors caring for him, he would never be the same again.

When Sesshoumaru had learned this, the usually stoic man couldn't hold back the grin that had spread across his features.

It was certainly not what he was expected to hear.

Naraku—as he liked to be called—was not his real name. This was why Sesshoumaru only recently learned of his whereabouts. Naraku was his alias, but Onigumo was the name on his birth certificate.

Sesshoumaru suspected Kikyou had done this to throw him off.

The hospital nurse led Sesshoumaru down a secluded hallway, and stopped before a door at the far end. Sesshoumaru nodded before he entered, leaving her behind.

"Sessh'mo!" Naraku's eyes lit up with an extreme expression of gaiety and mirth—a vast contrast to what Sesshoumaru had been used to during his childhood.

Sesshoumaru gazed at the poor excuse for a man strapped to the hospital bed. Naraku had proven to be unpredictable and prone to unexpected fits of rage. The nurse had warned Sesshoumaru that for his safety—as well as the hospital staff—that Naraku was not to be freed under _any_ circumstances.

This was what Naraku and been reduced to? It was astounding, and had Sesshoumaru not been here to witness it for himself, he may not have believed it.

Sesshoumaru took a few moments to study Naraku more heavily. The TV was on, but it had been apparent Naraku was not interested. The straps that held his arms and legs in place left dark bruises on his skin and in some places, left deep cashes coated with both dried and fresh blood.

There was no sympathy for the man behind Sesshoumaru's hardened gaze. Naraku's predicament was nothing less than he deserved. Sesshoumaru would have preferred a worse fate, if he was going to be honest with himself.

"Where is Kikyou?" Sesshoumaru demanded once his scrutiny was complete.

"Kikyou…" Naraku started, knitting his brow in confusion. "The pretty lady that brought me here? She was not very nice..." His voice was child-like.

It annoyed Sesshoumaru immensely.

"Did she tell you where she was going?" Sesshoumaru pressed, loosing what little patience he had left.

Naraku became confused for a second before his gaze shifted. For a moment, Sesshoumaru thought he caught a glimpse of the old Naraku. "I'll take you to her. I'll take you to Kikyou, if you get me out of here, Sess'mo."

Sesshoumaru had almost believed him—almost fell for Naraku's trap. Had the mentally damaged man not butchered his name, he may have been set free from his restraints.

Now furious, Sesshoumaru turned on his heel and left, realizing he was not going to get the answers he desired from Naraku.

"YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME HERE!"

Sesshoumaru ignored Naraku's pleas and kept walking, never once looking back.

* * *

><p>InuYasha growled in annoyance as Sesshoumaru went over information he hardly understood. Dressed in the most uncomfortable clothing he had never known existed, InuYasha was being forced into a tour of what Sesshoumaru had called his place of business.<p>

Kagome had pulled his hair back and done so in such a way that his ears were hidden. It was just as uncomfortable as the suit he was forced to wear.

InuYasha recalled the conversation that had gotten him stuck in this position in the first place.

"_You are about to become a father." Sesshoumaru stated simply. _

_InuYasha gazed at his older half-brother out of the corner of his eyes with slight contempt._

"_Yes, Sesshoumaru. I know." _

"_You'll need a means of supporting your growing family." Sesshoumaru continued, his eyes staring at InuYasha as if assessing him for something. _

_InuYasha finally turned to look at Sesshoumaru fully. _

"_This Sesshoumaru is prepared to offer you a means to do so, if you are interested." _

"_What are you suggesting?" _

"_You'll need some training, given your lack of education." InuYasha scoffed but let Sesshoumaru continue. "But I'm willing to offer you employment in my company. The pay will be more than adequate."_

_InuYasha nodded, grateful. "I'll take it." _

InuYasha couldn't wait to be home with Kagome again. Most of the things Sesshoumaru was saying to him were beyond his comprehension. Not that he was paying much attention anyway.

While Sesshoumaru continued to talk away, InuYasha daydreamed of a certain raven haired woman…

* * *

><p><em>November 30 <em>_1987_

_Sesshoumaru now appears to be about four years old, just as his father was before him at a year into his life. _

_It amazes me that in a few short months we will begin to educate him in much the same way we did with InuTaishou before him. _

_Now that the project has been proven a success, I often wonder why Naraku and Kikyou asked this of me. I feel stupid I never questioned it before. Too caught up was I in the money and the fantasy of being the first to mutate human DNA. _

_I'm more than ashamed to recall how easily I allowed myself to be persuaded into doing this. The guilt I feel is almost overpowering at times. _

_I've talked to InuTaishou about it. He's so calm about the whole thing, and tells me not to worry so much. _

_Neither Naraku nor Kikyou will answer any questions I have about the future. They say it is none of my concern. _

_In fact, they get angrier each time I press the topic. I don't understand why. I allowed them to pull the wool over my eyes for so long... but no more. _

_I try not to think about it, and enjoy the simple moments that InuTaishou and I are able to have together. I look forward to each and every stolen kiss, every hidden caress…. _

_We have to be careful. I don't want to think of the repercussions should Naraku and Kikyou find out. _

_I don't know what I would do if I weren't able to be with InuTaishou any longer. _

_-I_

_January 19 __1988_

_I snuck into InuTaishou's room last night. I had been upset, and just needed him to make me feel better. I've been stressing a lot lately, and he wiped away my tears. _

_It was so tender. He's always there when I need him the most. I don't know what I'd do without him. _

_While I hate how I was conned into this project, it's moments like these where I don't regret any of it. _

_He kissed away my pain and made me feel more alive than I had in a long time. InuTaishou was so gentle and loving. I don't think I've loved him anymore strongly than I do now. _

_He touched me and loved me in a way no man ever has before. _

_I've got to get him and Sesshoumaru out of here. It isn't right. They deserve to live real and true lives._

_-I_

_February 20, 1988_

_I've talked to InuTaishou and he agrees. He thinks Kikyou and Naraku's behavior as of late is suspicious and thinks it is time to seek a life outside these concrete walls. I imagine it is his worry for Sesshoumaru that has him so into the idea. _

_Naraku and Kikyou have been acting so strange that it has everyone on edge. I can't help but wonder what those two are up to. _

_The plan is set. Two weeks from now, we are going to make a break for it. I've decided the best time is when everyone has gone home from the day. Few are here, and no one will see me leading InuTaishou and Sesshoumaru out of here. _

_I've got until then to get my stuff together. _

_I'm going to run away from this place and make a life for InuTaishou and Sesshoumaru outside of these walls. _

_They'll finally experience true freedom. _

_-I_

_March 5 1988_

_InuTaishou is dead… And it's my entire fault… I should have never… but then... I don't know what I could have or should have done differently. _

_I can't stop crying. It hurts. It hurts so much. _

_Naraku and Kikyou have locked me in my room. I guess they knew all along about my relationship with InuTaishou. I don't know if they heard our conversations or how they even found out. We were so careful. _

_Somehow they knew that tonight I planned to leave with both Sesshoumaru and InuTaishou. _

_They were waiting for us. _

_I can't believe I didn't see this coming. _

_Naraku shot him. He shot InuTaishou. The bullet was meant for me... but my love... He sacrificed himself for me… Were it not for him I wouldn't be here right now… _

_Sesshoumaru managed to escape. I'll never forget the look on his face when InuTaishou was killed… he was like a deer caught in headlights. _

_I screamed at him, screamed for him to run and he did. I don't think I've ever seen Sesshoumaru run so fast. _

_But he's so young and on his own... I pray he lives on, that it wasn't a complete loss. _

_-I_

_May 3 1988_

_With both InuTaishou and Sesshoumaru gone, Kikyou and Naraku have kept me locked away here. I am not able to leave and am under strict supervision._

_They wanted me to recreate what was lost, but I refused. I refused to tell them how it could be done, or to do so myself. _

_Even so, I may have given them what they wanted after all despite my efforts not to do so. _

_For so long I didn't want to go on without InuTaishou. I didn't realize how much I had grown to love and care for him. _

_But now I have to. I have to go on for our unborn child. _

_I'm so conflicted. I don't want to carry this child to term for fear that he will be subjected to the same life as his father before him. But at the same time, it is all I have left of InuTaishou. _

_It warms my heart to know a part of him will live on through this baby. _

_That's the only thing that is saving me now. _

_I can only hope that after I am gone, my baby will one day free himself from Naraku and Kikyou. _

_With both InuTaishou and Sesshoumaru gone, and with the knowledge of the child growing within me, I've suddenly become valuable again._

_Naraku and Kikyou's only hope at continuing the project rests within my womb. _

_-I_

_October 22 1988_

_He's beautiful, InuTaishou. He looks just like you. _

_I named him InuYasha in your memory. I wish you were here with me... to hold the life we created. _

_-I_

_December 1 1988_

_Only a few months old and yet so much bigger than a purely human child would be at his age. _

_InuYasha's aging is much slower than his predecessors, but still faster than that of a normal human. I suspect for the most part he will grow at a pace more closely to that of a human's. _

_I love him so much. I don't want this life for him. I want InuYasha to be free to love, to find happiness. But that may never be. Naraku and Kikyou have already upped the security measures here. InuYasha may never get to leave. _

_I blame myself and pray that this life won't be his forever. _

_I know my fate. I know I'll never leave here again. I've accepted it._

_I'm sick. And have been for some time. I don't know how much longer I'll be here for my baby, but I'll fight for as long as I can. _

_I often wonder about Sesshoumaru. I pray he is alive and well. It would have been nice for InuYasha to have had someone to play with. _

_Naraku and Kikyou are still furious with me. But I don't care. I'd sooner die than tell them how I managed to meld human and dog DNA. _

_-I_

_May 1 1__989_

_InuTaishou, I love our baby boy so much. He grows more and more like you every day. _

_It's hard to go on without you. I wish you were here with me. I wish we could raise him together… in a home of our own. Like a real family. _

_Sometimes when I sleep at night, I dream that all of this never happened—that you were never taken from me. We escaped from Naraku and Kikyou and are a normal family living a normal life. _

_Each morning that I wake to find it was only a dream, breaks something inside of me. It hurts more and more by the day. _

_Reality is so much crueler. _

_I want to be with you again. _

_-I_

* * *

><p>Now just over three months along, Kagome was finally beginning to show.<p>

Her mother had talked about taking Kagome to see a doctor to make sure everything was moving along just as it was supposed to, but Sesshoumaru had asked they wait a bit longer.

He said he would take care of it, as they couldn't very well go see just any physician. There was the likelihood that the child would share InuYasha's inhuman attributes and they couldn't risk the wrong people finding out.

InuYasha was more than attentive when it came to her needs. It was overwhelming at times, but Kagome knew it was only because he cared. He talked to her stomach often, and spent many nights sleeping with his ear pressed against her womb as if he could hear the child already.

It was just about lunchtime and Kagome, Sango and Miroku sat chatting together at the kitchen table. It had become a tradition between the four, though InuYasha was absent this time.

This was Kagome's favorite time of the day as it was when she was able to relax the most.

Mrs. Higurashi had gone off to her part-time job and wouldn't be home for at least two more hours. Souta was at school, and Jii-chan had errands to run that day.

Kagome loved these rare moments because they allowed her to forget about the things that stressed her out. Like where Kikyou was and when she was suddenly going to pop back into her life. It troubled Kagome to know she was out there somewhere, lurking in the shadows.

During these times of the day there was laughter and storytelling, along with Miroku's playful jibes and InuYasha's possessive growls when the male got too touchy with 'his woman.'

But this day felt different, and Kagome couldn't figure out why. She chalked it up to her hormones being out of whack and messing with her mind. Or maybe it was because InuYasha was absent from the day's festivities.

That morning, Sesshoumaru had picked him up under the pretense of introducing him to what he did for a living. Kagome was more than grateful for Sesshoumaru taking InuYasha under his wing and helping him to acclimate.

Not only that, but the pay was more than sufficient. Kagome was pleased; she and InuYasha wouldn't have to depend on her family to support the 'pup' as he was constantly correcting her. Though the money meant nothing to InuYasha who still had no concept of how it worked yet, he was grateful for Sesshoumaru's help.

Nothing major happened in the last few weeks. In fact things were pretty normal. Well as normal as can be under the current circumstances.

Sota still pestered the heck out of InuYasha.

Mama gushed over upcoming grandchild.

And now that she was showing, Jii-chan—though still not InuYasha's best friend—was pushing for them to get married.

The elderly Higurashi was constantly pestering Kagome that it was the honorable thing to do. InuYasha had gotten her pregnant and therefore he should be a respectable man and make an honest woman out of her. Everything with him was about honor and duty. When would he get it into his head that times were different? This wasn't the Feudal Era.

Kagome would roll her eyes and walk away each time he got started on one of his tangents.

Jii-chan's butting into his granddaughter's life had caused Kagome to have to explain the concept of marriage to InuYasha. He didn't see anything wrong with it and told her that if that was what the old man wanted, he'd be more than happy to 'marry' her.

"It's not like you're ever leaving me anyways. You might as well be my wife." InuYasha said confidently as if there was no room for argument.

Kagome had rolled her eyes at the comment.

Everything was so simple to InuYasha. He just didn't understand.

Kagome sighed. She didn't want to marry him for the sake of doing so. She was still a girl after all. She wanted to be wooed, (though it might be a little late for that) she wanted that romantic proposal.

Miroku and Sango's smart phones went off simultaneously, jolting Kagome from her thoughts.

While they carried several cellular devices on them at all times, the line that had gone off was one used solely for Sesshoumaru. Only he knew the number and only he used it to get a hold of them.

Kagome leaned over Sango's shoulder to read the text she had received.

"_You two to meet me at my estate immediately. Kagome should be fine, I am sending someone over to stay with her in your absence."_

"That's odd." Sango mused. "It's not often Sesshoumaru texts us. He usually calls. I wonder what he wants."

"I haven't a clue." Miroku seemed just as surprised as his partner. "I didn't even know he knew how to text."

"You think you'll be okay by yourself, Kagome?" Sango asked apologetically. "It should only be a few minutes, I'm sure."

Kagome nodded. "No worries. I'll be fine. I'm sure whatever Sesshoumaru needs is important. I'll wait here."

The two had only been gone two barely minutes and Kagome had yet to be able to shake the nagging feeling that something was off. Her rational mind shrugged it off as nothing, attributing it to just not being used to being home alone. Still, it wouldn't go away and Kagome was beginning to feel jittery.

Just when her worries had begun to reach their peak, the doorbell rang and relief flooded through the young woman.

'_This must be the person Sesshoumaru had sent over,'_ Kagome thought, calmness rushing through her.

She unlocked the door, and had barely touched the knob when it was forced open.

A sharp metal object was forced harshly against her stomach, causing Kagome to stumble backwards.

There stood Kikyou in the doorway of her home, her brown eyes glazed over, crazed.

"Did you think you'd get away from me that easily, Kagome?" Kikyou laughed manically, pushing her way into the house and doing a quick check to make sure no one else was there.

"Kikyou, you don't have to do this." Kagome pleaded, hoping against all hope that Kikyou wasn't as wicked as she always thought she was.

"Yes, I do. You ruined everything. And that beast of yours destroyed my husband. He'll never be the same. I've got nothing left to lose and you're going to pay."

Kagome had difficulty swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat. For the first time in months, she felt real fear. It made her dizzy. "Kikyou, please…"

With the gun still pointed at the young woman's stomach, Kikyou motioned to the door. There was no hint of sympathy in her voice.

"You're coming with me, or I'm going to the press about your precious InuYasha. He'll be locked up faster than you can say 'lab rat.'"

* * *

><p>And this is why I was excited to write this chapter. Enter crazy Kikyou. Bwahaha!<p>

Why is it that every time I update FFN goes down? I feel like I'm cursed. The last two times I have updated the site has gone down and I am unable to log in. It frustrates me to know end.

As stated in the author's note, I now have both a tumblr and a deviantArt for my stories. Both are under the same username. The links are also posted in my profile, if you're interested in following me there as well.

Please review!


	18. Schemes

Project Puppy Love

Chapter 18: Schemes

Kikyou stood in Kagome's doorway, a gun pointed at her with a crazed look in her eyes.

The grin she sent Kagome's way reminded the young woman of the Cheshire Cat.

"I see you're beginning to show." Kikyou stated casually and glanced briefly at Kagome's pregnant stomach.

Kagome said nothing and clenched her jaw. Her mind flashed back to an entry she had read in Izayoi's journal with InuYasha. Was she fated to be subjected to the same fate as InuYasha's mother before her? To be forced to endure to Kikyou's whims? Would this child, yet to be born, face the same fate as his father before him?

Kagome sighed internally. Why was she always on the wrong end of a gun lately? Was this the future of those associated with men if InuYasha's characteristics? Or was it simply a case of bad luck?

"You must be what? Three months along?" Kikyou continued, oblivious of Kagome's inner turmoil. "You know you and InuYasha would never be able to live a normal life. Neither would your child. They're both freaks. Society would never accept them, and the government would want to study them. And even if you managed to escape all of that, InuYasha's knowledge of the real world is small. He wouldn't be able to support you and your unborn child."

Kikyou's grin broadened, as if she found the idea amusing.

Kagome tried not to let Kikyou's words get to her, knowing the older woman just wanted to bring her down. She wasn't going to allow it. Kikyou had caused enough damage to her life, and the young woman refused to continue to do so any longer.

"You know nothing, Kikyou." Somehow Kagome managed to keep her voice calm, contrary to the flurry of emotions currently running through her mind.

"Don't I? Then tell me just what I know nothing about?" Kikyou retorted snappily, an eyebrow raised mockingly.

"I don't owe you an explanation. I don't have to justify myself to you."

"No, I suppose you don't. We've wasted enough time here. Come," Kikyou grabbed Kagome's arm forcefully and led her out the door. She had the gun pressed none too gently into Kagome's back. "You're going to do as I say, or I'll make sure you never see InuYasha again."

Kagome allowed Kikyou to lead her away, trying to figure out a way to get a message to InuYasha, or any possible means of getting herself out of this situation. Nothing came to mind.

She had already realized it was Kikyou who had gotten Miroku and Sango out of the house. No one was coming from her. Kikyou had planned this all along.

"You won't get away with this, Kikyou. InuYasha and Sesshoumaru—"

Kikyou cut Kagome off. "Sesshoumaru? He's still alive?" The new information threw Kikyou off. It was definitely not something she was expecting, having assumed he just died all those years ago. There was no way he'd be able to survive in the real world alone.

Apparently, she had been wrong.

"It doesn't matter. By the time they realize what I have done, it will be too late. We'll be long gone."

Kikyou shoved Kagome down the shrine steps and then into the car. She rushed around to the driver side and was in the car seconds later. Kagome heard the sound of the lock clicking into place and then they were off.

With a heavy heart, Kagome watched the shrine disappear. If InuYasha didn't find her, would this be the last time she'd see her home?

* * *

><p>Sango and Miroku realized the minute they reached Sesshoumaru's estate that something was wrong. For one thing, he wasn't there.<p>

The two couldn't get out the door fast enough to head back to the Higurashi Shrine. Sango drove while Miroku called Sesshoumaru to tell him the news.

He was furious, only making the guilt and shame the two felt horribly worse.

Sesshoumaru ordered them to get there as fast as they could and informed them he'd be following soon.

"We should have called Sesshoumaru immediately after the text, Miroku." Sango said her voice laced with shame and remorse. "It was an amateur mistake. How could we be so stupid? What if something has happened to her?"

"We can only hope for the best, Sango." Miroku put his hand comfortingly on her arm. "Everyone makes mistakes. Do not stress yourself over things that are beyond your control."

Sango nodded, but remained silent. She knew Miroku was right, but she wouldn't be able to rest knowing Kagome could possibly be in danger.

Miroku had already tried calling Kagome's phone several times, only for it to go straight to voicemail—this didn't help Sango's mood.

The pair road the rest of the trip in silence, the whole trip Sango unable to dislodge the guilt welling in the pit of her stomach.

* * *

><p>"Where are you taking me, Kikyou?" Kagome asked after they drove an hour in silence.<p>

"You'll know when we get there." Kikyou's response was short. Her eyes were attentively fixed on the road before her, hands clutching the steering wheel with such effort that her knuckles where turning white.

"Just be a good little girl and do as I say, or I'll shoot you and your unborn child." She took one hand off the wheel to wave the gun in Kagome's general direction.

Kagome shuddered and clutched her stomach choosing to not pester Kikyou for the remainder of the trip.

'_InuYasha...'_

* * *

><p>InuYasha was enraged. He had never been so angry in his entire life. The feeling was all empowering and consuming and it caused him experience a swirling of emotions he never thought possible.<p>

He had the strongest urge to destroy, to terrorize anyone and anything that had to do with Kagome's disappearance. Kikyou was at the top of his list.

When Sesshoumaru had informed him that Kagome was gone, and that it could be none other than Kikyou had her, the older genetic mutation had to hold InuYasha back or else he might have done something he shouldn't have.

InuYasha had demanded to know how this had happened and the answer only angered him further—if such a thing were even possible.

Kikyou had somehow gotten a hold of Sango and Miroku's private lines only used for Sesshoumaru. She had sent each a text to get them out of the house and then she made her move.

By the time Sango and Miroku had realized their mistake it was too late. Kagome was gone, and no where to be found.

The only thing InuYasha wanted to do was get home and find her. But the car that was taking him there wasn't moving fast enough. InuYasha's clawed hands dug deep into the leather seats, much to Sesshoumaru's anger.

InuYasha didn't care. His attention was focused elsewhere.

Kikyou would pay. When he got his hands on her, she would die for what she had done. She'd die for the death of his mother, she'd die for the death of his father, and she'd die for taking Kagome from him.

InuYasha hadn't wanted to believe Sesshoumaru when he told him Kagome was gone, but new his brother had no reason to lie to him. Still, he had to see for himself.

When the car came to a stop at the next red light, he bolted, following the way that had become natural to him. During the night, while Kagome had slept, he often took it upon himself to explore the city.

InuYasha was at the shrine in seconds and look on Sango and Miroku's faces told him all he needed to know...

Kagome wasn't there.

* * *

><p>The two women drove for hours when Kikyou finally came to a halt before a house secluded by dense forest.<p>

The house was built like a wooden lodge, much like the ones Kagome and her family had gone on vacation in on special occasions. After taking in all her surroundings, Kagome was almost certain no one would find them here.

That's just what Kikyou had wanted.

She dragged Kagome inside, and told her to behave. Kikyou pulled out handcuffs Kagome didn't know she'd been hiding and cuffed Kagome to a heavy wooden chair in the kitchen.

"What are you going to do with me, Kikyou?"

Kikyou ignored Kagome and continue to look around the room, in drawers, cupboards, no place was left unturned. She seemed to be searching for something.

Kagome tried not to let the fear consume her.

* * *

><p>InuYasha was going stir crazy just sitting around waiting. But that's what Sesshoumaru had asked of him. He said give him time to try to search for Kikyou.<p>

Of course InuYasha hadn't listened. He had gone out and tried to find Kagome himself. Unfortunately he hadn't gotten much father than a few feet beyond the shrine steps.

Kagome's scent trail had dissipated into almost nothing, indicating not even a secure direction for him to search.

InuYasha had never felt more useless in his life.

Several times, he had to resist punching a wall in frustration.

By now, under Sesshoumaru's direct orders, the family had relocated to Sesshoumaru's estate. As no one knew what exactly Kikyou was planning—and Sesshoumaru did have the luxury of living in a gated community—it was best to have everyone in one location.

Keeping the family calm was a completely different story.

Mrs. Higurashi was a bundle of nerves all on her own, and InuYasha wondered if this was how she behaved during the months Kagome had been missing.

It certainly wasn't helping InuYasha feel any better. He could practically taste the anxiousness flowing off the older woman in waves, feeding into his own concern and rage.

How dare Kikyou do this?

Jii-chan spent his time glaring at InuYasha, blaming him for his granddaughter's second disappearance. InuYasha tried his best to ignore the old man, but he wasn't making it easy.

Souta wouldn't stop the mindless questions, demanding to know where his sister was despite his mother's efforts to silence him.

It was all too much for InuYasha and he had to get out. He took to the woods he had first discovered on his first night of freedom. Running—only this time for a different reason. Not out of joy and excitement, but out of fear and guilt.

* * *

><p>Two hours. That's how long Kagome had been held here under Kikyou's will.<p>

Kikyou seemed to have found whatever it was she had been looking for and had receded deep into the back of the house leaving Kagome alone in the kitchen.

Once alone, Kagome had tried to escape, but to no avail. The chair was too heavy for her to move, and there was no way Kagome could break the cuff on her arm.

She was stuck. And it sucked.

The house had become eerily quiet and Kagome didn't like it. She had no way of knowing what was going on or what Kikyou was doing.

That was never a good thing.

At one point Kagome thought she heard Kikyou's voice coming from somewhere deep within the home, but she couldn't be sure. It was far too muffled for her to be able to decipher anything of use.

Shortly thereafter, the house fell into deafening silence.

Kagome began to feel uneasy.

* * *

><p>If Sesshoumaru was this upset over what Kikyou had done—and his anger was great—he could only imagine what his brother was going through.<p>

Kikyou had proven smarter than Sesshoumaru had given her credit for. He should have been prepared for something like this, and Sesshoumaru had the pride to admit he was ashamed he had not had the foresight to see this coming.

He was currently trying to figure out how Kikyou had gotten a hold of both Sango and Miroku's private number and disguised her number as his. So far, he had no answers for any of these questions.

Fury. Thick, hot, fury. That's what he felt right now. Kikyou would regret going against him in such a manner. When he found her…

Their only hope of locating Kagome rested in what information he and his people were attempting to gather through trying to retrace Kikyou's last steps. Which thus far was proving difficult.

If they could only get a general location... maybe a cell phone tower that her phone pinged off of—anything would be useful.

Kikyou was proving to be a woman of many talents, talents Sesshoumaru was not happy she possessed.

Just when his frustration was about to reach its peak, the phone on his desk had gone off.

Not expecting any phone calls, Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. The number was blocked, only furthering his confusion.

The room had gone silent. Everyone around him had stopped what they were doing, to stare that the noisy device.

It rang three times before Sesshoumaru answered. "Yes?"

"Hello, Sesshoumaru."

"Kikyou." Sesshoumaru said by way of greeting. He was already motioning for the people around him to get a wire tap on the phone, to try and pinpoint Kikyou's location.

"It's been awhile, hasn't it?" Kikyou's voice was sultry through the phone.

"I suppose." Sesshoumaru conveyed no emotion in his response.

You know, when Kagome told me you were still alive, I will admit, it threw me for a loop. You were so young then, I never expected you to become the accomplished man you are today. The project really was a success. You are proof of that."

"Hn."

"I don't know how I didn't see it before. I spent so many hours watching Kagome's home. Watching the people looking out for her safety. Slowly gathering information and finding out just who they were working for. I never did understand why such a prominent business man would devote his time and money to one girl, Maru Taishou."

Sesshoumaru said nothing, allowing Kikyou to ramble and give time for his people to do what he paid them for.

"I really should have put two and two together. I don't know how I didn't see it. It would make sense though, that you wouldn't use your real name. Had you been recognized, I could have found you and exposed you for what you really are. That wouldn't go well with your business empire, would it?"

Sesshoumaru's free hand clenched into a fist as he resisted the urge to growl. Kikyou always had a way of getting under his skin.

"You always were very intelligent for your age—even more so than InuTaishou."

At the mention of his father, Sesshoumaru was unable to hold back his growl any longer. It thundered through the phone, sending shivers down Kikyou's spine.

"And still as short-tempered as ever."

"Get to the point, _Kikyou." _He enunciated her name to show her just how frustrated he was becoming.

"I'm sure by now you know it was me who sent your two little body guards away, and who has whisked Kagome from her home. I'm quite proud of myself."

"You never were a modest woman," Sesshoumaru allowed. "Where have you taken Kagome, Kikyou?"

"That's my secret. If you can find me, you _may_ get her back."

And then she hung up. From the smug looks of Sango and Miroku, as well as the few others on his private team, it was safe to assume they been successful—Kikyou had been found.

Or maybe that was what the conniving woman had wanted?

Sesshoumaru didn't have time to ponder that thought before his phone went off again, this time with a number he didn't recognize.

He answered in the same manner he had for Kikyou. The voice belonged to a woman, one he did not recognize.

"I had a packaged delivered to my desk this morning with your name on it. All that came with it was a note requesting I call you before I opened it." The strangely familiar female voice continued. "I'll be honest; I was tempted to open it before calling. As a Journalist, it's in my nature to be curious."

And then it clicked and Sesshoumaru's eyes widened a fraction.

"I'm sending someone over. We will speak in private."

* * *

><p>Not how I originally planned for this chapter to go, but I like this version better. I had originally had two chapters before this story would be done. Now I'm not so sure—but it shouldn't be TOO much longer.<p>

I don't know if you know this, (I'm sure most of you do) but there are several Internet sites where you can disguise numbers. I've done so before. I've sent my friends "prank" calls under numbers that they would answer just for giggles. Fun times.

Please review!


	19. Curiosity Killed the Cat

Project Puppy Love

Chapter 19: Curiosity Killed the Cat

Being picked up in a swanky limo and brought to the one and only Maru Taishou's lavish estate was the last thing Rin expected to be doing today. In fact, if someone had told her she'd be meeting the business mogul under these circumstances, she'd have told them they had lost their mind.

Rin didn't mind the change of pace in the slightest. The young reporter was excited to meet the entrepreneur. He rarely accepted interviews—she could only recall one and that only lasted for a couple of minutes—let alone allowing people into his home. If there was one thing anyone could be certain of when it came to Maru Taishou, it was that he was a private man.

Little more than that was known about him other than he had suddenly appeared in the business world several years ago, becoming well-known for his cold exterior and unstoppable success.

He was an enigma—one Rin hoped to be able to crack.

Tucked safely in her lap lay the package she had found on her desk in the late afternoon. Her curiosity over the box's contents was almost too overpowering. She was itching to know what lay inside.

_Soon_, she told herself, clutching the parcel tightly.

The men that had come to pick her up had attempted to take it from her, but Rin held fast. There was no way she was going to let anyone else get their hands on it before she knew its hidden secrets.

The box had been given to her for a reason, and depending on the information it held, it was her journalistic integrity that demanded she report this to the people if she deemed it necessary.

Upon her arrival to Maru's home, Rin was hastily led inside, up one flight of stairs, (there was a least three floors to this place, she noted with jealousy) when she finally came to a rest before large oak doors.

One of the men that had flanked her knocked and a deep male voice bade them entrance.

The heavy silence that followed was foreboding.

Mere feet into the room stood the man himself. He stood regally before an expensive wood desk precisely located in the center of the large office. Eyes roving over the silver-haired Maru's form, Rin noted that he was a lot taller than she originally thought.

She had often observed Maru Taishou in pictures or even during his brief mentions in the news. But seeing the man in person was a completely _different_ experience entirely. She had always admired his looks, but they were nothing compared to the _beauty_ this man's presence seemed to exude naturally.

On several occasions Rin had over heard her fellow employees gushing at how pictures just didn't do him justice—that you never got the full effect of Mr. Taishou until you had the luxury of gazing upon him in person. Rin finally understood what they meant. She was resentful others had been bestowed such a gift before her.

"Rin Yamada." It wasn't a question or greeting, it was a statement—a fact.

The young reporter didn't recall telling him her name and realized that he had done his homework before inviting her into his home.

"Mr. Taishou." Rin nodded in response, hiding the sudden bout of discomfort threatening to take over. She suddenly realized how imposing his presence seemed to be, and he was standing several feet from her! How did he have such and ability to make her feel like an insignificant fly on the wall so easily?

"I believe you have something of mine." Again, it was more of a statement than a question.

Rin looked at the medium-sized box held securely in her hands. Something of _his_? She wasn't so sure about that. Her discomfort seemed to disappear as indignation began to take its place.

"With all due respect, _**Sir**_, just because it has your name on it, doesn't mean it's _**yours**_. It was delivered to me, and I am not leaving it with you without the knowledge of what's inside. Someone obviously gave it to me for a _**reason**_." She returned, meeting his golden gaze head on.

Maru's face remained schooled—emotionless—as he returned her stare.

Rin became uneasy when Maru didn't say anything for several minutes. He seemed to be studying her, perhaps meticulously planning his next course of action. Or trying to read her. She wasn't sure which.

But Rin wasn't going _anywhere_; she had meant what she said. One way or another, she was going to find out the secrets beneath the parcel she carried. Her eyes narrowed, trying her best to portray a strong front, despite how uncomfortable she felt under his golden-eyed scrutiny.

"Perhaps we can come to some agreement." The business man allowed, after several more minutes of silence.

Rin let loose a breath she wasn't aware she had been holding.

"Good. I'm glad you understand."

"I'll allow you to stay and behold what lay within that box, provided you quit your job—"

"I am not going to quit my job! That's ludicrous-!" Rin started, but Sesshoumaru continued on as if she hadn't spoken at all.

"—and come work for me as a member of my personal PR team."

The argument only seconds before on the tip of her tongue vanished and Rin was shocked into silence.

"I-I… This is something I'll have to think about... I can't just quit my job... I mean..." Working for Maru Taishou? Wasn't that every person's dream? He was impossibly rich, from the research Rin had gathered before she was brought here, so she knew she'd be adequately compensated. Not only that, he was insanely attractive and eye candy in the work place was definitely a plus.

Still, all this over one little box? It made Rin pause and think carefully. What could be so important that he didn't want the world to know it?

Not only that, but she loved her current job. Was she ready to give all of that up just for one man? Even if he was one of the most attractive men she had ever seen? Just to learn the secrets he seemed to desperate to keep secret? She wasn't so sure…

"The pay would be more than sufficient, I can assure you." Maru started, as if sensing her inner turmoil, "But, it is required you sign a confidentiality agreement stating that under no certain terms will you go to the press with anything that I do not give you explicit permission to share and anything that may be harmful to myself or those associated with me." His eyes became dark, as if trying to convey the absolute importance of what he was saying.

"You will need to agree to these terms before we move any further. Just know that if you choose to embark upon this path and try to cross me, there will be strict consequences and legal action taken against you."

Rin didn't like the sound of that.

"And if I refuse?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

"You will hand over the box—of your own free will or otherwise—and be on your way and pretend this never happened."

"You can't just take this from me." Rin snapped irately.

Sesshoumaru took the handful of paces it took to stand before the petite Rin. She swallowed the sudden lump forming in her throat as he towered over her. He sure had a way of suffocating you with his presence.

"I assure you, I can."

Rin thought she saw what looked like a fang sparkle in the light, but quickly decided it was just a trick of the eye.

She thought it over for several minutes. Rin hated the idea of selling her soul to a man she hardly knew, simply for information. But if the pay was a good as he said it was... and she really wanted to know what this box held…

Curiosity killed the cat… or possibly in this case, Rin.

"Alright. Fine." Rin conceded after a **long** pause. "Where do I sign over my soul to the great Maru Taishou?"

Sesshoumaru smirked and too late did Rin begin to question her decision.

A flurry of movement from the other occupants Rin had forgotten where still in the room, startled the young reporter. Before she had any concept of what was going on, the package was stolen from her hands and she was being ushered forward and forced to sign several documents, most of which she didn't have time to read over as thoroughly as she'd have liked.

Dear God, what had she gotten herself into?

* * *

><p>Minutes after Rin had sold her soul to the devil, the package had finally been opened. And after learning its contents, Rin could say honestly that she never could have guessed the information it held. Astounded didn't even begin to cover what she was feeling at that moment.<p>

Only moments before, it had seemed like forever before Rin would even get to touch the package again. Maru had made sure all bases were covered before he even let her anywhere near the coveted parcel again.

It all happened so fast. She signed her life away to a handsome man she hardly knew, he then made her call and quit her job—effective immediately—and then, only then, did he allow for the box to be opened.

The business tycoon was even gracious enough to allow her to do the honors.

Tucked haphazardly within the cardboard container were papers upon papers, flash drives, old faded pictures, as well as tapes with detailed information on a man—or boy—by the name of Sesshoumaru…

Sesshoumaru…? Rin studied the picture of the child carefully. He was quite adorable despite the familiar scowl he bore…

"Is this you…?" She asked, not believing what she was seeing—what she was reading. There was no way... no way this was even possible... but it certainly explained _a lot._

Rin barely managed to slump into the vacant chair across from the desk before her legs gave out from under her. She was _dreaming_. There was no way this was _real!_ It was all so unfathomable.

It had to be that late night snack she had last night before bed... it had messed with her head and now she was having weird dreams about sexy men with white hair who turned out to not be human exactly, but a genetically mutated human/dog hybrid.

Sesshoumaru nodded in response to her question. He was so casual about the whole thing. Rin half expected this to be some kind of practical joke.

That's it**,** she firmly decided, no more science fiction novels before bed.

Rin couldn't tear her eyes away from what she was reading and seeing.

At one point, she had to physically pinch her cheeks to make sure she wasn't dreaming—that all of this was completely genuine.

Rin now understood why Sesshoumaru was so adamant about her quitting her job and working for him. If press got a hold of this… His life would never be the same... This was the kind of story that could have _made_ her career. She could have had the kind of job she had always dreamed of—the notoriety she had always wanted.

But Rin knew she couldn't have done that to Sesshoumaru. That wasn't why she had gotten into her profession, and it wasn't the kind of career she wanted for herself—to destroy someone's life for the sake of her own ambitions. Her mother had taught her better than that.

"I can't believe this…" Rin whispered, still reading over the stacks upon stacks of information on Sesshoumaru. How he was created… why he was created…who had done so… It was almost too much to take in all at once.

There were pictures of the man she now knew as _Sesshoumaru_ (it was obvious Maru wasn't his real name) as a child, and into almost teen years. There were even several images of another man Rin guessed could only be Sesshoumaru's father. They looked so much alike, it was obvious he took after his father's looks.

And then there were pictures and even more information on a man named InuYasha. He resembled Sesshoumaru enough for her to assume they were brothers, save for the one feature that made him stand out...

"I can see why you were so adamant about me quitting my job." Rin mumbled, her attention still fixed on the contents of the box. Her eyes traveled across various flash drives of yet more information and memory cards Rin was sure came from a digital camera.

Whoever had given this to her had given her a _gold mine_ of information.

While Rin continued to read through the reports Kikyou had given her, Sesshoumaru lost himself in his own thoughts. He had been stupid not to have considered this before. Of course Kikyou would have copies of information on the project outside of her place of work. Any intelligent person knew one had to back such valuable information up.

This realization had brought forth more problems for Sesshoumaru he hadn't thought possible.

Yes, the facility had been destroyed, but there was the potential that information was still out there. Somewhere… And Sesshoumaru needed to find it. He had to be certain beyond any shadow of a doubt, that once he dealt with Kikyou, there would be no one else able to learn the true stories behind his and his brother's origin.

It was time to pay Kikyou the visit she had been waiting for.

* * *

><p>When InuYasha returned from his run an hour later, he found Sesshoumaru and Kagome's family waiting for him. There was also another woman he didn't recognize, but he chose not to question it for the time being.<p>

"Glad of you to finally join us, Little Brother." Sesshoumaru said in a tone that conveyed little emotion but gave InuYasha the sense he was being admonished for bad behavior. "One would think that given we have learned of Kikyou's location that you would want to act upon such information most quickly."

InuYasha's heart accelerated with excitement and then anger towards his brother. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"That was quite difficult to do, being that you decided to indulge in a little jaunt and tell no one where you were going."

InuYasha growled low in his throat and decided to take his anger out on the unknown woman scrutinizing his every movement.

"Is there a reason why you're staring at me?" He snapped, his attention now focused solely upon her.

The dark-haired female jumped at the unexpected verbal attack and quickly backtracked, apologizing profusely. It was rude of her to stare so openly but seeing InuYasha in person had caught her a little off guard. He matched his brother in looks, (though if Rin had to choose she'd say Sesshoumaru was the more handsome of the pair) but differed in the dog-ears atop InuYasha's head. Watching the appendages twitch had been a distraction she couldn't avoid.

Rin had been fascinated, and now found herself ashamed at being caught in the act of staring so openly. It probably made him feel uncomfortable, and she regretted her actions.

"This Sesshoumaru understands you are upset, InuYasha." Sesshoumaru's voice rumbled as he spoke, "But that does not mean it is acceptable for you to take your anger out on Rin."

Thoroughly chastised, InuYasha listened with avid interest as his brother related all the information he had on Kikyou and the new course of action they were not to take.

Now that they knew where Kikyou was hiding, InuYasha was more than ready to rescue Kagome. The edginess he felt wouldn't leave him until he saw her again.

* * *

><p>Kagome curled herself into a ball on the chair she had been chained to for more than a few hours. It was a task that proved quite difficult thanks to her one arm that was chained to the chair's armrest.<p>

Night had fallen more than an hour ago, she noted with concern. The longer she stayed under Kikyou's care, the more worried Kagome became. This wasn't like last time she had been kidnapped. This time the situation was more severe and she had no ideas how to get herself out of this one.

Kikyou had left her alone for the most part, not caring how Kagome decided to entertain herself.

The young woman also had to use the bathroom, and didn't know how much longer she'd be able to hold out before the damn broke. On top of that she was extremely hungry, another thing to factor into her misery.

Kikyou was unsympathetic, and refused to bring food or let Kagome relieve herself.

She seemed to be waiting for something. Kagome could see her pacing (nervously? Or maybe anxiously was a better description) back and forth through a doorway that led into the foyer. Every once in a while she'd glance at her watch, and become even more frustrated at whatever disappointment she found there.

Kagome didn't care what Kikyou was doing as long as she left her alone. If Kikyou wasn't going to feed her or let her go to the bathroom, the young woman wanted not a thing to do with her.

Unfortunately for Kagome, the evil woman seemed to finally remember her existence.

Bored with her pacing, and having caught movement from Kagome out of the corner of her eye, Kikyou decided it was time for a new method to passing the time.

Kikyou entered the kitchen and rested against the doorframe, a smirk of amusement upon her face.

Kagome returned the stare, refusing to look away, choosing instead to portray a strong front.

"If you're not here to allow me to use the bathroom, or even give me something to eat—I am in the process of bringing another life into the world after all, the least you could do is show some sympathy—then why don't you find something better to do other than stare at me?" Kagome snapped curtly.

Kikyou's eyes narrowed, not expecting Kagome to be so bold.

"Arrogant, aren't we for someone in your position? I could kill you right now, you know." She waved the gun in the air sporadically, "You should be grateful I've let you live this long."

"You're not going to kill me, Kikyou, or you would have done so by now." Kagome retorted with an air of confidence she didn't actually possess.

"Smart girl. Regardless, it is unlikely that you're ever going to be with your _precious_ InuYasha ever again. Nothing can save you, not even him. I've made sure of that."

Kagome gulped, not liking the implications of Kikyou's declaration. She hoped and prayed that InuYasha and her family were okay and that soon this whole ordeal would be over. She was tired of this sudden state of excitement that seemed to be taking over her life.

The young woman shut her eyes tightly in an effort to keep tears from leaking through and curled up into a tighter ball onto the chair.

If this didn't end well what would happen to her and her unborn child?

She wrapped her one free hand around her stomach affectionately. _'It's okay, Baby.' _She thought. _'We're going to be okay. We're going to get through this, I promise. Don't be scared.'_

Kikyou's laughter rang somewhere deep within the house and Kagome vowed this was the last time Kikyou would have so much control over her life.

* * *

><p>InuYasha and Sesshoumaru ran—it was the fastest way to get to Kagome and there wasn't time to waste.<p>

InuYasha's instincts were on high alert, and the added adrenalin coursing through his veins was not helping the situation. Kagome being under Kikyou's 'care' for so many hours did not sit well with him in the slightest. Not knowing if she or the pup were okay or even alive was almost unbearable to think about.

He wanted to be there now, and pushed himself to the limits, following after Sesshoumaru dutifully and anxiously. Any second lost could be that one second where they'd be too late—a risk he was not willing to take.

Miroku and Sango were to follow via car and would meet the two brothers as soon as they could. By vehicle it was take several hours to reach the location—a delay the two bothers couldn't give to Kikyou.

Barely thirty minutes had gone by when the two men finally reached their intended destination.

InuYasha entered the dwelling first, his senses kicking into high gear, as he scented out Kagome and listened for anything and everything.

Ten paces into the house and InuYasha found her. A huge weight he hadn't even known he was carrying fell from his shoulders at the mere sight of her. She looked a little worse for wear, but the fact that she was living and breathing, and staring back at him with those beautiful blue eyes was more than he could have hoped for.

"InuYasha…" Kagome whispered his name, as if she was unsure he was even there. She had allowed herself to doze in hopes of waking and finding this all to be a dream, and now was unsure if what she was seeing was really real or if she was still dreaming.

"Kagome." InuYasha returned, making his way towards her carefully. He didn't know where Kikyou was exactly, but her scent was all over the house.

InuYasha watched Kagome's face light up, and then relax in relief as she finally realized that he was truly there.

But that relief would be short lived.

A loud bang broke the silence, startling both InuYasha and Kagome. Sesshoumaru didn't seem at all surprised by the sudden explosion of sound.

InuYasha was forced to jump back as a bullet hit the floor right where he had been previously standing.

"Oops." A few feet behind Kagome stood Kikyou, a silver pistol in each hand. "I missed."

* * *

><p>Someone did ask if that journalistreporter lady was Kagura… I did play with the idea of it being her, but she didn't fit the character I had envisioned for this story. So I went with Rin instead. I _typically_ prefer Rin/Sess pairings, but that is not always the case.

I also apologize for the extended delay in updating… last week was Spring Break. I spent more time with my family and friends as opposed to writing. Then when I did start writing this chapter again this week, I had to cut it in half two times—almost three! So yeah, there was a delay both due to me being lazy and productive! XP

Please Review!


	20. Inferno

Project Puppy Love

Chapter 20: Inferno

InuYasha's body betrayed him as he stood there, unable to hide the rage quaking through his body. His eyes never left Kikyou, taking in her every movement, every blink, determined not to miss a thing. He was searching for signs of weakness—a distraction to act upon at any given second.

The woman in question found the whole situation highly amusing, showing no fear whatsoever.

"Sesshoumaru," She began, a hint of laughter present in her taunting voice, "it has been quite a long time since we last saw each other. It's nice to see you doing so well."

"This Sesshoumaru cannot return the sentiment." He returned calmly, revealing nothing of his true emotions.

The smirk upon Kikyou's face instantly disappeared as she took on a more business like demeanor.

"Aw, that's not very nice." Kikyou clicked her tongue, feigning hurt. One gun was now pointed at Sesshoumaru, the other at InuYasha.

Kagome sat straight ahead, not wanting to look at Kikyou, her eyes locked on InuYasha. If things took a turn for the worst, he was the last thing she wanted to see.

Frustrated at Kikyou's senseless babbling and the helplessness he felt at having Kagome mere feet from him and not being able to touch her, InuYasha took a tentative step forward to gauge Kikyou's reaction.

The response was swift, as she fired not one, but both weapons in her hands. This time the shots were directed upwards, aiming to scare not harm. Ceiling tiles hit the floor with a loud thud as drywall and dust rained down.

Kagome inhaled sharply, and sunk deeper into the wooden recliner.

"Come any closer and I'll kill you both." Kikyou said through clenched teeth. Her hands were shaking in what could only be assumed a combination of rage and anticipation.

InuYasha growled lowly at Kikyou's threat, wanting more than anything to tear her to shreds at that very instant. He clicked his claws together impatiently.

He couldn't react so brashly—not while Kagome and the pup were in so much obvious danger. It was difficult to force himself not charge forward, heedless of Kikyou's warnings.

Kikyou didn't seem deterred in the slightest by InuYasha's menacing snarls, emboldened by the two guns she held. Not even the dark glares Sesshoumaru sent in her direction seemed to affect her in the slightest.

"It's only fair, InuYasha," Kikyou spoke casually, as if her previous actions had not even taken place, "that since you took my love away from me, that I do the same to you. Wouldn't you agree?"

InuYasha's growls reached a level of severity that reminded Kagome of a wild dog defending his meal.

Kikyou didn't even flinch.

"'An eye for an eye,' as the saying goes. You've been an ungrateful pup after all I have done for you." She portrayed an air of self-righteousness. "You're going to watch as I take away the one woman you have become so fondly of." Kikyou laughed gleefully.

Kagome's heart was in her throat at Kikyou's speech. She had faith in both InuYasha and Sesshoumaru—that they would do what they could to try to save her, but she wasn't stupid. Neither of they could outrun a bullet. All it took was one perfectly aimed shot to the head and she was a goner.

"Naraku's still alive, Kikyou." Sesshoumaru pointed out evenly.

"You went to see him, did you?" Kikyou responded snidely, turning her attention to the older of the two males. "Yes, he is still alive. But he's the shell of the man he once was and will never again be the man I loved." Kikyou's eyes met InuYasha's. "And now you, InuYasha, are going learn what it's like to have the one you love torn away from you."

She lifted her hand, and fired the gun.

It was a moment InuYasha would never forget for the rest of his life.

_Kagome…_

* * *

><p>The bullet lodged in the wall just above Kagome's head.<p>

Kikyou laughed manically, as if she had been told the most humorous joke in the world. "Oh you guys should have seen the looks on your faces!"

She continued to laugh, her body physically shaking as her chortles overwhelmed her. InuYasha never took his eyes off the weapons she held in her hands.

Kagome had never known a person to get such delight out of the pain of others. What kind of dark human being did you have to be to get such joy out of such horrendous things? Her one free hand clutched the front of her shirt, trying to keep herself calm—a task that was thus far proving difficult.

It was one thing to face your demons head on, but another when you're strapped to a chair and unable to protect yourself or even the life growing within you.

Kagome loathed feeling so helpless.

"Cut the crap, Kikyou. I'm not playing your games any longer." InuYasha's voice thundered through Kikyou's tittering.

Her laughter stopped abruptly.

"Oh? And what makes you think you have any choice in the matter? You've already been playing into my 'games' all day and came right into my trap. I'd say you're a little too late for that."

"That's what you think, Kikyou." It was Sesshoumaru who spoke this time.

Kikyou raised an eyebrow mockingly.

"What about little miss Rin? Thanks to me, she should have more than enough information on you to send you into social suicide, and if I'm lucky maybe even get the government involved. I do plan to enjoying watching Maru Taishou's fall from greatness." She declared proudly.

"What makes you think you'll get out of here alive?" Sesshoumaru persisted, managing to take a step closer to Kikyou without a reaction from her.

"Whether I do or not doesn't matter to me. As long as the world knows what kind of monsters you and InuYasha really are."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." It was Sesshoumaru's turn to be smug.

"Hmm." Kikyou's eyes darkened. "Did Rin fall prey to your charms?"

Sesshoumaru said nothing in response.

"One thing your breed of men seemed to be good at was seducing women into getting what you wanted. Your father was no exception—he successfully seduced his creator—and look where that got him! Dead!" Kikyou's voice began to rise by several octaves the longer she ranted. "And you two will soon follow!"

Kikyou's arrogance had gotten the best of her. She was about to make a grave mistake. Kikyou had severely miscalculated the speed and agility of the two opponents she faced. She should have known better—should have had the piece of mind to recollect the swift reaction time the two males she faced shared.

And just when InuYasha was reaching his breaking point, just when he thought he could fight his need for revenge any longer, the moment he had been waiting for finally arrived.

A sound at the front of the house distracted Kikyou for a moment—but that was all that the two brothers' needed. They charged—racing towards Kikyou at such speed that her human eyes caught only a glimpse of flashes of red and then white.

Shots were fired in rapid succession.

Kagome shrieked and trembled, trying to cover herself from harm.

And then all was silent.

Though Kikyou's aim was poor, and the shots she fired sporadic, she managed to land one good shot—though it did nothing to slow down her opponents.

Blood trailed down Sesshoumaru's injured arm, while the other clutched Kikyou by the throat, holding her a few inches off the ground.

It was eerily reminiscent of the night Naraku lost his sanity at InuYasha's hands.

The pistols she had been holding clattered to the floor, sliding several feet away.

"How does it feel to become the prey, Kikyou?" The tiniest of smirks played across Sesshoumaru's face.

Kikyou's struggled to breathe under his grip as her airway was slowly cut off. "You always were the most primal of all the creations." She responded hoarsely.

"Hn." Sesshoumaru stared deeply into Kikyou's eyes, as if relishing in this moment.

"What's the matter Sesshoumaru? Too much of a coward to finish the job?" Kikyou somehow managed to maintain some level of arrogance despite her current position.

Beside him InuYasha growled warningly. Sesshoumaru could feel something untamed smoldering deep within his brother, waiting for the opportunity to break free.

"It is not your fate to perish by my hands." Kikyou's eyes widened marginally.

With that final statement, Sesshoumaru released her and she fell to the floor in a heap, sputtering and coughing as air returned to her lungs.

"Brother?" Sesshoumaru said, stepping aside to allow him access.

InuYasha smirked, his eyes locking on Kikyou's. Without her weapons to hide behind, she was on her feet in seconds, bolting into the back of the home like the coward InuYasha knew she was.

After a few moments, InuYasha darted after the fleeing woman, leaving his brother to deal with the wound Kikyou had managed to inflict on his arm.

* * *

><p>Shortly after Sesshoumaru and InuYasha charged after Kikyou, Kagome found herself in the presence of both Miroku and Sango.<p>

Their timing had been perfect; arriving at just the right moment to provide the distraction the two hybrid males had needed to disarm Kikyou.

Being too frazzled to know what was going on, Kagome barely registered being freed from the chair. Sango and Miroku led her outside where she was promptly wrapped in a blanket, and given the food she desperately desired.

It was the most content she had been in several hours, but she knew she wouldn't be able to relax completely until she saw InuYasha again. Kagome was absolutely certain he'd be okay, but that didn't mean she wouldn't worry until he came back to her.

'_We did it, Baby,'_ she thought as she waited. _'And your father will be back soon. Don't you worry.'_

* * *

><p>When InuYasha found Kikyou again, she was cowering deep within the recesses of the home. It was dark, but InuYasha's inhuman eyes had no problem adjusting to the lack of light.<p>

InuYasha entered a doorway where Kikyou's scent was the strongest only to be charged by her.

Sometime during her attempted escape, she had acquired a new weapon—this time a knife.

InuYasha chuckled, as if she'd be able to use it against him.

For someone who studied his strength and speed for so long, she sure seemed to underestimate him quite often.

Was it arrogance her stupidity? InuYasha couldn't be sure.

In one swift movement InuYasha had both of Kikyou's hands in one of his and hand managed to snag the knife away from her.

He held the weapon, watching as the moonlight from an open window reflected off its metallic surface.

"Don't tell me you thought you'd be able to kill me with this?" InuYasha shook his head, grinning so that his fangs hung over his lips. "You of all people should have known better Kikyou! You spent the majority of my life studying my every move."

Kikyou growled when her struggles did not bring forth the efforts she desired. Out of breath, she glared at her captor who for the first time in his life was enjoying the power he was finally able to exude over his long time tormentor.

InuYasha may have desired Kikyou's demise, but that didn't mean he wanted her blood physically on his hands. He didn't know what Kagome would think of him knowing what he had just done, but he didn't want to return to her in such a disgraceful manner.

He pressed the knife deep into the sensitive skin of her neck, fully prepared to end her sorry existence when she began to laugh uncontrollably.

InuYasha didn't find a single thing funny about the situation and wondered if it was Kikyou who had lost her mind and not Naraku.

"You didn't think it would be that easy, did you? That you'd be able to come in here, slit my throat and it would all be over? You could go back to your pregnant bitch and live happily ever after? **I don't think so.**"

"What?" InuYasha faltered in his actions, giving Kikyou the opening she had needed.

She slipped from his clutches, stumbling back onto the floor.

Kikyou didn't try to get away, choosing to instead keep to the floor, where her laughter did not cease.

She then pulled an electronic device from her pocket. It was small with a display screen, counting down from 20 seconds.

"This whole place has been rigged to explode. You're all going to die! As if I'd let you have your happy ever after!" Her insanity had increased tenfold.

InuYasha's eyes widened... This had been Kikyou's plan all along. She never intended for anyone to get out of there alive.

InuYasha watched the seconds count down, as Kagome's face flashed before his eyes. 15 seconds remained when the world came back with startling clarity. He bolted, leaving Kikyou behind, knowing he'd never make it out alive.

As for himself...

The house exploded into a burst of heat and flames…. And then there was darkness.

* * *

><p>"<em>InuYasha!" <em>

Kagome stared in absolute horror at the burning enclosure before her. She was trapped in a state of utter disbelief. This couldn't be real.

She watched with tear streaked cheeks as the place burned to the ground, as the flames burst through the windows. The heat from the fire was so intense that even being 20 feet from what had once been Kikyou's secluded home, Kagome could feel it's warmth upon her face.

Sango and Miroku's hold upon her arms were the only things preventing her from running forward. She wanted to find InuYasha. She needed to know with every fiber of her being, what had happened to him.

"No…no… NO! This isn't happening!" Kagome's feet buckled under her, her knees hitting the dirt with a stinging harshness. "This isn't real! Please! Let me go!" She pulled against the hands holding her back. "I have to find him! I have to find InuYasha!"

Sesshoumaru felt guilt as he too watched the flames grow larger and larger.

"We have to leave. I'm sure someone heard that blast and has already called the police. It isn't good for us to be here when they arrive." Sesshoumaru spoke with softness no one would have believed him to possess.

"No! I'm not leaving until I know for sure that he's gone! InuYasha!" She wailed, her struggles returning with a renewed vigor.

"Kagome," it was Sango who spoke this time, "I know InuYasha is strong, but there is no way he could survive a blast like that… I'm sorry but… Sesshoumaru's right, we have to get out of here."

"No! I don't care! I'm not leaving!" With strength no one knew she possessed Kagome managed to pull her arm away from Sango's clutches.

"Think about your child… You can't stay here, Kagome. We have to go." Miroku pressed, knowing this would be the only thing to convince her.

Slumping in defeat, Kagome realized he was right. With no fight left, she allowed herself to be helped into the waiting car, but not before one final glance to the inferno Kikyou had created.

Kagome sobbed the whole trip, clinging to Sango, who tried to comfort her the best she could.

This was not supposed to happen.

* * *

><p>This chapter about killed me…ugh. I struggled to write it for so long and I'm still unhappy with the results. Hopefully you don't feel the same as I do. There is one more chapter and then the epilogue and I promise (or at least hope) you'll love them both. I have some fun things planned!<p>

Also, I feel like I have to make this statement that Kikyou is not going to be some evil villain in every story that I write. I don't mind her at all. I respect her for who she is as a character. I am not a complete Kikyou hater—at least that's what I like to think.

I'm so excited and honored and humbled... because I never expected this. But this fic has been nominated for a Feudal Associated award. It's up against some really amazing authors out there, most of whom I follow and enjoy reading everything they write as well. I'm simply amazed. If you're a member go vote!

Please review!


	21. The Beginning of the End

Project Puppy Love

Chapter 21: The Beginning of the End

When he awoke, he didn't know who or where it was. It took a few moments for him to get his bearings before it all came back to him with startling clarity….

There had been a blast… an explosion.

Kikyou had tried to kill him, tried to separate him and Kagome.

Luckily, it seemed, she had failed.

InuYasha was on his feet seconds later, his senses on high alert, assessing his current situation.

Though difficult at first, he could detect remnants of his brother's scent, as well as many foreign ones, all very faint and old.

He realized then, it had been at least twenty-four hours or more since the incident.

InuYasha's heartbeat quickened, realizing the terror Kagome must be experiencing right now.

He had to get to her.

Ascertaining that all was clear, InuYasha was off.

* * *

><p>"Woman, you will cease the mindless sobbing this instant." Sesshoumaru ordered, though there was gentleness to his tone Kagome had never heard before.<p>

She knew he didn't mean any harm, and like InuYasha, didn't know how to handle an emotional female.

Beside him, Rin shook her head and rolled her eyes.

As promised, Sesshoumaru had found her a doctor he seemed to trust with their secret. She was an old woman, but if Sesshoumaru had faith in her, Kagome had no reason to complain.

The woman, who introduced herself as Kaede, was a private doctor and only did home visits. She came to Sesshoumaru's bright and early that morning, setting up shop right in the living room, a rolling sonogram with a doctors bed at the ready.

Kagome's mother stood at her daughter's side, holding her hand comfortingly, a gloomy reminder of who was missing.

The second she had seen her child, Kagome had lost herself to tears. She couldn't help it. It felt wrong to be sharing in such a wonderful moment without InuYasha there beside her.

Kagome had been doing surprisingly well these last two days, though there were moments like this one, where she just couldn't help herself.

Despite everyone's advice that she should prepare for the worst, Kagome decided to not go that route. She chose instead to believe that InuYasha was simply lost and would find his way back to her soon.

No one had found a body, and until they could prove he was lost to her forever, she'd always hold out the hope that he'd return to her.

Kaede had informed Kagome that she was almost 15 weeks, pointing out the noticeable features of her and InuYasha's child. Kagome could barely contain her tears when the older physician even pointed out the child had his or her father's ears.

"Would ye like to know the gender of your baby?"

Kagome thought for a moment before shaking her head. It didn't feel right knowing—not with InuYasha absent.

If—no, when he came back, she wanted there to be something they could share in together.

* * *

><p>Several hours later, the family was just cleaning up after a late dinner. The TV was on in the living room, as Sota and Grandpa sat before it, digesting their generous meal.<p>

In the kitchen, Kagome and her mother put away the leftovers and cleaned the dishes.

Kagome remained silent, absorbed in her task, while her mother put the remaining food away.

This was not the life she had wanted her for daughter—to lose a loved one so young in life.

It was a hard road to follow; one Mrs. Higurashi had experience in. Loosing Kagome and Souta's father shortly after Souta's birth was something she had not quite gotten over.

It may have been almost ten years ago, but the wounds were still fresh in the mother's heart. It wasn't something she'd ever wish on anyone, especially her daughter.

"Kagome…" The elder Higurashi woman started, receiving no acknowledgment from her first-born.

The young woman was staring intently out the kitchen window. When Mrs. Higurashi came to join her daughter, she found her entranced by the flowing branches of the Goshinboku.

"InuYasha…" She heard her daughter whisper, "I hope you're okay…"

Mrs. Higurashi's heart ached in sympathy.

"Kagome, Honey, why don't you let me finish up here." Mrs. Higurashi suggested as she carefully took the dirty dish from her daughter's hands. "Go relax with your brother and grandfather for the night."

"No, Mama. I'm fine." Kagome responded, taking back her stolen dish. She was a little too rough, causing the soapy plate to slip from her fingers and crash to the floor.

It shattered into pieces, a shard cutting her leg. "Damn!" She cursed as she bent down to clean up her mess, embarrassed.

Only, she never made it that far.

The next thing she knew rough hands covered her own, pulling her away from the mess.

"Clumsy Wench." His voice barely registered against her ears. "You need to be more careful!"

"InuYasha?" Kagome could hardly believe what her senses were telling her. It seemed so surreal.

Behind the magically appearing InuYasha, she heard her mother gasp, replicating the shock Kagome herself was feeling.

"Is it really you?" The raven-haired woman whispered, not trusting her voice. Her eyes met his golden ones as she began to tear up.

Something in her voice struck a nerve in InuYasha and he seemed to realize just how much she had been suffering in his absence.

"Who else would it be?" His famous smirk was in place, and Kagome's heart melted.

"InuYasha!" Kagome cried, flinging herself at him as the damn broke, and she cried freely. With InuYasha here she didn't have to be brave anymore. "You're alright!"

"Of course I am, Wench!" He retorted as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. He clutched her tightly against his chest, inhaling her scent—a scent he once feared never taking pleasure in ever again. With his free hand he wiped away her tears.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again!" Kagome punched him as hard as she could in the arm to prove how serious she was. "I swear to God, InuYasha, if you ever do that to me again, I'll kill you myself!"

InuYasha laughed, "Relax, Woman! There's not a scratch on me."

Kagome stared at him wryly, poking a small cut on the side of his face, her eyes wandering over the few fading scars there and along the exposed skin of his arms—proof he hadn't escaped the explosion unscathed.

He returned the gesture with a meek grin, like a kid being caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

Kagome clung to him for comfort, while he drew slow circles down her back soothingly.

She heard movement behind her, causing her to break away from the man she feared never seeing again to find her brother and grandfather standing in the doorway.

"Glad to have you back." Souta said honestly to InuYasha. "We missed you, though not as much as Kagome." The young boy gave a small smile.

InuYasha returned the gesture with a nod.

"Kagome, I'll finish up the dishes and clean up this mess. Why don't you take InuYasha upstairs and get him cleaned up."

Kagome nodded, realizing for the first time the charred markings on InuYasha's skin and the holes in his clothing.

* * *

><p>Once the pair were upstairs, InuYasha refused to do anything until he was certain Kagome and the pup where okay.<p>

He ran his hands all over her form, across her stomach, checking for any obvious wounds. When he was satisfied, he inhaled her scent deeply for the second time since his return, taking pride in the thriving scent of his child growing within her.

Though he didn't want to be away from her for even a minute, InuYasha allowed her to force him into a quick shower and a change of clothes.

When he did finally return to her, sans shirt, and in only a pair of sweat pants, he found Kagome sitting on her bed. She reached for him and he wasted no time in joining her.

"I have to show you something," She said, once he was seated comfortably beside her.

Kagome pulled something from behind her back and handed to him. At first he had no idea when he was looking at. It was a photo, of that he was certain, but it was far different from any he had seen before.

"It's the baby… err pup." she informed him with motherly pride.

"Kagome…"

"While you were… away," Kagome's hand traced the image of their child's face affectionately, "Sesshoumaru set up a visit with that doctor he promised us. I think he was trying to make up for your absence…" She trailed off as her voice got tight.

InuYasha glanced at her briefly before returning his attention to the gift in his hands.

"She asked if I wanted to know the gender… " Kagome continued, "but I couldn't, not without you there. It didn't feel right."

InuYasha pulled her flush against his side as they snuggled against one another. He was finding it difficult to look away from the image he held so tenderly in his hands. This made it all so much more real… Sure, he could see the signs upon her body, and scent his own child… but seeing the pup made it more real than it had ever been before.

"InuYasha, what happened?" She asked softly, breaking the silence. He knew immediately what she was referring too.

For several moments he remained silent as he recalled what had taken place.

_InuYasha had raced to the window only to discover it was locked. Or so he thought. It was obvious Kikyou didn't intend to make this easy on him. The window wasn't just locked, it was nailed shut. _

_Realizing he had maybe ten seconds left, and no time to waste, InuYasha stepped back a few paces to allow himself a running start. _

_He bolted through the window; glass was flying everywhere, cutting him in several places. _

_Seconds later, the house exploded. The sudden burst of energy sent InuYasha soaring. _

_Something, he later assumed to be a piece of flying debris, hit him in the back of the head and he succumbed to the darkness. _

"When I came to, it took me a minute to get my bearings, or I would have been back sooner." InuYasha admitted with a bit of shame. "I was so disoriented that it took me longer than I'd have liked to remember the way home. I'm sorry…"

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm just so glad you're here…"

Kagome's hand brushed against his bare chest, as she snuggled tighter against him.

Finally, InuYasha set the image of his child on the nightstand before burying his nose into her hair, inhaling her natural scent.

In response, Kagome brushed her nose underneath his jaw, letting forth a sigh of contentment.

Before she got too comfortable, InuYasha hooked a finger her chin, planting his lips upon hers. They meshed together, as heat pooled in the pit of Kagome's stomach.

Their time apart had been far too long, and InuYasha was more than ready to reacquaint himself with the woman he thought of as his mate—his one and only.

He used his claws to skillfully rip every article of clothing from her body, shredding the weak material in seconds.

Kagome mewled in approval as he licked and nipped at her neck, grinding the bulge in his pants against her.

Angry at his state of dress, Kagome tugged at InuYasha's pants in silent demand. He chuckled before removing himself of said article of clothing, discarding them without a second thought.

Thoroughly pleased, and needing desperately to mold her body to his, Kagome pulled roughly on his forelocks, entangling his lips in a fiercely heated battle.

She opened her body to him and experimentally rubbed herself against his hardened member.

InuYasha rumbled in pleasure, loosing himself in her erotic touches. His hands trailed teasingly up her sides, coming to rest against the flushed skin of her breasts. InuYasha's thumbs grazed over rosy peaks, before returning to flick the hardened nubs.

Kagome gasped, arching against him and shoving her unsuspecting lover over. The shock was short-lived though, when his eyes met her playful ones. The genetically engineered man watched thoroughly entranced, as she seductively climbed on top of him.

InuYasha was unable to stop the growl of approval that quickly morphed into a whine when she slowly joined with him.

He was fully seated inside her, barely moving and Kagome couldn't believe how good it felt.

InuYasha 's clawed hands gripped her hips, his thumbs caressing the sensitive skin there.

He had never allowed Kagome to be in control before—at least not for long—but he might allow it every once in a while if she was gonna make him feel this good.

He thrust up, at the exact second Kagome came down. She screamed and he grunted as they battled it out, trying to find that rhythm, that pace that would have them both seeing stars.

Kagome continued to ride InuYasa without abandon as she leaned down to steal a kiss from him He met her halfway, not once slowing the gyrating of his thrusts.

InuYasha's hands abandoned her hips to trail across her stomach until they reached her breasts. He squeezed and played with them, running his thumbs over the rosy peaks of her nipples. Kagome moaned into his mouth and the half-human smirked.

"Mine." InuYasha asserted against her lips. She was his to love and no one would take her from him ever again. "Say you're mine, _**Kagome**_. Say it!"

InuYasha's hands created a slow trail down her sides to the small of her back, as he and Kagome continued to glide together.

"Say it! Kagome!" He demanded when she did acquiesce to him as quickly as he'd have liked.

Kagome was too far gone, unable to form any coherent thought. She realized he was asking her something, but was finding it difficult to comprehend.

InuYasha pulled her towards him so he could take a nipple into his mouth. He suckled and licked, teasing the raised peak until it was sore.

"Kagome…" His tone was dark, threatening.

"I-I'm yours. InuYasha, I'm yours!" Kagome cried, lost in the passionate heat he was able to create within her.

Kagome mewled and pushed herself harder against, him, her hands clutching and squeezing his shoulders with great force, leaving scratches and even drawing a bit of blood.

"InuYasha!"

They were waging that old-time war. Their sweat mingled, their bodies melded.

"InuYasha…ah…"

Seconds later, Kagome was careening over that edge in thundering bliss and sending InuYasha right over that precipice with her.

He gave couple jerking thrusts ensuring every bit of his fluids filled her womb.

Thoroughly sated, Kagome snuggled against InuYasha's warm body, running her hand up and down his chest soothingly.

InuYasha rumbled with contentment.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again, Wench. I thought I might never see you again." The hand on her lower back traced the contours of her skin.

"I could say the same for you. I thought I had lost you." She placed a chaste kiss to the underside of his jaw. "I was so scared."

InuYasha rumbled appreciatively. He didn't think she realized what such actions did to him.

"You'll never have to worry again."

* * *

><p>Later that night, InuYasha lay awake. Even in her sleep, Kagome clung to him, afraid that he'd disappear again. InuYasha smirked, like they'd ever be separated ever again. Not as long as he was alive.<p>

He caressed her face, as his mind ran through all that had transpired over the last few months.

There was only thing left to do before he could put the whole Kikyou/Naraku thing behind him and move on with his life… something he had been putting off for a long time.

Only now had he become ready.

On the very last page of the journal, written in his mother's flowing scrip was one final entry. InuYasha had been putting off reading it because it made him feel like he'd be losing his mother all over again—only this time for good.

He knew she was gone, and had been for some time but this would make it real. It was the only thing he had that once belonged to her—the last and final piece of hers.

But finally he was ready, he was ready to move on from the past and look forward to the future. It was time to put his mother to rest and focus on what was the come. He'd always cherish the few memories he had of her, and knew as long as he always remembered her, she'd never truly be gone.

The entry had no date, just one final message:

_To whoever finds this, I want them to know of everything I have done, what wrongs I have caused and how I have misguidedly aided Naraku and Kikyou in their heinous acts. _

_What they have done, and are doing, and what I have helped them to do is wrong—in every sense of the word. But even knowing this, I can't completely regret the part I played. I love my son with all my heart and he will never be something I regret. He's truly a remarkable boy, much like his father was before him. I only wish I could have done more for him. _

_InuYasha, if you ever read this, I want you to know that I always have and always will love you. I'm sorry for the life I have given you and I can only hope that one day you get out of this place and find true love and happiness. _

_Be a good boy and grow into the strong man just like your father. He was a great man, even if his life was short lived. I hope you grow to be just like him. Even now, I can see him inside you. _

_One day, you'll find that special someone, and Mama will be watching over you—making sure all is well. _

_You're special, my son, and deserve to have a wonderful life and find love. I'll always be with you—in your heart. _

_With all my love,_

_-Your Mother, Izayoi_

* * *

><p>Sorry for taking so long to update…I can't believe it's been almost a month since... there are only two weeks left of the semester and I have papers, and exams to study for… Anyway, I found some free time and decided to try and get this chapter out tonight. Little did I know it would undergo a complete rewrite. All but the last section has been changed… hopefully I don't have too many errors, though I'll check it over later to be sure.<p>

There's an epilogue left, and then it's all over. Can you believe it? If there are any questions you have that didn't get answered, feel free to ask in a review and I will answer them—unless they are to be answered in the epilogue.

As a warning, I probably won't be able to update again until late next week.

On an unrelated note… I just got back from seeing The Lucky One. Zac Efron has the most expressive/beautiful eyes I've ever seen on a man. I'd have his baby in a heartbeat. XD It's a good movie, so if you haven't seen it yet... GO!

Hope to see you again with my next fic!

Please review!


	22. Epilogue

Project Puppy Love

Epilogue

Rin watched her boss work, not bothering to hide that she was openly staring and admiring him from afar.

It was no secret that she had feelings for the man, and it was something she knew he was well aware of. From the beginning she made no attempt to hide it.

Most of those that worked for him didn't understand why. In their eyes, he was a cold-hearted businessman, who cared for nothing and no one but himself and his business ventures.

But Rin could see past the cold exterior into the heart that lied within. He was naturally private—a privacy outsiders tended confuse with coldness.

Rin admired his hard work as well as _his looks_. He was certainly easy on the eyes and Rin found no shame in openly ogling him. Sesshoumaru didn't seem to mind her attentions in the slightest.

The former reporter and successful businessman had gotten close over the time they had worked together. Sesshoumaru shared with her things he didn't tell anyone else and relied on her a lot more than people realized. It wasn't something that happened overnight, but Rin felt privileged and honored he trusted her so explicitly.

On top of handling most of his PR related things, Rin was also his personal secretary. She had fired the last one when she saw how flirty the woman was being towards Sesshoumaru. Though the woman's attentions were not returned in the slightest, Rin did not take kindly to those encroaching on what she viewed as **hers**. Sesshoumaru hadn't argued in the slightest.

Picking up a file off her desk, Rin headed toward his office.

"Hey, Boss." She called as she entered. "I got that file you requested."

"Rin," was the only greeting she received as she tossed the manila envelope on the oak desk.

Task fulfilled and with wink, Rin then turned on her heel and excited the room, making her way back to her own desk. She made sure to stay in his line of sight as she swayed her hips sensually—teasingly.

Try as he might, Sesshoumaru could not fight the grin at her exit. Rin had certainly humbled him. He was glad Kikyou brought them together. Not long after she started working for him, Sesshoumaru realized what a firecracker she really was. And he loved it.

Life with Rin would be far from boring—Sesshoumaru was sure of that.

He stared at her a minute longer than necessary, watching as she sat before her computer, typing away. He might have stared longer, had a certain perverted member of his security team not blocked his vision.

"Might wanna snag that one before someone beats you to it." He said with a knowing smirk.

"I could say the same to you." Sesshoumaru responded emotionlessly.

"Engaged." The dark-haired man returned with a smug grin. "It took some time, but she finally said yes!"

"I'm sure it has nothing to do with the fact that you got her pregnant." Sesshoumaru intoned dully.

Miroku waggled his eyes mischievously. "I'm not complaining. She loves me. I know she does."

"Miroku!" Sango's irritated voice rang throughout the office. "The team security briefing started five minutes ago! If you're not here in the next two seconds I'm leaving without you!"

"Ah, my love calls! I musn't keep her waiting!" With an over dramatic exit, Miroku was gone just as quickly as he had appeared.

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. Some things never change.

* * *

><p>In the early morning hours, InuYasha lay awake, watching Kagome sleep, his thoughts on the woman who was now his wife. His savior.<p>

A year after the birth of their child they had gotten married. It was a wonderful ceremony, and though he thought it was impossible, Kagome looked even more beautiful than he could have ever imagined.

"Daddy?" InuYasha was startled from his reverie at the sound of his daughter's voice.

He smiled and made a motion for her to join them.

The child grinned and came running, bounding towards the bed in unconstrained excitement. InuYasha caught her mid-air, just before she lost control and would have slammed into her still slumbering mother.

Showing just how tired she must have been, the snoozing woman didn't even stir from the rambunctious actions of their child.

"Oi, be careful of your Mother, pup!" He warned, sounding harsher than he intended. "You wouldn't want to hurt your baby brother or sister would you?"

"No…" The little girl whined, nuzzling her father's chin in remorse. "Sowee, Daddy…"

"It's okay… You just have to be more careful, alright?" He patted her comfortingly on the back as she snuggled against him in silent apology.

The pup relaxed and then her eyes fell on her sleeping mother. "Mommy, sleepy?"

InuYasha nodded, watching as the young pup carefully crawled over him so she came to rest between both her mother and father.

With great care, she tentatively rested her tiny hand against her mother's rounded stomach.

"Pup, okay?" She whispered, her golden eyes meeting her father's.

"Pup, okay." He affirmed tenderly.

The young pup smiled joyfully before carefully maneuvering her body so she could comfortably rest her head against her mother's protruding stomach.

InuYasha smiled with pride as he watched his daughter. She was a tender soul, full of love and an over abundance of joy, a testament to her mother's affectionate upbringing of her.

As he watched the interaction, InuYasha recalled the moment he first laid eyes on the child he and Kagome had created. She had been the most beautiful and tiny little thing he had ever seen.

InuYasha had been so scared to hold her, afraid that somehow she'd break if placed in his rough hands. But Kagome, being tired from hours of labor, demanded he get to know his child while she got some rest.

Now, with baby two on the way, InuYasha couldn't be more excited.

This time around, just as they had done with their daughter, he and Kagome had decided to wait until the birth to learn the gender of their second child. He knew Kagome secretly hoped for a boy, but he'd be happy regardless.

"Baby," The little girl whispered, her attentions solely focused on the younger sibling growing within her own mother. "Are you sleepin' too?"

InuYasha rested his head on his hand. He couldn't have imagined a better life for himself. He had a wonderful woman in his life, a pup and yet another on the way.

Though a lot had changed, a lot still remained the same. His brother was still as annoying as ever, for one thing.

"Daddy! Baby moved!"

His daughter's exclamation jolted InuYasha from his thoughts and finally roused her mother. InuYasha smiled at his wife apologetically.

"Hi, Mama. Sowee for waking you."

Though initially startled, Kagome couldn't find it in her heart to be upset.

"It's okay, baby girl." She stroked her daughter's hair affectionately. "You felt the baby move?"

The young child nodded enthusiastically.

Then suddenly, as if there was fire under her feet, their daughter was gone, bounding off down the hall just as quickly as she had come. InuYasha thought he heard her mumbling something about getting her teddy bear so he could feel the baby move too.

InuYasha looked up to find his wife staring at him fondly.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked.

"About the day we first met." She replied with a genuinely happy smile.

"I think it was love at first sight." InuYasha responded charmingly.

Kagome rolled her eyes, though there was obvious mirth behind their blue depths. "I'd say it was more like puppy love."

With a soft chuckle, he reached for her, pulling her close so he could kiss her softly.

* * *

><p>The end! I hope you liked it! I can't believe it's finally over! That final line… I'd been waiting to use it since the start of the story. XD<p>

I know I lied and said I wasn't gonna update for two weeks… but this was short, and your reviews were really motivating. Plus, I wanted to get this out of the way so it wasn't on my mind while I'm preparing for finals.

My next fic, the one you guys voted on me posting next, just needs to be edited before it's almost ready to be posted. Before or after that, whatever comes first, I need to think of a title... I'm sure most of you are well aware, I suck at coming up with titles….EPIC FAIL, on my part.

Please review!


End file.
